I'd Rather be Metrosexual
by twinkels
Summary: Thise is. A new take on the South Park is Gay story instead of going to kill the Queer eye guys Kyle runs away after attacked for not being Metrosexual and ends up in the world of Advent Children where he encounters suffering and death so maybe being Metrosexual isn't. That bad and I own nothing here just the idea of crossing the 2 stories over
1. Chapter 1

Authors note...Final fantasy comes into thise story later just now it's the Metrosexual craze fanfic but instead of running away to New york to kill the Queer eye Guys Kyles story takes a different twist so enjoy

...

In the small town of South park Colorado a lot of crazy things and fads happen but one fad or craze that the boys remeber and rather forget now was the metrosexual craze that turned every male in the town gay

No one knows for shure how thr craze started it just kind of did and at the time everyone wanted to say that they were the first to turn Metro but Craig Turker a young lochal boy strongly clames that he and his gang were the first boys to go MetrosexuL but another boy Stan Marsh another lochal boy and Craig's classmate Claimed that he and his freinds were the first to turn Metro but the entire craze turned the town on its head and shocked the women and the turning them against the boys

It all started one bitterly cold winters day on a Thursday when severe blizzards shut the school as roads were blocked traffic came to a standstill and no one went out to play as it was way to cold

A bord Craig sat at home in his warm lounge due to the severe weather as his mom didn't want him going outside and catching a chill and Craig had already just got over a nasty chest infection that floord him for a week and he was stuck in bed sick so now feeling a lot better he sat at home on the sofa waiting on Terrance and Phillip coming on to cheer himself up and he was drinking some Juice and changing TV channels to see what was on trying to find something good to watch when something unusual caught his eye

It was a news reporter wearing a bright candy pink suit a baby blue tie pale pink shirt and he had a fake heavy tan and his hair looked all highlighted and styled and he spoke with a fake lisp and acted Gay

Oohh cooee their Tom oh yes you join me hear as I'm standing here in the cold New York where a new craze is sweeping through the town faster than a hurricane it's called Metrosexual and it's just fabulous. Now what it means that straight guys and boys are taking a big pride in their looks and behaviour and basicly liking the Gay culture and it's believed to have started all thanks to these hot looking 5 trendy gay men from a new but very popular TV show queer eye for the straight guy omg it's the talk of the town so all the men and boys are Glitzing up and even wearing make up nail polish fake tans and beauty treatments and are looking fabulous thise craze is set to be very big omg I think I'm going to faint its just so super sweetums the man said with a fake lisp and then images of men and boys having facials manicures and their hair done and spray tans flashed up on the screen and a song All things just keep getting better played in the background shocking Craig a bit as he watched fascinated

Wow dude said Craig stunned thise looks really big he said to himself then stood up and glanced in the mirror that hung in the lounge which he rarly did

Craig was never a fashionable boy really and like the other kids in town he dressed mostly for comfort just now he wore a warm woolen sweater that his mom got him for Xmas an old t shirt under that for extra warmth fleecy sweat pants and dark blue socks with Twrrance and Phillips heads on them he got last year for his birthday and when he went outside he always wore his warm woollen blue coat Old scuffed heavy shoes and blue hat with yellow poofball with his gloves and even though Craig was a nice looking boy with pale skin blue eyes and. Black hair he thought he was average looking really their was nicer looking guys than him at school but that didn't bother Craig and as for his nails they were filthy and a couple were bitten so fashion was really never Craig's thing he bathed once a day and showerd when he got swimming with the school too combed his hair. only when he was told to and brushed his teeth twice a day and as for make up and hair styling well Craig thought that was for girls he got a trim every 8 weeks at the barbers when he went with his dad but that was far as it went Craig wasent into styling products. and only time he had Gel in it was. When he was little at a freinds wedding and he hated it but as for Crazes Craig hated to be left behind. He wanted to be first in everything as he had a rivalry going on with Stans gang so Craig thought he'd maybe give thise new metrosexual craze a go it might be fun but he wasent going to do it on his own so he called his freind Tweek who was also at home that day but he was watching another channel on tv so missed the report

Tweek was sitting in his parents lounge as he was kept at home due to the blizzards and watching tv and drinking a large. Cup of coffee and he was still twitching and shaking a lot nearly spilling the coffee and when his phone rang he nearly jumped 10ft in the air and shreaked wildly spilling the coffee everywhere

Gaaahhh oh Jezus Christ what was that he said grabbing his phone and seeing Craig's number coming up on the screen and the name Craig .T underneath the number

H H Heloo Tweek said between screeching shaking and yelling Gaah every 2 miniutes but Craig knew how to calm the nerviouse boy

Wow chill out their dude take deep breaths now listen the reason for my call is did you see the news today asked Craig calmly

N no Gaah oh Jeezus Christ what's happend a a terrorist attack in south park Gaah omg their coming for me were all gonna die I can't take thise it's too much preshure Gaahh Tweek screeched

No no chill dude now will you calm down and listen to me now put the fashion news on their was something on the news that you should see its gonna be really big I feel their talking about it all over the tv Craig said as he discoverd another report about the Metrosexual craze on the fashion channel

F fashion but were not into fashion that's for girls said Tweek glancing at his green shirt buttond up wrongly dark green pants badly bitten fingernails and then touching his wild blond crazy hair that was full of tugs and knots and was badly needing a trim and a good comb but trying to get the knots out would really hurt him so everyone didn't bother with his hair as it freak him out more

Well yeah normally we don't care about fashion that's mostly a girls thing but listen Tweek theirs gonna be a big new craze coming here soon. From New York it's called Metrosexual oh dude it looks a bit gay but it looks really big everyone's talking about it on tv. I think I'll go MetrosexuL Craig said might be fun he added smilling to himself

M Metro what that's that asked Tweek confused

Well it means that. Your straight like us but you act Gay and dress gay and wear a lot of pink and go for beauty treatments and that. It looks cool and could be fun but if I become Metrosexual in not doing it on my own I need back up here so are you in it could be fun said Craig

Gaaahhh I I dunno Tweek said shaking a bit

Well I really need support on thise one becouse if Marsh and his gang see thise they will be certainly be getting involved too and I bet they will try and out gay us so do I have your support on thise Tweek asked Craig again

I I I dunno really maybe Gaaahhh guess so then Tweek said shaking.

Good it will be so cool we will get more guys on board maybe Token and Jason and we will hit the mall on Saturday and come Monday we will rock that school omg it's gonna be awesome Craig said smilling again

G g guess so okay then if they go Metrosexual so will I then said Tweek twitching like crazy

Also else where someone else had seen the report on tv on the fashion channel Stan had been forced to watch the fashion channel with his sister Shelly as she loved it Stan didn't know why becouse he thought she was last in line when looks were given out and normally didn't wear fashionable things but she still watched the channel

Normally if Stan wasent at school he'd be away out playing somewhere with his freinds but due to the severe blizzards Stan was stuck at home. With his older sister for company and he and Shelly normally didn't get on and just now she was all he had as his friends weren't avalible

Kyle his super best freind was out of town with his family Cartman would be playing at tea parties with his dumb dolls and the snow had cut Kennys part of town off from the rest of the place as Kenny lived a bit away from them and they hadent seen Kenny in 3 days but he was fine as he phoned them so a very bord Stan was in the lounge playing on his Nintendo DS when the artical about the Metrosexual craze Caught his eye too

Wow that looks cool said Stan who liked the latest trends too way better than being left behind he thought so he stopped playing his game and watched the report fascinated

You are Gay turd you don't need to dress like that to proove it Shelly said taunting Stan just typical of Shelly to try and put Stan down again she always did that and loved bulling him but Stan ignored her and desided to call Kyle hoping he could catch him even though he wasent at home he'd try Kyles cell phone but all he got was his voice mail

Hey dude you've reached the voice mail of Kyle Broflovski sorry I can't take your call just now but leave a message and I'll get back to you but not you fatass the cheery voice said

Damn it Kyles not picking up wonder if he seen that news report and the fashion channel and he won't get back to Sunday. Stan said to himself so the only other person he could call was Kenny or Cartman but sometimes Kenny turned his phone off and left it in his room if he had no credit in it and he'd been using his phone a lot in the last few days calling them so he my have used up all his credit. And the other person Stan could call was Cartman but as he was closer to Kenny than Cartman he desided to call Kennys number first and amazingly the blond picked up the phone after the 3rd ring

Hey dude what's up Kenny said in a cheery voice

Hey Kenny listen have you seen the fashion channel theirs a report on it that is really worth watching Stan said

The fashion channel are you having a laugh Kenny said laughing

No seriouse Stan said have you seen it turn it on. Stan added

Nope I haven't seen it and I can't. Just now we don't have a TV dad broke it a couple of weeks ago when he came home drunk and a fight broke out now don't ask me how it happend but somehow the TV got thrown out the window and is now lying in bits in the front yard along with the other crap out their and that's why the window is all boarded up and mom is pretty pissed off laughed Kenny why do you think iv been hanging around at your place or Kyles watching Terrance and Phillip Kenny said

Er becouse you had your electricity cut off again Stan said

Well yeah that too maybe but anyway what's so special about the fashion channel your not one to bothers about fashion none of us are we're what you call thrown together Kenny laughed

Omg dude listen Kenny theirs a brand new craze coming here and it's gonna be so big mega huge Stan said excitedly

Craze what kind of craze thise time theirs been a lot of mad crazes in thise town laughed Kenny

Thise isn't another mad craze that will die out in a week thise is really seriouse Kenny it's called Metrosexual it's about straight males like us acting Gay it's really gotta be seen to believed Stan said

What er I thought you were Gay for Kyle Kenny sniggerd

Oh shut the hell up you pervert and listen will you no its men and boys having facials wearing make up getting beauty treatments spray tans wearing pink and that said Stan

Oh dude come on your having a laugh no fucking way that sounds totally Gay kind of thing garrison and Slave would go in for and I'm not gay I'm a hot blooded male I'm a pervert who loves looking at naked women in play boy I love hot porn. I forged my dads signature and stole his credit card to buy a sex doll that's under my bed i dream of being trapped between huge tits and I love hot girls and you know I was banned from Rasins for harnessing the hot chicks in their that's what I'm into hot chicks and that not other guys and wearing make up Kenny said

Yeah I know that your the most sexually active amongs us all and you had a blow job too and had sex with 3 girls but just now it looks if it's gonna be hip to be gay and really were not Gay but we will look it but we're straight the gay look will attract the girls as they will love guys who take care of themselfs said Stan explaining everything to a confused Kenny who still wasent shure about it

So are you gonna go Metrosexual then asked Kenny

Yeah why not it will be fun and we will be really fashionable and cool said Stan so what about you then he added

Well I dunno really I like being the way iam and I'm comfy in these clothes also what about Kyle and Cartman think they'll go metrosexual asked Kenny

Well I'm gonna phone Cartman next see what he has to say about it and kyle is out of town just now so I can't get hold of him he's been gone all week said Stan

Yeah Kyles in Newark New Jersey for his Cousions Barmizvah I remeber him talking about it the other week at school hell be back on Sunday if that blizzard dies down a bit said Kenny

Yeah I just remeberd that it's a Jewish celebration something to do with coming of age or that Stan said

Yeah his Cousions 13 I think so he's the age Kyle will have his too when he's the age don't think we will be aloud to go as its just for Jews but not shure Kenny said but he's in New Jersey anyway Kenny added

Yeah and I can tell him About the Metrosexual craze when he gets back said Stan

Well you know what Kyle is like with crazes he's the last to catch on. Remeber the Pokemon craze Kenny laughed

True but well see what he says now if you can get through that snow try and get to my house soon as possible we really need to discuss thise face to face Stan said

Yeah I'll try dunno if I unless I get a pack of Husky dogs and make a dog sleigh team and they can take me to your house Kenny laughed

stan laughed a bit at Kenny ...well when the snow clears a bit try and come over and no dognapping if theirs a report of dogs vanishing in south park and a blond youth in an orenge parker coat with a dog sledge team heading into town I know it's you Stan laughed

Oh chill I was kidding and knowing my luck the dogs would bite me Kenny laughed

After a few more moments chatting to Kenny Stan hung up and called. Cartmans phone

Cartman was also watching TV and eating a huge bag of cheesy poofs and he'd also seen the report but didn't pay much attention to it when Stan called so he picked up the phone and mutted the tv

Hey Cartman did you see the news report on tv today about the Metrosexual craze if you did what did you think of it they say it's really gonna take off and be huge said Stan

Yeah I did and I dunno really it looks so Gay to me I don't think it will take off amongst the guys at school and I doubt Kyle will go Metrosexual you know what he's like dull and boring with no fashion sence and his hair is so stupid Cartman said

Well guess that's true and Kyle can't help the way his hair is his mom wont let him get it cut back and he wants it all cut back short but think about it no one of us have fashion sence really we dress mostly for comfort and warmth but we can always learn to dress fashionably and that Queer eye program is on soon it looks really good and we can always get Kyle on board and it will be good fun said Stan

I dunno why are you going Metrosexual asked Cartman

Im really thinking about it and if I do go Metrosexual I really need you guys to back me up cos I'm not doing thise on my own it's a group effort and also we will need to do it very soon becouse if Tucker and his gang sees that report and if I know them they will be thinking the same as we all know how Tuckers gang are always trying to get one over us Stan said

Mmm I dunno really I'm still not shure but true I hate to be beaten by Tucker and his followers but I'll watch that program I'm not promising anything I might go Metrosexual but if it means beating Tucker it be worth it Cartman said

Good yes and it will be but listen I'll call you later also iv Kenny he's not got a TV just now it got thrown through the lounge window but Kennys gonna try and make his way here so he can watch Queer eye here as its on all thise week on TV and as for Kyle he's in New Jersey at the moment it's his Cousions Barmitzvah hell be back on Sunday so we can try and get him on board too Stan said

Ha good luck their Cartman laughed

Well I'll try but I'll call you later after dinner okay said Stan saying bye to Carman and hanging up as he planed to watch Queer eye that was on soon

Well that's Chpt 1 done so hope you enjoyed it much more still to come so stay tunned for more


	2. Chapter 2

Mom can I watch that new show Queer eye for the straight guy the one that was advertised earler on today it er looks good Stan said smilling

Er yes shure of course but what makes you want to watch that normally you never really bother about fashion and you let me pick your clothes and you say that's really for girls Sharon asked confused as Stan really normally did hate fashion and if any fashion shows came on that his mom wanted to watch Stan would disappear up to his room or go outside anything so he didn't have to watch it infact Stan would rather do his homework than watch a TV about fashion and he hated homework so thise was really confusing

Er I dunno why I just do want to watch it it looks cool Stan said with a shrug

Bet its becouse of that stupid new Metrosexul craze that's in New York and its ment to be coming here he thinks it's mega cool I over heard him telling his stupid little freinds on the phone Shelly said

Shut it you I do not think its cool and anyway your not ment to be listening into my calls what I say to my freinds is privet I don't listen into your stupid phone calls to your stupid boyfriends. Stan yelled

Oh shhh both of you stop fighting okay let's have some peace in thise house. And yes okay we will watch the show together all 3 of us and also I heard Mrs Stotch talk about the show s trailer the other day and she said it looked good she's going to watch it said Sharon turning on the TV and everyone seen 5 good looking young men talk to another man about his looks his behaviour and clothes

Stan watched with great intrest as the 5 men Who were all gay give a scruffy looking straight man a compleat makeover from his clothes hair and looks and also how to behave and act around females and even taught him a few dance moves and in the end the guy looked really awesome like an entire different person

Wow thise Metrosexual thing looks really cool but I don't know if I can aford it those clothes are designer ones from top brand names but that guy looks fantastic wish I was him Stan thought yet even though Stan did have money in a bank account that was put aside for him that was really for his collage funds and future and not to be touched till Stan was 18

For the next entire hour Stan sat really quiet watching the show fascinated and taking in everything he'd seen and list ing to everything the men said as they passed on beauty tips and how to take care of yourself and dress nicely infact Sharon had never seen Stan so quiet in her life he was spell bound by the program

After the program has finished Stan made his excuses saying he was going to call his freinds again and went upstairs to the bathroom and looked in the mirror sighing

Stan was a good looking boy pale skin navy blue eyes and glossy black hair but like Craig Stan thought he was average really he'd say that Kenny and Kyle were the best looking boys in school but not him so Stan grabbed a spare comb and gave his hair a comb something he normally had to be told to do

Once Stan checked that the bathroom door was closed and that no one could hear him he looked at himself in the mirror again and said. quietly ...Hey their silly buns and OMG no way girlfreind pretending to have a lisp and talk like the guys in the queer eye show and he got the voice pretty good thise would be his new Metrosexual voice but it could do with a bit more work on it he thought

Also else where Craig who'd also seen the show had sneaked into his parents room and stole his moms pail pink nail polish and took it back to the bathroom locking himself inside incase someone came in

Their Craig looked at his nails and sighed as they were in a bad way and it take a lot of scrubbing to clean them up he thought ao Craig filled up the sink with hot soapy water and a nail brush

After about 5 miniutes of Constant scrubbing Craig finally got his nails clean but they were still in a bad way and he'd really would have loved to get a manicure at the locjhal beauty spa but thise would have to do just now so once Craig had dried off his then carfully painted them a delicate shade of of pale pink his first small steps to being Metrosexual

Omg just wait till everyone sees thise their gonna be so Jelouse that I'm first to go Metrosexual he thought to himself also Craig desided that he'd paint Tweeks nails pink. Too and that be a challenge. Getting Tweeks nails to look nice as they were in bad way too dirty bitten and coffee stained but with Craig's care they'd hopefully come up nice

But elsewhere Stan had done the same thing and now he was wearing a pretty shade of pale pink nail polish that he'd taken out his parents room as he daren't dare touch Shellys nail polish as he valued his life and now Stan sat blowing on his nails to dry them

Hmmm not bad at all I guess that will do for just now till I get a proper manicure Stan thought sneaking back into his parents room to put back the nail polish as his parents were tiding up downstairs and getting the dinner ready and Shelly was on the phone chatting to yet another new boyfreind and she was in the lounge good job as if she'd have caught Stan shed have told on him no doubt

That night both Craig and Stan tried to hide their painted nails untill they felt the time was right to show them so just now both boys felt they were closet metrosexuals just now

But later that evening Randy was also talking about the Metro craze with some of his workmates on line infact all the men were talking about it

So what do you think of thise Metrosexual craze then asked Randy when he came off line

Well I don't know really it could be a good thing as some of the men in thise town look like homeless pepole and smell bad so maybe thise metrosexual craze could be a good thing and do thise town some good and those men that present the show even though they are Gay ohhh their so good looking too why do you know enyone that's gone metrosexual said Sharon

No not yet but the guys are talking about it and they like it too Randy said

Well if it improves everyone then yes go for it Sharon smilled

At hearing that Stan so wanted to tell everyone that he'd painted his nails and planned to go Metro very soon but he held back and kept quiet about it and kept his nails hidden

Next day as the Blizzards has stopped and eased a but despite the heavy snow that still lay on the ground and the icy cold temprutures the school managed to reopen that day and everyone just wore their normal clothes but everyone was talking about the metro craze but Stan never mentioned it. and kept his hands hidden as most of the time he had his gloves on so Stan didn't. Say anything. To Craig and Craig also kept quiet too not saying anything to Stan but at lunchtime in the toilets Kenny spyed on Craig and Tweek as Craig painted Tweeks nails and he hurried back to tell Stan

Oh crap Craig's going metrosexual too said Stan when Kenny told him what did you see he asked the blond

Well I was in the cubical taking a dump Kenny sniggerd but Stan cut him off Kenny Metrosexualx don't talk that way It's too course Stan said making Kenny tut

Well what ever I was in the toilet cubical right and I heard Craig and Tweek comming in I recognised their voices and Tweek spazzing out as ushal and Craig said thise nail Polish is just really beautiful it's a delicate shade of pink it looks really natural but adds shine to your nails and your nails are in a bad way but that manicure I'm treating you too will help them Kenny said oh and they also put on fake gay lisps Kenny added

So did you see anything or did they see you asked Stan worridly

Na all they seen was a closed cubical door and feet underneath if they looked but doubt it and I seen nothing shure they might smelt what I did as it stank a bit oh and I let one rip in the cubical so they'd have heard that maybe smelt it too as I sometimes do stinky farts depends what iv eaten But as i said they didnt see me so it could have been anyone really Kenny sniggerd making Stan roll his eyes but said nothing about Kennys toilet Habits

Damn it if Tucker and his gang go metrosexual then we will have some compertion we need to step up our act Stan said

Well in not really shure if I want to go metrosexual I'm happy the way iam okay maybe iam scruffy and smell a bit and my hair needs washed and cut but hey that's me really iv no compliantes shrugged Kenny smilling

Huh your like that becouse you can't afford to dress nicely and you don't have hot water your far too poor Cartman taunted the blond boy

Shut it fatass you couldn't even fit into the clothes least I'm skinny and I can wear anything I want as it will fit me no problem

Look will you guys shut up I thought I had your back up on thise if I'm going Metrosexual I need your support Stan said

Yeah you will but look around you Stan the guys are dressed normal and who's to say the craze will even take off might not come here we all know their is poverty in thise town a lot of pepole can't aford the metrosexual craze and think about it not every craze takes off here Kenny said

Yeah true but a lot of crazes do take off here and something tells me that thise new metrosexual craze is gonna be really big and won't be long till all the guys here are Metrosexual Stan said

Well what ever then but I dunno really I guess we will have to just wait and see what happens said Kenny as the bell went and everyone all headed for class

Nomore was said about the metro craze in class as everyone. Got on with their lessons but Stan. Kept trying to get a look at Craig and Tweeks nails but as they were sitting behind him today So it was hard to see and Stan did get told off a few times for turning round and he was told to look at the front and pay attention unless he wanted detention so he didn't see Craig and Tweeks nails but later all the girls were talking about the new Metro craze stunning the boys a bit

Oh did you girls see that cool new show queer eye for the straight guy on tv yestarday ohh isn't it awesome and those guys are so cute too I think my mom has a crush on them even though their gay a girl with long black hair said as she went into her locker

Oh yeah Wendy my mom loves the show too and apparently theirs a new fashion trend going round for guys in the big citys I heard its huge in New York and LA it's called metrosexual I think and basicly what it means is guys taking care of themselfs and getting beauty treatments having their hair done and wearing nice clothes stuff us girls have being doing for years a girl with long blonde curly hair said

Oh yeah that's so true Bebe it's really good too oh my mom loves the show too another girl said and 3 more girls all commented on the show at how cool it was and how cute the presenters were

I think it's an awesome show and I really like a guy to look and smell really good oh God I'd love to date a metrosexual it be so cool and you could share beauty tips with him too now I'm not saying our boys are ugly or smell bad or dress scruffy well apart from Kenny but guess its not his fault as he's in poverty but the boys here could really do with a visit from those queer eye guys their so cute and let's face it our boys are hopeless all they care about is farting going to Sizzelers and that stupid Terrance and Philip show they have no fashion. Sence they don't comb their hair their clothes look if they've slept in them and their nails are filthy and bitten Wendy said making a discusted face as she took her best freind Bebe by the arm as they headed off for their next class

OMG did you guys hear that what a fucking cheek were not ugly and that bitch had a go at me fuck I want to slap her stupid face said Kenny in a bad mood now

But sadly the boys had overheard everything and were deeply offended by it all and poor Kenny felt really hurt at what he heard as he couldn't help the way he looked

Well that's chapt 2 done did plan to make it long but visitors have come so got to be polite and talk to them So chappy 3 will be coming sometime soon if I have time. As have a Dentist visit tomorrow :-/ but enjoy the story


	3. Chapter 3

Well okay I do admit it yeah shure i smell a bit and need a bath or a shower and my hair. Does need a good wash and trim and I'm a bit scruffy but you try washing in icy cold water every morning it's not out of choise I'm like thise if I had lovely hot water and more money I'd be clean smelling nice my hair washed every 2nd day even a nice style too it and nice clean new clothes but we don't have that kind of money and also you try it and it's fucking worse in winter like the bloody artic in the bathroom and thing is I really hate saying thise but yeah sadly Cartman is right so I doubt very much if I can aford to go Metrosexual when I can't aford warm new every day clothes and yes I sometimes do have to sleep in my jacket as its so bloody cold in my room my blanket is full of holes and thin becouse of age and my duvet is so thin and old too as thats out the thrift store and theirs no heating what's so ever in my house Kenny sighed sadly

Hey we know that dude and no it's not your fault your like thise we all understand your problems at home so don't worry said Stan patting Kennys back but don't you worry Kenny we will show those stupid dumb girls that we can look and. Smell awesome too and by the time were finished we will even give those queer eye guys a run for their money we will out dress them and you'll see the girls will be throwing themselfs at us said Stan putting his arm around Kenny and Cartmans shoulders as the trio headed for class

What about Kyle we will need to let him know our plans cant you call him said Kenny later after class

No point just now as his phones switched off now I called it last night. But he's turned it off but he will be back on Sunday or late Saturday night but I think once we explane everything too him and what the girls said he will want to go Metrosexual as soon as possible Stan said

Well I dunno you know how Kyle is with crazes he's very strong minded and likes to be indervigel remeber the Pokemon. Craze said Kenny

Yeah he got into the craze at the last moment when it was ending and the only craze Kyle didn't get caught up in cos he hated it was those little Troll dolls Stan said

Duh none of the guys did those little dolls were for girls I remeber my sister having a pile if them not the real Troll dolls but cheap look a likes she didn't notice the difference and loved them but hey it was still a naked ugly little doll with fluffy sticky up bright coulerful hair so she thought they were the real thing infact I think she still has a few somewhere in her room she thought they were really cute said Kenny laughing

Well what ever Kenny were not really talking about Collecting Troll dolls but wait I think Shelly still has her collection too somewhere all shapes and sizes too she had ugly little critters they were but like your Karen Shelly thought they were cute but anyway wer were talking about getting Kyle to go metrosexual not Troll dolls and I think if Kyle had heard what those girls had said about us boys he'd defently want to go metrosexual now listen you two guys iv got an me at the malls main entrance by the shopping cart bay tomorrow at 9.30 am sharp now that's all I'm saying we have a lot on call it a secret mission okay Stan smilled putting his finger to his lips suggesting for them to be quiet.

Then Stan stopped talking as Craig's gang passed them they were talking about something too but also changed the subject and glared at Stans gang but said nothing as the 2 gangs passed each other

Craig and his gang had also heard the insult that the girls had given all the boys and Craig was really pissed now and the rest of his gang weren't happy too

Dude did you hear what thise fucking bitches said were not dull and boring and we defently don't smell bad okay my teeth are a bit crooked but that can be fixed I'll ask mom to take me to dentist but the only boring boys around here is Marshs gang and they probelly mean McCormick he stinks god knows when he last had a bath or washed his hair but were way better than them said Craig

Yeah course we are but it's obviouse that the girls like the new metrosexual look it turns them on but I think it looks so damn Gay I hate pink and I'm not gay I'm straight Token said

Yeah we know that but that's the whole point Token your ment to look gay but your really straight and it's gonna be huge thise new craze so that's why I need all your back up on thise becouse if Marshs gang go Metrosexual we will have compertion and we have to try and look better than them so I think it's time to strike and undergo a big change so maybe being Metrosexual isn't that bad and we wanna look say better than Marshs stupid gang they look if they got dressed in the dark and iv seen homeless pepole look better than Mcormick Craig said

Oh Jeezus no I can't change my look it's say too much pressure no no no I'm fine said Tweek shaking and freaking out making Craig roll his eyes and sigh

Look chill out will you dude now just leave it to me you'll be fine I promise and it will be fun and we will look the coolest in the school the girls will be over us like a rash so listen guys or should I say girlfriends meet me at the mall tomorrow at 9am mom will give me a lift as she's working tomorrow and she passes the mall on her way to work so meet me at the side entrance at the red carpark near the side shopping cart bay sharp said Craig not realising that Stans gang were going to the mall too and they might even run into each other

But remeber fags don't say a word to Marshs gang okay I can't wait to see the look on their stupid faces when we're the first to go metrosexual. Omg their gonna be so jeliouse of us said Craig smilling meanly and the others gave a mean laugh

On Saturday morning Stans gang minus Kyle were all at one end of the mall and Craig's gang were at the other end and as it was a rather big mall with 2 leavles amazingly the 2 gangs didn't meet yet Stan thought he'd seen Craig or Tweek looking over the balcony but when Stan looked again the boy vanished Craig Tweek Token and Jason ran around the top leavel on one side of the mall but the boys also coverd the other upper side too whist Stan Cartman and Kenny shopped on the ground leavel and when they both swopped leavles Stans gang on upper leavel and Craig's gang on the bottom leavel they still didn't meet but came very close as Craig's gang desided to go upstairs again and Stans gang was their too so when both gangs desided to take the same elevater down Craig's gang plus a few other pepole were in the lift and Stans gang ran to catch that same lift but missed it and as the doors were closed they couldnt see who was in the lift so they took the other lift at the other end of the mall so no one knew the other gang was their

Stan was kind enough to treat Kenny to a few things but Kenny had cash on him that day he and his dad had sold a lot of stuff at the scrap yard the night before and though Kenny did get paid well too he felt it wasent enough so when his dad fell asleep on the sofa before he went on a drinking spree to the bar no doubt to spend all the money he made and get drunk Kenny went through his jacket pockets and stole his dads share of the money before his dad woke up to head out again so that day at the mall Kenny was okay for money but Stan still treated his freind to a spray tan manicure pedicure and a facile and Kenny was delighted by it

All 3 boys Stan Kenny and Cartman got spray tans so they looked a deep golden brown colour and despite the bitterly cold freezing weather and temprutures well below Zero and the threat of more snow the 3 boys looked if they'd all spent a month on a hot sun kissed beach in Miami also all 3 got facials their eyebrows plucked and shaped and waxed and their nails and hair done

Stan got a deep rich conditioning treatment done and a trim so now his hair looked very shiny and felt silky smooth and smelt nice also he had some styling products in it

Kenny got a trim as his hair had a lot of split ends also the same deep conditioning treatment as Stan and his hair was set on rollers and gelled at the front and he too had a lot of styling products in it

Cartman. Also got a trim and same deep conditioning treatment and some blond highlights put in to brighten it up a bit and all 3 boys looked stunning now

Also the boys got a lot of new clothes and some they wore right away and even Kenny got new clothes and wore an adorable fluffy baby blue new jacket and had his gelled bangs peeking out and he looked so cute and cuddly in it and now all 3 boys looked and smelled awesome and kept looking at their reflections in Store windows or anywhere they could see themselfs as they knew that they looked really good now and now they headed into a large department store as they wanted to get new phones in bright pink and Kenny desided to get a new cheap pink phone

Meanwhile at the other end of the mall Craig's gang had also undergone a huge makeover and they all desided to get matching hot pink track suits with white trim white t shirts with pink triangles the gay symbols and floral pink trainers and like Stans gang they too had spray tans and beauty treatments and their hair done too in the same salon but at different times so they didn't meet and the time Craig's gang had gone to the salon Stans gang had left ages ago but Craig's gang did run into Butters and his freinds Conner and Pip who'd also underwent a metro make over and worse still the boys also seen 5 of the dads and they were coming out of a store carring bags also looking metro

Oh Jeezus Christ everyone's gone metrosexual said Taeek all jumpy and panicking

Yeah so what no big deal and I bet that were still the best looking Metrosexuals their is I mean you can't get much gayer than us we look fabulous said Craig as they all sat down on a bench and Craig handed Tweek some coffee with a straw in it as that calmed him down

Omg I just can't wait to Monday oh we are so going to rock that school everyone will be so jelious as we're the best looking said Token looking into a small pink mirror he'd just bought

Yeah we will show those chicks who's dull now and we now look far more beautiful than them were simply adorable said Craig in a gay voice

Yeah how dare they what a cheek they won't call us dull again huh I can't get over that how dare they they'll be so jelouise they'll wish they were us said Tweek now sounding very calm and not twitching he was normal now also Craig had put something in Tweeks coffee that calmed him

Ohh darling what shade of nail polish is that I love it said Token looking at nail polish that Jason had. bought

Ohh yes it is it's called hint of lavender. a very pail lilic I got it in the 3 for 10 dollers deal omg their so cute too I got hot pink and pearly pink for school also it says it strengthens your nails and it's chip proof isn't that just fabulous. darling said Jason also sounding gay

Ohhh yes I seen that offer too mmm your right sweetums it is fabulous Tweek and i got 3 shades of pink ooohh I love pink said Craig smilling

Ohh yes me too also I got thise adorable little mirror with a flower on the back. Like Tokens plus some scented hand cream keeps your hands silkily soft and theyll smell nice also some cream glitter for your face and some blusher and lip gloss and Craig treated me to them all ooohh isn't he such a sweetie said Tweek. sniffing the scented hand cream

Ohh they are beautiful I love that smell I got the lovely black beauty range for dark skin that range is so adorable said Token pulling out a mascara to show his freinds

As the boys sat chatting about make up and what they'd. bought. like a group of girls they were actully unaware that not far behind them was Stans gang infact both gangs sat back to back. Only separated by large indoor plants and shrubbery that stopped them seeing each other and loud music and other pepole talking stopped them from hearing each other so they had no idea they were so close almost within touching distance infact you could see the pink of Craig's gang through the green from Stans side but Stans gang had other things on their mind

OMG I look so awesome oh I will be fighting those chicks off me I'm so hot Kenny said looking at his prefectly manicured nails that were painted a pale pink also also his hood was now down showing of his hair that was styled in waves

Oh that is so true Kendoll the girls are right into guys like us now and I guess thise is for them in a way said Stan sniffing some male perfume he'd bought

Ohh I know darling but oh dear what about Kyle he will be turning up with his old scruffy clothes on come Monday and don't get me wrong darling even though I do like Kyle he is cute but just now hell be so uncool he will spoil our new image he's now well dare i I say boring Kenny said

Well we can always kick him out the gang we don't need the likes of Kyle bringing us down and we don't want a dull boring Jew hanging out with us in our beautiful new Metrosexual gang we can just replace. Him with someone who is Metrosexual. Said Cartman reading a metrosexual magazine he'd found

What no no way we can't do that give up on Kyle so easly becouse he's not metrosexual no what we will do is bring him down here for a Metrosexual makeover instead that's all then he will look as cool as us we will do it tomorrow if he's back instead of playing basket ball said Stan then paused and gasped in shock omg ooohhh no we can't play basked ball. Oh horrors of horrors we'd chip our new nail polish and ruin our manicures and our nails look simply adorable too said Stan looking at his pale blue nails he'd gone for baby blue nail polish oh I do love thise shade too it's called powder blue with a tiny hint of glitter Stan said looking at his nails

Hmmmm oh yes their so adorable I got pink their called coral pink also very glittery too I love them and Cartman has the same said Kenny taking Cartmans hand too look at his nails

Yes thise pale pink means we can wear them to school and mine has glitter in them too Cartman said

Soon the boys all stood up to get ready to leave as they'd finished with the mall now and wanted to go back to Stans to look at their things also they still didn't see Craig's gang sitting on the other side as they were planning to do more shopping for things so once again both gangs missed each

Despite the freezing cold weather and feeling cold as the winds whipped about them Stan and Cartman pretended not to feel the cold as it wouldn't be very metro like to complane so they tried their hardest not to shiver but Stan wished that the metro craze had happend in the summer when it would be much warmer and he really missed his warm coat and he was shure Cartman felt the same

Only Kenny was warmly dressed in his snug cosy warm coat and he felt nice and warm to the touch and Stan and Cartman felt the heat off Kenny as they all linked arms and rode back home on the bus so they snuggled up close to Kenny but being Metro they didn't think it was gay to cuddle up to Kenny and he liked it too

Well that's that chappy done. More up soon. Also got on good at Dentist today only a cheak up and I got. My teeth all polished so their even whiter :-D


	4. Chapter 4

Next day the boys fathers now got into the metro look too and they had all headed to the mall too to get glamed up apart from Kyles dad and had to beleive but even Kennys dad went metro and normally he didn't care what he looked like or if he smelled bad but now he was all metro and wouldn't stop looking at himself in the mirror confusing Carol and Karen as Kevin had gone metro too

Also in the tv listings that day as well as the day before their was 4 more episodes of Queer eye and some other shows that were aimed for Gays and Metros and the boys watched round at Stans with Randy Stuart and Kevin as the McCormick TV set was still broken and lying out in the front yard in the snow where it had landed 2 weeks ago during the drunken fight and the set was now coverd in snow and their was no signed of it being moved so Kenny Kevin and their dad all headed over to Stans place to watch the Queer eye shows their and also they learned how to strut or walk in a gay way and talk with fake lisps and call each other darling doll or sweetums and scream like a girl if they got excited

Kyle arrived home late on Saturday night around 10pm and despite being tired from all the traveling he desided to call Stan to say hi he was back and if they wanted to hang out and play basketball then goto Sizzelers or catch a movie if it was snowing as they normally did on a Sunday after the boys had returned from their church service but Kyle got no awnser Stans phone was switched off so unlike him and it made Kyle worry so he then desided to call Kenny as Stan and Kenny hung out a lot too but Kennys phone was also switched off Kyle thought that Kenny would be out of credit and his phone would be dumped in a drawer or in the corner of his room somewhere so out of depiration Kyle called Cartmans phone but to his shock even that was switched off that was so unlike his freinds as Stan and Cartman never turned off their phones Kenny maybe yes but not the other pair

Kyle was a bit disappointed when he got no awnser but as it was late he thought maybe Stan had gone to bed Cartman will have probelly fallen asleep in front of the tv his fat belly coverd in cheesy poof crumbs and cola spilled down the front of his sweater and Terrance and Phillip blaring loudly on tv all night as ushal whist his mom was screwing someone upstairs as that happend a lot at Cartmans house and that Kenny had no credit in his phone so Kyle went on his Facebook page and left them a message to call him as he couldn't get hold of them by phone and they weren't on line too so Kyle. tended to his little virtule farm planting some crops and seeing to his. Animals before turning in for the night hoping his freinds would call in the morning but still no luck

Kyle checked his phone and his Facebook page to see if he gor any messages. but none apart from his dorky cousion also called Kyle so Kyle messages him saying he was busy and catch him later as really he couldn't stand him he was such a nerd

Kyle Bubbah eat your breakfast you must eat something or you will get ill and end up back in hospital again you won't want that Sheila said fussing over her oldest son

No I don't and don't worry mom I will eat it in a second but I'm waiting in a phone call or three phone calls as I left a message on Stan Kenny and Cartmans Facebook page to call me as their phones are switched off just wanted to see what they want to do today but can't get hold of them and that's so unlike them shure Kenny sometimes turns off his phone when he's got no credit but the other two never do that I just don't understand sighed Kyle looking at his phone waiting for a call or text from his freinds

Well maybe their at church don't Christians go to church on Sundy thise is their sacred day Sheila said

Yeah it is but they always call me after church I just don't understand them Kyle sighed

Well what ever son now you can call your freinds later now eat up your breakfast and don't forget to take your insulin shot and cheack your suger level now we can't have that going crazy all over the place and you blacking out and ending up in hospital as your mom said said Gerald as he ate his breakfast

No dad don't worry I won't get ill and I'll take it in a moment said Kyle rolling his eyes whist blowing a stray red curl our of his eyes and listning to his over fussy parents and ignoring Ike who yelled take your insulin Kyle

Kyle had type A diabetes and he had to take insulin Jabs every day and also had to mesure his blood suger levels and attended the hospital a lot as an outpatient and he carfully watched what he ate but Kyle had diabetes from a very young age and it was now second. Nature to him yet seeing the look on his freinds faces as they winced whist watching Kyle stick a needle in his thumb and then his hip to mesure his suger level and take his insulin whist Kyle didn't even blink it made him laugh the needles never botherd Kyle but only downside to his condition was that he wasent aloud candy or Sugery drinks that his freinds loved but oddly enough Kyle didn't. Really miss that as he enjoyed diabetic candy and all that suger was fattening and not good for the teeth so Kyle was slender and had perfect teeth and he followed the diet the hospital had given him too and so Kyle didn't feel left out Ike and Gerald were banned from eating sweets in the house infact their wasent a single grain of suger in the Broflovski household

But that day Kyle was really slow eating his breakfast wondering why his freinds didn't call or text him as it was so unlike them but despite worrying Kyle eventually finished his breakfast measured his suger level then took his insulin and other medication he had as Kyle had to take a lot of medication as he had a kidney transplant so he took a lot of drugs to help him but it was worth it to be alive but as he took his medication he still had one eye on his phone waiting for it to ring or bleep with a message but nothing so after helping his mom tidy up a bit he desided to go and find his freinds at their favrioute meeting place at the bus stop where they'd meet Kenny and they they'd plan their day

Kyle was going to bring his ball as the basketball courts were always cleard of snow for the kids to shoot hoops and Kyle loved basketball but he'd forgotten that he'd left his ball round at Kennys last week as Kenny had his ball taken off him as he'd broken a window at school 3 weeks ago now Kennys ball was locked in a closet in the principles office and he wasent getting it back till last day of school before summer break which was months away so Kyle had taken his ball round to Kennys to play and had left it their in Kennys room and the blond had told him to come over anytime he wanted to collect it and the only ball Kyle had now was a tennis ball which he didn't bother with so instead he just took his phone with him then kissed his mom on the cheek goodbye and ruffled Ikes hair as the little boy said Hey I'll get you and then he left laughing to find his freinds and ask them why they didn't call him and what's wrong

Kyle shiverd a bit as he walked to the bus stop as it was a bitterly cold day and threatening to snow again and the tempruture had really fallen now to well below zero and he felt his feet slip a tiny bit as the ground was icy and his breath was seen in the air

Kyle was so glad that he had his warm wollen orenge coat on his heavy green sweater his fleecy green sweatpants tucked in cosy furlined boots and his soft cosy green scarf wrapped around his mouth and his old beloved green hat keeping his head warm with a few stray curls peeking out and he had his warm green gloves on but his hands were deep in his pockets as he jingled a few coins and his phone

Kyle was very cold as the winds whipped at his face and made his nose feel numb he thought he looked like Rudolph the red nosed reindeer with his red nose and with all his shivering Kyle hardly noticed the others up ahead as he was so cold yet he did hear his freinds all chat excitedly about something and laugh at first Kyle thought it was the brand new trailer for the Terrance and Phillip season that was due to start next month as the boys always spoke about that and they all couldn't wait for the new season to start they'd spoke about it for ages at at last the trailer was aired last night between 2 old episodes but as Kyle got nearer to the group he got a shock

He heard Stan say something about falling alseep in front of the TV and dropping cola all down his new Pjamas top and Cartman saying how terrible it was and that was the cutiest top he'd ever seen and how expensive it was and then Kenny say something about how beautiful his new jacket was and it matched his eyes and then something about the hand cream leaving his hands silky soft and smelling nice

Kyle stopped in his tracks and his jaw dropped as he was really shocked wait was that his 3 freinds up ahead they never spoke like that about fashion and with fake lisps and sounding gay before. Normally his freinds would be talking about Terrance and Phillip wanting to shoot hoops and Kenny talking about porn or reading a porn magazine he'd pinched of his dad but as Kyle got closer to his freinds he got a huge big shock and gasped unbelieving at what he seen

These guys up ahead looked like his 3 freinds but again they didn't look like them and they behaved very differently instead of talking about Terrance and Phillip toilet jokes and Kenny looking or talking about naked women and boobs and farting making Kyle mad they acted gay and it confused Kyle

Despite the bitter cold freezing weather Stan was dressed for a sweltering heat wave he wore a black mesh vest top snazzy black silky pants with a blue sparkly belt over them a bracket type thing on his arm and very expensive wrap around shades and a designer label hat a bit like his normal one and he looked very tanned and omg was he wearing make up

Cartman was just as bad dressed in his grey and pink stripped designer sweater with Maddona on it blur satin pants and blond highlights in his hair and also designer shades and he too looked very tanned and also wearing make up and even Kenny looked really good. In a pale blue furry jacket black satin pants gelled blond bangs peeking out and also wearing designer shades and he too was very tanned and wore make up and all 3 smelled very strongly of male perfume that almost made Kyle want to cough so he took a few steps back till he got used to the strong smell

Kyle couldn't beleive it what on earth had his freinds done to themselfs he'd only been gone a week and his freinds had changed so much Kyle could hardly beleive it it if he was dreaming so he went over to talk to them and hearing Stan call Kenny Kendoll and use the word sweetums that made Kyle more confused and Kenny was never called Kendoll he got mostly Kenny or Ken sometimes or even Kennith his full name but never Kendoll so what just was going on with his freinds

Well that's that chappy done sorry it's short as its late here now and I'm shatterd lol also my freind is diabetic like Kyle and that's how I knew about the suger leavels and that as iv seen her do it so more story coming soon also that SP is gay episode is on tonight on uk TV on MTV so I'll watch it for the billionth time never tire of it lol


	5. Chapter 5

Hey their dudes so what's up Kyle smilled going over to his freinds not really shure what to say to the others who all looked at Kyle before removing their shades for a better look at Kyle who was still very confused

Then Cartman burst out laughing and pointed at Kyle who felt a bit angry but didn't say anything

OMG ohh what a dork Kyle is Oh just look at him you guys giggles Cartman pointing at Kyle laughing as Kyle was in shock

Huh what do you mean er I don't get it what's so funny said Kyle a bit offended as his other freinds sighed and rolled his eyes and tutting if they didn't. approve

See Kendoll told you it be like thise he's totally clueless Stan said as Kenny agreed

Will someone please tell me what you are all on about said Kyle confused but Cartman grabbed the corner of his jacket sighing

Oh really nice Jacket Kyle I had no idea that polyester is a really hot fabric thise year I don't think that jacket is so last season no style at all to it laughed Cartman taunting a shocked Kyle

Er wait thise is the jacket I always wear and you guys know that okay yeah I admit it's old but it keeps me warm and dry and fits I'll get another few months out it yet and I don't understand. Why are you all suddenly insulting my jacket you never did that before said Kyle. Still shocked

Oh darling you will never understand becouse I'm afraid your just not trendy enough your just well how do I put it kindly well just thrown together I'm sorry but you have no style. and even Kenny had more style than you just now Cartman said looking at Kenny who just shrugged and kept quiet

Wait a second you guys I don't understand yeah your right so what's with the big change with you guys said Kyle unbelieving

Oh my dear sweet Kyle you so have to get with the times girlfreind and Eric is so right I hate to say thise but you are so outdated and you have no style at all said Stan shocking Kyle even more as he never used Cartmans first name

Ooh yes I do so agree Stan and OMG that Jacket urgh it's like so September the 10th it's simply not fashionable in fact to tell you the truth urgh it's horrible and that colour clashes with your hair omg he must be colour blind said Cartman tugging on Kyles jacket sleeve

Yeah okay it's old but as I said it fits and it keeps me warm and cosy and dry so that's all that matters fashionable or not I love it and come to think of it when did you lot. Suddenly get into fashion you were lucky if your hair got a comb in the morning let alone styled and dyed blond Kyle hit back

Oh you are so right he is totally hopeless he has simply no fashion tast what's so ever he's a title disgrace. To us all sighed Kenny

Omg you are so right Kendoll he is hopeless he will never be fashionable sighed Cartman patting Kennys shoulder

But before Kyle could say anything more to the boys he was prodded and poked by Stan who was tutting and looking at his neck and tugging at his hair annoying Kyle a bit

OMG I just don't beleive it thise is so terrible you have splotches on your neck tell me Kyle are you using any exfoliating products at all asked Stan

Am I what what do you mean hey stop that let go of me yelled Kyle as Kenny suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled off his glove

Right then let me see your nails and what state their in yet I dread to think said Kenny

My nails huh what the hell has come over you guys you're never normally like thise Christ dudes stop it that bloody hurts Kyle yelled as Stan grabbed his other hand rather roughly and pulled off the other glove to look at his nails and gasped in shock

Omg just as I thought look girlfreind those nails are in a terrible state their dirty and look bitten iv never seen anything so bad in my entire life OMG. My dear sweet Kyle with those dirty bitten nails bad skin that wild Afro iam afraid. You are simply not fashionable your in a terrible state said Stan looking at Kyle

Huh what do you mean I'm in a terrible state aww come on guys I'm not that bad and come to think off it even Kenny has worse nails than me his are dirty bitten and have dirt and grime trapped under them infat Kenny has the worst nails in school Kyle said pointing to Kenny

Nope not any more sweetums look Kenny said showing off his beautiful manicured nails that were still painted pale pink from the day before

See sweetie I have beautiful nails now and their long now I got acrilic nails ooh their just so adorable said Kenny glancing that his new nails that easly rivel a models nails

Oh dear o dear you are just a title disgrace and your letting us down you are in desperate need of fashionable help we can't let you out in public looking like thise I'm sorry but your not trendy and bringing us down Stan sighed sadly

Yeah that is so true your just so dated now you look if you belong in the old people's home you look terrible those clothes look if they belong in history said Kenny leaving Kyle hurt as he couldn't beleive what his so called freinds were saying to him and putting him down like thise

Wh what do you mean I'm not fashionable enough so you guys gonna kick me out the gang that iv been in since I was was 4 years old and I thought you guys were my best friends said Kyle really hurt even trying not to cry as it cut like a knife

Oh no no silly buns oh darling their is hope for you still so don't worry now come on Kyle were going to give you a total makeover clothes skin beauty hair omg you will so love it said Stan grabbing Kyles wrist

Whaa a makeover er no no way I'm fine the way iam dude I don't need a makeover Kyle yelled in shock

Oh darling I'm afraid you do need one very badly as I said. Your just so untrendy but don't you worry sweetums it won't hurt it will be really good fun and you will look simply fabulous at the end said Stan smilling

Well it might hurt a little when you get your eyebrows waxed and plucked but don't worry we all got ours done and the effects are oooh so stunning I love them said Cartman

Ooh yes and the effects will be stunning Eric is right and it will be worth it to look so beautiful and you have to expect a little pain ooh you know what they say beauty is pain and that is true said Stan as Kyle grunted

Oh yes darling Stan is right beauty is pain and you will look so beautiful at the end off it now don't you worry girlfreind you leave everything to us we will take care of you smilled Kenny

OMG thise is going to be so awesome oh think about it were just like those guys in the show Queer eye thise is what they do Stan said smilling

Queer eye what's that asked Kyle confused as he'd never heard of the show

OMG girlfreind are you trying to tell me that you have never heard of Queer eye for the straight guy oh Kyle darling tell me that iam not hearing thise OMG I think I'm going to faint thise is too much said Stan acting all dramatic

Er no I haven't said Kyle

Ohh well darling why it's the latest hottest new show on tv everyone watches it even the women as the presenters are soooo good looking swooned Stan

Er well I don't watch it nor does my family infact never heard off it why what's it about asked Kyle

Ohh silly buns it's a fabulous show it's about these really cute gay guys and omg their so awesome well they go around giving straight guys makeovers and teaching them about beauty care decorating the even how to behave and they have started a new fashion trend called Metrosexual and Kenny Eric and I are very proud metrosexualx oh we're we're still straight and like girls but we also like the Gay culture too and taking care of ourselfs and our looks and now we behave ooohhh darling it's going to be so big and Metrosexual style is here to stay forever said Stan smilling

Ooohhh that is so true darling and omg the girls simply love us Metrosexual boys we will be fighting the girls off us at school when they see how adorable we look Kenny said

Poor Kyle was speechless at seeing his freinds look and behave like thise and now they were trying to drag him into it

Er okay so that's cool so you guys wanna do something. With me then I was thinking that maybe we could go to the doller store and get a cheap ball and go shoot some hoops at the basketball court they cleared the snow away so the kids could use it then go to Sizzelers. for lunch Kyle said smilling

OMG shoot some hoops go to Sizzlers are you seriouse oohh noo noo darling not in these beautiful new clothes and we'd ruin our nail polish and manicures and Sizzelers is far too rough and scruffy we go to to the cute little Cafe Du Paris at the mall for lunch they serve up adorable little delicacies said Stan

B but you guys always shoot hoops with me on a Sunday and you all love Sizzlers you said they served the best stakes in America even said Kyle shocked

Darling we told you were metrosexual now and metrosexuals do not shoot hoops in a commen basketball court and eat in rough places were above that and we're far too fashionable for that said Stan

Yes and your way too rough and scruffy to hang out with us now so run along now you can't be our freinds any more as your not Metrosexual you bring us down said Cartman snootily with his nose in the air

Poor Kyle was speechless but Stan cut in placing his hand on Kyles shoulder

Look sweetums were not kicking you out our gang okay you just need a make over that's all and they you will look cool as us darling so relaxe and leave it too us said Stan fingering Kyles coat and glaring at Cartman

Look I'm fine you guys I don't need to go Metrosexual or what ever you guys call it I'm happy like thise okay I might not be as cool as you guys but I don't mind I'm dressing for comfort and to keep warm said Kyle

Omg see what I mean now look Kyle can't you understand we don't want you in thise gang anymore it's for Metrosexuals only begain Cartman but a sharp elbow in the stomock from Stan silenced him

Now look darling don't listen too him their is hope for you yet Kyle. Come on Kendoll we have work to do here said Stan grabbing Kyles arm

Dont worry darling I'm onto it said Kenny grabbing Kyles other arm and poor Kyle aloud himself to be dragged to the mall

Er you guys I don't think all thise is reall necessary shure you guys be metrosexual or what ever it's called by all means I don't mind but count me out just leave me be please I'm fine like thise said Kyle trying to protest but 3 onto one poor Kyle had no chance to fight back as Stan and Kenny dragged him and Cartman pushed him from behind. Kyle was trapped

Soon they all arived at the mall and the boys dragged poor Kyle around all the clothes stores making Kyle try on everything they picked with Stan practically bulling Kyle and Cartman and Kenny running around fetching more clothes to give him more options and all 3 boys loved it and had a great time but Kyle hated it he hated going clothes shopping even with his mom let alone his freinds that was more a girl thing he felt and eventually about 2 hours later or maybe more they had finally finished their clothes shopping. and we're carring hundreds of bags it seemed and Kyle hated what the other 3 had chosen for him and worse still he was forced to wear some of his new clothes their and then a bright orenge silk short sleeved shirt satin blue green pants glittery shoes also a bracelet on his wrist and his new shoes pinched his feet

Oh God I look so weird said Kyle looking at himself in a large security mirror in the mall oh and where are my old clothes he added

Oh noo noo darling now don't say that you are beginning to look beautiful you just need some more work done on you that hair urgh and omg those nails are a total disgrace and look at you your so so pale but we can take care of that don't worry and as for those rags you called your old clothes well Kendoll dumped them in the trash outside the store you don't need them now their so old and boring these clothes look beautiful and so stylish Stan said

Wha what oh no Kenny you stupid idiot those clothes weren't that old really maybe over a year old and they were so comfy and warm too I loved them and I'll freeze like thise and also theirs nothing wrong with my hair and it will get cut back in the spring and you all know that no one can tame my wild curls it's been tried only a pair of siccors can tame it and no one is aloud to cut my hair unless mom is their and as for my nails their fine and you guys know I can't take a tan I'll burn and go red Kyle said but no one listend to him it seemed

Yeah I burn too as I'm fair skinned too being really blond and you guys have seen me sunburned. In the summer but relaxe will you were not going to expose you to nasty sun beds or the sun where ever that has vanished too thise is a spray tan it's harmless and will look so fantastic and thise dosent hurt getting done I got spray tanned Yestarday we all did and see how beautiful and brown I look Kenny said showing Kyle his deep suntan

Yes our tans do look fabulous and as for that hair Kyle omg it's a total mess I hate saying thise but it looks if your auditioning for little orphan Annie with that hair darling but I'm sorry that fro has got to go said Stan tugging on one of Kyles curls

But before Kyle could react to Stans comment he seen Kenny pull out a new pink glitzy phone and called what seemed to be a store booking an appointment

Oh hi. Their Lindsey darling is the boss Stevi their it's Kendoll remeber we were in Yestarday ohh darling you do that's super said Kenny putting on a gay voice

What the hell fuck it dude what's he doing Kyle demanded and also what's with the new phone he's got it's pink Kyle said stunned

Ohh don't panic sweetums were just booking you infor a spray tan and also a complete beauty makeover including a facile manicure pedicure hair done massage the works ooohhh you will really love it said Stan and yes Kenny got the new phone Yestarday we all got new phones in glittery pink said Stan showing off his new glittery pink phone

So that's why I couldn't get hold of you guys on your old phones I was calling the old ones Kyle said

Oh Kyle darling we don't use those old phones any more we just haven't got around to putting our sim cards in the new ones yet we will do that later but come on darling black and silver is so straight and dull now pink is the way to to go now the pinker the glitzier the better and all Metrosexuals only use pink phones said Cartman looking at his new pink phone

Omg Kyle don't tell me that your still using your old boring silver and black phone said Stan shocked as Kyle brought out his phone

Yeah I like thise phone and it's not old or boring It's really cool its an Apple iPhone and does everything it has video camera and camera with zoom in features Internet you tube Facebook Twitter Skype hundreds of really cool apps and games also music and films and it cost a fortune i only got it for my birthday best present I say so it's not that old and I love it said Kyle sadly holding the phone close to his chest of protecting it and he was shocked too as Stan and Kenny said how cool the phone was when he first got it

Oh maybe it is a little cool with all the things it can do but look at it darling well it's not pink now us it but don't you worry sweetums we will get you another phone or maybe a cover for it in bright pink that has glitz on it or we can get glitzy stickers said Stan Making Kyle growl a little as he pushed the phone deep into the pocket of his new pants

Now okay listen darlings now were all booked in at the beauty salon were getting more treatments too and Kyle is getting the works like us facials manicures pedicures and also Kyle is getting a spray tan and his hair done so he will look fabulous like us said Kenny making kissy noises at Kyle who backed away making a face if he was discusted

Ohhh fabulous that will be fun Kendoll Stan said clapping his hands in delight

Yes ooh isn't it well were booked in to go their in an hour so we have an hour to play with so let's look round the stores a bit said Kenny smilling

Ohh super idea Kendoll love it omg I'm soo enjoying myself so much fun ohh I know let's goto the big department store and have a look around I love that store omg thise is so awesome Stan said clapping his hands again and skipping a little ignoring Kyle groan omg fuck it

So once again poor Kyle was dragged into the department large store with the other 3 dreading what they had planned for him

Hey guys I know let's go to the toy department and look at the really cool gadgets and that also they let you play with the samples in here and I loved the remote controlled helecopter that flyes and lights up and has noises that looks awesome said Kyle heading towards the toys but got pulled back

Oh no no no silly buns toys and games are for little kids Metrosexuals don't play with toys and games oh no how childish now let's goto the cosmetic department and anyway I want to look for something said Stan leading the way

What omg I don't beleive thise you guys always loved going to the toy department it was your favrioute place and yours too Kenny and shure you wanted that new Ironman talking figure you've been after that for ages Kyle said shocked

Oh Kyle. I used to like Ironman but not anymore its so not Metrosexual so I don't like him now and I gave all my Ironman stuff away to the thrift store bas I have no need for him now said Kenny shocking Kyle

Omg I don't beleive thise but you loved Irionman you always were him when we played at being the Adventures and dressed up as him at Halloween next you'll be all telling me that you no longer like Terrance and Philip gasped Kyle fearing the worse

Okay we won't tell you then urgh Terrance and Philip their discusting I mean darling who watches them their so course and rude they should be banned Cartman agreed and Stan and Kenny nodded in agreement

Omg thise just gets worse but you guys loved Terrance and Philip and never missed it you'd go to great lengths to see it and it was all you spoke about. You were obbsessed with it Christ dudes what's come over you guys said Kyle stunned

Kyle darling we have just grown up that's all and those things like toys the Adventures Terrance and Phillip are just so stupid and childish and so not Metrosexual we have changed now Cartman said smilling

You change yeah right I find that hard to beleive. So does thise mean that you will stop bulling me for being a Jew and quite the Hitler and Holocaust jokes and doing Nazi salutes around me said Kyle

Why yes of course my dear sweet freind that was so childish and not metrosexual like and as I said I have changed we all have Cartman said sweetly

Yeah right whatever I will beleive that when I see it mutterd Kyle

Thats that chappy done and more to come later. Will Cartman ever change to stop bulling Kyle we will have to wait to later to find out but more to come later so stay tunned and enjoy


	6. Chapter 6

Omg omg ooohhh girlfriends will you just look over their OMG I think I'm going to die oh wow their it is oh thise is so fabulous I hadly can beleive it look their is the new scent that I want so much gasped Stan acting all dramatic and giving a girly scream as he and Kenny and Cartman rushed over to the. Fragrance counter dragging poor Kyle too and picked up the leaflet advertising the scent of a male perfume called Inspire and they sniffed a tester patch on the leaflet oohing and aaaing

So what's the big fuss over a stupid bottle of scent looks like and aftershave to me said Kyle looking at the leaflet and fuck dude look at the price tag it's like a hundred dollers you guys are totally crazy said Kyle not believing it

Oh shh will you Kyle thise scent is just so fabulous it's the official scent of the Queer eye show and iv seen the ad on tv last night and even the presenters wear it as they advertise it ((I made that one up )) ooh I so do want it and I'd smell like them it smells of vanilla and a hint of musk mmmm smells beautiful said Stan sniffing the tester as Kenny and Cartman sniffed the tester too

Ooh yes that is lovely I really like that myself and isn't it wonderful thise adorable queer eye guys are bringing Out a lot of things that they use in the show theirs adorable moisturiser shampoos conditioners male cosmetics and lots of skin care products ooh and a new book too omg I so have to have it said Kenny

Ooh I know darling so am I I will get the book later next week and OMG I so love that song from the show ooh how does it go again said Stan as Cartman sang the song all things just keeping better in a gay voice

Ooh I really love that song it's the theam song from the show it's by a band called Wildfire but OMG I imagin the queer eyes singing it said Kenny I also have it as. my ring tone on my phone the blond added now playing the song on the phone as Cartman and Stan sang along to it

Urgh sounds so damn gay to me Kyle said making a face

Darling it's not gay it's Metrosexul remeber that oh honestly silly buns their is a difference iv explained all that now girlfriends let's look around we can save up and get a bigger bottle of that scent and share it another time now let's see if they have. my magazine in stock yet as they stock magazines and books here. Stan said as everyone all headed over to the books department with Kyle following them he now felt defeted

Oh come on don't tell me those bloody queer eye guys have brought out a magazine now said Kyle now fed up

Ohh no no silly well not yet darling but their is really good magazine along the same lines on the metrosexual look it's about dressing and looking good and what's in and what's so Yestarday OMG it's awesome

Oh their it is sweetums Metro style said Kenny going and picking up a glossy feminen looking magazine and handing it to Stan

Oh dash it Kendoll I have that one that's the last issue oh we'll I guess it can't be in yet ooh do tell me Kendoll what's the date on that issue will you sweetie Stan said

Oh dash what the hell Stan you never say oh dash it you normally swear like the rest off us said Kyle shocked

Ooh darling not any more look honey Metrosexuals don't swear it's just so course and not nice said Stan handing the magazine back to Kenny to put back

Ha but Kenny swears worse than the adults round here he's famouse for his filthy foul mouth Kyle laughed pointing at a shocked Kenny

Dude I don't fucking er I mean I don't swear silly buns Kenny said quickly correcting himself and blushing covering his mouth making Kyle laugh more

Yeah right okay dude whatever Kenny said Kyle as he watched the boys looking through the girly beauty magazines and for once Kenny even ignored the naked women on the covers of the adult magazines that were high up on the top shelves but Kyle didn't say anything

Next to get a make over was Kyles phone he got a clip on cover in hot pink and glittery gem stickers then Stan treated him to a new iPad cover in hot pink too and more stickers to glitz it up as his normal black one he'd got from the Apple store was so boring and dull according to Stan

Soon it was time for them to leave the department store and go to the beauty salon for Kyles makeover and he was very nerviouse and didn't want to go through with it

Look you guys I still think their is really no need for all thise I look fine and their is nothing wrong with my hair or my skin okay iv had splotches before and we all had spots in the past and look at Kenny and you Stan you have a couple of Chickenpox scars from where you scratched and so have I said Kyle showing the boys a faint chickenpox scar on his arm

Yes I know I have faint. Chickenpox scars but I have coverd them up with a consealer so they don't show now something that you don't seem to use Kyle said Kenny Snootly

Hearing thise from Kenny really shocked Kyle as normally Kenny never even combed his hair let alone get beauty treatments

Kyle said no more as everyone arrived at the beauty salon and were greeted by the owner a guy in pink and sounding very gay

Ooohh darlings you all look so adorable today and smell wonderful OMG I love your clothes beautiful and aww is thise your little freind the one you told me about on the phone Kendoll the man said talking to Kenny whist looking at Kyle

Yep thise is Kyle ohh Stevi can you do anything with him he's a mess and his skin and hair is so bad and as for his nails well let's not go their Kenny said

Yes he simply has no beauty sence and his old clothes were terrible we had to force him to wear these clothes omg you should have seen his old clothes Stevi they were horrendous said Stan

Oooh I can simply imagin darlings but don't you worry that pretty little head of yours I can help your freind just you leave it to me I'm your magic fairy godmother and Kyle shall go to the ball I will have him so beautiful by the time he leaves hear now Kyle just follow me let your fairy godmother Stevi help you the man said leading a shocked Kyle by the hand and Stan Kenny and cartman followed them

Okay now darling now my assistents will take care off you now we will first give you a fabulous spray tan give you an adorable sun kissed brown look like your freinds then we will do your hair then a facile then manicure and pedicure ooh and a little make up too will look fabulous the man said

M make up oh come on no way I'm not wearing make up that's for girls Kyle protested

Oh come on Kyle darling were all wearing make up not thick heavy stuff like the raisins girls plaster on themselfs ours is just a hadly their look all Metrosexuals wear make up Stan said

Look guys will you shut the hell up im not fucking metrosexual how many times do I need to tell you and I never will be so drop it Kyle yelled starting to loose his temper

Ohh we know that silly buns said Stan if not listning to Kyle as a woman came over smilling at the boys

Hi their Kyle is it I'm Kate I'm going to be doing your spray tan the girl said smilling

Er do I have to get thise done sorry but I'm not too shure about thise said Kyle

Look it's okay now just strip to your underwear unless you want an all over tan and dont worry you will be fine we went through thise yestarday and we loved it said Kenny trying to grab Kyles shirt to take it off and ignoring Kyle who tried to slap his hands and push him off

Soon poor Kyle despite all his protests soon found himself standing naked nearly but wearing short plastic pants over his underpants and being sprayed a dark brown colour with Stan Kenny and Cartman watching him and smilling

Aahhh thise is freezing Christ Dude Kyle moaned making Kenny laugh a bit

Oh shhh your totally fine but I did forget to warn you it is a bit cold Stan laughed as Kyle pulled a face

Oh God I'll be as dark as Token at thise rate I don't suit a tan Kyle said moaning more

Oh look Stop complaining your totally fine and you look really terrific already said Kenny as he watched Kyle being spray tanned

Your freinds are right honey you look really good and you do suit a tan the girl said smilling

Maybe but I'm so not used to having a tan I, used to being really pale and OMG my moms so gonna freak out when she sees me like thise said Kyle panicking now

Oh I'm shure your mom will be fine and will love it the girl said now spraying Kyles legs

Okay now close your eyes and mouth and turn round and I'll do your front also you will find that your tan will get a lot darker as the day goes onUt ut it will look awesome as if you spent a month on a hot Californian beach and really cute too the girl said smilling

Or a New Jesrey beach teased Cartman but got now reply

Oh just bloody great ill end up orenge and a laughing stock thought Kyle sadly

After about 20 miniutes the girl was finished and Kyle was looking very brown

Now I will leave you here to dry off so no one touch him for about 5 to. 10 miniutes I have turned on the fans to speed things up oh and don't worry Kyle you look awesome the girl said smilling

Er thanks sighed Kyle trying not to shiver as he was freezing

What the hell are you three laughing at I'm bloody freezing my ass off here so it's bloody not funny Kyle said angrily glaring at his three freinds

Oh we know that darling don't forget we went through thise too Yestarday ooh but don't worry darling it will be so worth it in the end you will look really fantastic Stan said making a kissy face at Kyle who growled a little

Well I don't bloody feel fantastic I'm bloody freezing here thise is fucking torcher what your all doing to me Kyle said glaring at his three so called freinds

Well darling didn't we say that beauty is pain and to look beautiful we all have to suffer sometimes too look our best Kenny said

Yeah so you bloody said so don't remind me okay growled Kyle wanting to choke the other three now as he was still mad at them

Soon Kyles new tan was at last dry and now he was a dark golden brown and looking really good but he was to,d it go much darker as the day wore on which Kyle dreaded but Stan said he'd end up the same shade as him Kenny and Cartman

Next another girl cane over to the boys smilling

Hi their Kyle I'm Lisa and I'm going to be doing your hair today so what's to be done with these curls then she said touching Kyles fluffy red Afro

Just tame them if you can their way too wild said Stan

Ha good luck on that one no one can tame my wild hair oh it's been tried as my moms been trying to tame it for years and she once lost a comb in it that was missing for like 3 days in their I didn't feel it so if you can tame it then well done Kyle laughed

Well we can certainly try said Lisa leading Kyle towards a basin and putting a gown on him whist Stan Kenny and Cartman sat in a waiting area reading a magazine

Oh my hair takes ages to wet it seems to soak up water Kyle said laughing a bit as the girl started washing Kyles hair

Its okay sweetie iv handled hair like thise before I can wash it no problem so are you and your freinds going for that new Metrosexual look then Lisa said smilling as she washed Kyles hair

Well they are I'm being forced into it but I don't think thise craze will last long it will be like the others that have come here it will come and go remeber the pokemom craze and the Roswell aniversery craze where everyone were suddenly seeing UFOs and claming theyd been abducted by aliens said Kyle laughing a bit

Yeah I remeber them but thise craze as you call it seems to be huge and the way pepol talk it is here to stay it seems everyone is into the new metrosexual craze and we have had a lot of boys and men in here getting make overs so it's really taken off the girl said

Well I dunno as I said I'm not really into thise craze it's them forcing me to be metrosexual their really caught up in it big time said Kyle suddenly sniffing the air

Hey what's that flowery perfume smell Kyle asked suddenly

Oh it's the deep conditionor treatment that's to be left on now I will wrap your hair in a plastic bag then put a towel over it it will help give your hair a great condition and make it shine and feel super soft and smell nice ow keep that on for 20 miniutes then I will wash it off the girl said handing Kyle a magazine to read

Now do you want anything to drink the girl said smilling

Er no thanks im fine Kyle said and oddly enough he began to enjoy being pamperd and fussed over now

Hey Kyle how's things going asked Stan as he Kenny and Cartman came over to talk to him

Yeah okay I guess the girl gave me some deep conditioning treatment iv to keep on for 20 miniutes said Kyle

Omg oohh I love that treatment we got that Yestarday ooh it leaves your hair so silky soft and smelling so beautiful Kenny said

Ooh yes and the smell is adorable I can smell it from here ooh Kyle your hair will smell so beautiful darling just like ours said Stan as Kyle made a face

Ooh yes I might book. Yself in for another treatment and what do you think if I got a curly perm now you can't get more Metrosexual than that said Kenny

Omg you should Kendoll you have beautiful pale blond hair and a perm would look so fabulous and like a angel Stan said

Wait a second so iv to get rid of my curls and Kennys getting a curly perm that's not right Kyle said

Oh Kennys curls wouldn't be as wild as yours they'd be more waves and look so beautiful too said Stan

I think you would look cute Kendoll but I love my blond highlights they look so fabulous dont you think said Cartman touching his hair

Well I'm defently NOT going blond and I'm not cutting my hair or getting it permed so the curls will look tighter you three do what you want go pink even but count me out Kyle said

Oh nooo silly buns were not forcing you to get your hair cut or to go blond Stan giggled looking at Kyles pouting face

Okay what ever so what torcher have you three planned for me next then said Kyle now in a bad mood

Oh Kyle darling please don't look at it as torcher it's beauty treatments and once your hair is done and finished we will all get facials and face packs then our nails done manicure and pedicure then a touch of make up and more clothes shopping then home back to my place as queer eye is on later and we simply can't miss that Stan said smilling making Kyle roll his eyes and sigh

Soon the conditionor was rinsed off and amazingly the stylet did manage to tame Kyles wild Afro into soft waves with a single curl on his forhead and she put like what seemed a hundred different products in it

Looking at his new hairstyle in the mirror Kyle couldn't recognise himself and his three freinds seem to love it as they all smilled approvingly at him but all the products in his hair made his scalp itch and his hair felt stiff with all the Gel and hairspray and moose in it and he couldn't really scratch his head now and before Kyle could say anything else he plus Stan Kenny and Cartman were now getting face packs put on so they couldn't talk and though the other three seemed to love it and really enjoy all the beauty treatments Kyle really hated it he just wished that he was miles away and also he still wanted to go back and get his old clothes as he missed them and he now really hated kenny for dumping them in the trash like that

Eventully after the face packs came off Kyle had to admit his skin did feel really smooth and soft and he did look awesome and so did his freinds but the beauty treatments were far from over and poor Kyle dreaded what would come next

What beauty treatments have the boys planned for Kyle wait and see. Also their was a book out for that queer eye show I did a bit of research as for the scent or male perfume I don't know if their was one ever released I made that up for my atory so id their is its pure coincedence and the tv ad their was no tv ad that was my idea and the song the boys were singing is the same song that was used during their make over in the SP is gay episode and was the team song for the show sung by a band called Wildfire but next episode coming soon so stay tuned and enjoy


	7. Chapter 7

Aaagghhh yelled Kyle in pain wincing a bit as the girl waxed and plucked his eyebrows and shaped them causing Kyle nearly to jump out the chair in agony

Christ dude that bloody hurts Kyle whimperd a bit in pain as he braced himself again for the other eyebrow to be done

Oh calm down Kyle it's not that bad and we got it done Yestarday but it's worth it too look so fabulous Stan said

Yeah so you keep bloody telling me but it damn well hurts feel if I'm having the hair ripped out Kyle said wincing again and muttering a few swear words as he was in pain again

Well then you shouldn't be so hairy then Cartman sniggerd

Hey fatass I'm not hairy I have fine eyebrows hardly their type and they don't need waxed or plucking said Kyle still wincing in pain as his eyebrow was plucked

Oh that maybe Kyle but admit they do need some shaping and their is a few stray hairs that arnt right the girl said making the others snigger a bit and Kyle groan

Oh grin and bear it Kyle and anyway were getting our eyebrows done again next week we so have to keep up in looking so fabulous. and beauty is pain repeated Kenny again for the 100th time it seemed

Urgh so you keep saying ken so don't remind me and yeah your damn right thise is bloody painfull Owww moaned Kyle again wincing in pain

Oh Kyle your looking beautiful already and those eyebrows are now looking fantastic so think in the stunning results that will get you through Stan said

I dunno it bloody hurts thank God we don't have hairy legs yet least we don't need to get our legs waxed Kyle said

Oh the men are having that done and their chests too the woman said smilling

Well good luck to them mutterd Kyle pulling a face again

At last it was over and Kyles eyebrows looked really nice and shaped and Kyle had to admit they looked good but he kept insisting that they were okay to begin with

Next on the agenda was nails and all the boys got manicures and pedicures and sweet smelling creams rubbed into their hands and feet so they'd feel super soft and smell nice

So are you. boys having nail polish put on then a girl said smilling as she filled Stans nails

Oh I'm not maybe they are said Kyle firmly

Ooh don't listen to him yes we are all off us ooohhh I loved that delicate shade of coral pink that was sooo beautiful said Stan

Ooh yes that shade was so adorable said Kenny smilling

Okay so coral pink on hands and toes all round then the girl said smilling

Ooohhh yes please but I do like your polish it's pretty shade of greeny blue Stan said pointing to the girls painted nails

Oh that's called. A mermaids tear I think it's to do with Pirates of the Carribean not shuts but it is nice the girl said smilling

Kyle sighed deeply but said nothing as he now felt his opinion no longer matters that had been taken away from him by the others as they were in controle

After their nails were done and their hands and feet treated and the boys got their nails painted the boys got a little make up put on a little bit of pink lip gloss pink blush a bit of mascara and their eyelashes curled and a hint of pale eyeshadow to complete the look and some male perfume sprayed on them

OMG we look so fabulous I really love myself said Stan looking in a mirror with the others as they all admired themselfs saying how beautiful they looked

Kyle was totally shocked by his new look it was like a stranger staring back at him but as Stan had kindly paid for all the treatments clothes and that Kyle couldn't apear to be disappointed as he didn't want to let his freind down

So what do you think of your beautiful new makeover then Kyle said Stan don't we all look so gorgouse Stan added smilling

Er yeah I guess but it will take some time to get used to it I guess just not used to seeing myself like ise it's a bit of a shock but er yeah I guess we do all look good Kyle said

And don't worry darling you look so fabulous and you will get used to your new look and grow to love it you have to embrace the Metrosexual look now Kyle becouse that's what you are now darling omg we look so beautiful Stan said admiring himself again in the mirror

Me embrace the metrosexual look doubt it I fucking hate it and I'll need to get my old clothes back Kyle thought sighing

After paying for everything the boys bid their farewells and left the salon strutting like proud peacocks and thinking that all the girls they passed were checking them out and whispering how awesome they looked truth was the girls at the mall hardly noticed them

Also to complete Kyles new look they got him a new green hat or cap which really kyle hated but again he said nothing

OMG we look so adorable I can't wait for tomorrow and see the look on Tuckers gangs face when we have gone Metrosexual first Stan said as they all headed to the little French cafe that was in the mall

Oh Tucker has no fashion sence he looks well thrown together and omg have you seen his teeth their crooked and ugly he needs them all taken out said Kenny as he looked at the menu

Yes Tucker and his gang are like so last year they will turn up tomorrow looking dull and boring whist we will rock the school. That's if Kyle dosent let us down said Cartman

I won't sighed Kyle sadly

Okay then So what are you having Kyle asked Stan as they read the menu

Dunno suger free cola I guess and I'm not hungry he added

Oh darling were taking iced tea through a straw and those little French pasties are so adorable Stan said

Well I can't eat them I'm diabetic I'm happy with cola and I don't need a straw Kyle said

Oh but you do it will ruin your lip gloss and stain your teeth least with a straw you can swallow right away said Kenny as Kyle made a groan

Oh okay then he said but I'm not hungry I had a big breakfast he added but Stan didn't hear him. as he got up to talk to guy he knew who had 2 white little fluffy dogs with pink bows in his arms and Stan Cartman and Kenny were cooing over them

Ooowww their so sweet said Stan in his fake lisp petting the dogs

Ooohh what fabulous little dogs what are they called said Kenny

Merry and Pippin I was in to Lord of the rings when I named them also I have Frodo and Sam at home their turn to come here tomorrow the man said with a fake lisp

Well if I remeber right Merry and pippin in the film we're guys said Kyle looking at the pink bejewelled collers and hair bows the dogs wore

Darling they are boys but my Merry and Pippin here are like me metrosexual so are my Frodo and Sam the man said

I should have known sighed Kyle muttering about metrosexual dogs. but no one heard

Oh they are so fabulous I'd love a little dog like that Stan said or even a poodle Stan added

You have a dog Sparky and hes gay said Kyle

Yes I know that sweetums but Sparky but I can't carry him around as he's heavy Stan said as Kyle shook his head

I think your little dogs are so fabulous darling said Cartman petting the two dogs before the man left shouting in a gay voice oh coooooeeeee to another guy

Oh what adorable little dogs they are Stan said sipping his iced tea through a pink straw

Yes that's the must have accessory imagin having a little dog like a poodle dyed pink would be so awesome Kenny said

Oh Kendoll that be so cute Stan said making Kyle sigh

After the boys had finished their snack at the cafe and a little more shopping it was now late in the afternoon and Kyle had to get home to take his medication so the boys headed home

Luckly before leaving the mall they passed the store where Kenny had dumped Kyles old clothes and they were still their in a carrier bag so Kyle grabbed them and shoved them at the bottom of his bag containing his new clothes when the others weren't looking

All the boys desided to go back to Kyles place including Kenny so they all took the bus back to Kyles house

Meanwhile Kyles parents were sitting watching TV as they had some privet time to themselfs as Ike had gone to a freinds house to play and he'd been their all afternoon and the boys mom said shed make Ike his tea that night and would run him home later and Kyle had gone off with his freinds so Sheila and Gerald had the house to themselfs and desided to watch an afternoon movie that was on and Sheila wanted to watch so her and Gerald settled down in front of the TV to enjoy the quiet Kids free time

Before the movie came on their was a lot of tv trailers for other shows that were on Later that day

And coming up next on the living channel and the fashion channel is queer eye for the straight guy the announcer said showing a clip of a blond man who was one of the presenters talking about getting a man new clothes and saying how cool he looked with a spray tan

And then it's the all new boy meets boy followed by the Love boat for Men and then Mr and Mr and the new unseen. Snog Marry or avoid for men and tomorrow don't forget Blind date for men the announcer said

Ohh oh my their certainly a lot of new tv shows on for Gays thise weather Sheila said snuggling close to Gerald

Yes I noticed that oh I think it's a good thing that pepole are accepting the gay pepole now and look at the boys teacher he's gay Gerald said

Yes I beleive he is I think Kyle and Ike said something maybe thise will encourage gays to come out more instead of hiding away and being judged harshly Sheila said

Yes I agree I think we should be a lot more tolerant towards the gay community their the same as us at the end of the day Gerald said hearing the front door open and the boys come in

Hi mom hi dad I'm home also hope you don't mind I have Stan Kenny and Cartman here with me for a bit said Kyle as he and his freinds headed into the lounge in their full Metro glory

Oohh hi. Their Mr and Mr Broflovski all the boys said sweetly in gay voices causing Sheila and Gerald to stare in total shock

Aaahhh OMG Kyle what have you done to yourself Gerald gasped panicking

Oh Bubbah your beautiful curls OMG what has happend to you and omg are you wearing make up and perfume Sheila said in shock not believing It as she and Gerald jumped to their feet in shock

Oh chill mom and dad I'm just trying to fit in that's all I'm Metrosexual now you guys dont be such a drama queen will you said Kyle in a very gay voice

Meteo what said Gerald shocked

Im metrosexual it's very in just now every male I town is into it I think everyone will be going Metrosexual Kyle said

Yes it's the latest thing and it's here to stay for good it's a life so theirs straights gays bis and Metrosexuals said Stan smilling

Oh they won't understand their too old fashioned come on lets go upstairs to my room said Kyle leading his three freinds upstairs

Omg did you see them their acting so gay oh God shurly not Kyle I mean Kyle can't be gay can he Gerald panicked

Oh no I hope not OMG I'd they find thise out at the Jewish mothers group that my oldest son is gay it be a nightmare omg we have to warn the other parents of all the male children in thise town thise could be really seriouse so they need to be told Sheila said worridly

Yes you are right dear thise movie will need to wait and no doubt it will be repeated again in a few days thise is way more importent said Gerald turning off the. TV as he and Sheila got ready to leave

Kyle honey er your dad and I are just popping out for a bit will you be okay up their with your friends Sheila called up the stairs dreading to go up wondering what Kyle was up to with his freinds up their

Yes mom we're fine up here just enjoying ourselfs so no worries yelled Kyles voice sounding very gay

Oh Gerald say if Kyles up their getting gay for one of his freinds or worse all of them they could be well you know ...Kissing oh dear god the shame off it all I dread it Sheila said

Look dont be silly I'm shure their fine up their ill go and cheack said Gerald going upstairs and chapping on Kyles door and entering the room followd by Sheila and what she seen did put her mind at ease

Kyle was sitting at his study desk twirling round on a pc chair whist Kenny sat on the bed playing with Kyles Terrance and Philip dolls and glancing at a woody and Buzz light year dolls that sat on a shelf as Kyle used to love Toy story and Cartman sat on Kyles Terrance and Philip beanbag chair playing with his phone

Er is everything okay their boys need anything Gerald said

No thank you were fine thanks Mr Brofloski said Kenny in a gay tone

Oh er okay then just to let you know that your mom and I are going out for a bit and we might collect Ike as its to snow again and we don't want him getting stuck but we will be back so theirs food downstairs if you need it and don't forget your medication Kyle Gerald said glancing at everyone.

Okay thanks dad were all fine take your time Kyle said as his parents got ready to leave

Bye Mr Brofloski said Stan Kenny and Cartman sweetly and all in fake lisps and sounding very gay

OMG did you hear that the way they were talking it's really bad they all sound so gay thise is bad we have to warn everyone said Gerald really panicking and grabbing his wife as they raced down stairs to their freinds houses to warn them

But no one was in it seemed everyone had gone round to the Marshs house as they had a new large widescreen tv Randy got in the Black Friday sales the preciouse year and it was Sharon that awnserd the door when she heard the frantic knocking

Oh hi their Sheila hi Gerald come away in sharon smilled seeing her 2 good friends on the doorstep

Sharon huni we really need to talk to you it's very urgent and it involves the boys Sheila said worridly

Er shure okay come in oh all the guys are on the lounge watching tv go straight through if you want to join them gerald Sharon said smilling

Er yes okay is their a game on their wasent one in the tv listings for today Gerald said as he headed into the lounge too see what the guys were all watching

Oh hi their Ger Ger ooh it's so nice to see you darling said Randy giving Gerald a hug and leading him to the sofa

Ooohhh coooee boys we have a guest make room for him sweeties said Randy leading Gerald to the sofa

Ooohh it's so nice to see you Ger Ger now you sit here next to me sweetums ooh your just in time to watch queer eye for the straight guy it's just about to start I also have it on demand so I can watch it any time I want ooohhh isn't that just super said Randy clapping his hands

Omg what's going on not you lot too you all turned gay as well said Gerald shocked

Ooohh no no silly buns not gay just metrosexual like the boys have that's all darling randy said

Metro what er I'm sorry you guys have lost me their said Gerald confused

Ooohhh metrosexual now what it means that were still straight and like women well we love our wives But we really like the Gay culture and love taking care of looks minding our manners cooking decorating ooohh and shopping omg we love shopping Randy said

Oooh yes darling just becouse a guy loves the way he looks and getting in touch with his femine side dosent me that he is gay look take our boys for example their all now but they still like girls another man said

Ooohhh yes look at my little Kenny or Kendoll as he is now called he's metrosexual also I think he is getting a facile and his hair done and nails but the little rascal still has a collection of playboy magazines hidden in his room stuffed under his mattress thinking I don't know about them when I do added a metro Stuart

So you see sweetums all the guys in town are now Metrosexual ooohhh it's just so faboullus and we all look so stunning too now would you like some Shirazz Ger Ger Randy said putting a hand on Gerald's leg making him very nerviouse and thinking OMG Randys trying to come onto me

Well that's that chappy done and more to come later so enjoy. Also their was a nail polish out called a mermaids tear I think it's linked to pirates of the Caribean and as I was watching the third Lord of the rings on DVD last night I thought I'd use the names of the hobbits for the dogs and I do like Frodo Sam Merry and pippin too they were cute but more coming later


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile in the Kitchen it seemed that Sheila's pleads of warning had fallen on deaf ears as all the women were now talking about the new Metrosexual look and loved their new Metro husbands and sons looked and behaved

Oohh don't our men look so fabulous iv never seen my Randy look so neat and clean and smell so wonderful since or wedding I just could marry him all over again and going to bed with him now is a pleshure why he even goes to the bathroom to break wind now said Sharon

Oohh I know my Steven is the same it's that new show on TV queer eye for the straight guy it's the greatest show ever I think and ohh those presenters have done wonders for our men I could kiss them Linda said

Yes I know I admit I love that show too and ooh those presenters are so good looking too I think imninnlove with them another woman said

Yes best show on tv my husband bought thr book and even I'm reading it now it's awesome another woman added

Well I dunno I have to say iv never seen the show before just the trailer for the first time today so I have no idea really what it's about but from what I did see it looks like a makeover show said Sheila

Well yes it is a make over show for men it's awesome show you have to watch it Sheila a woman said as Sheila shrugged

It is Huni what it's about is these 5 very good looking young gay men that go around giving straight guys makeovers and teaching them how to behave take care of themselfs cook dance and even decorate the house and get in touch with their softer feminin side and open up and talk about their feelings too though the show is aimed really at men and boys but us women love it too it's the best thing to come on tv ooohhh and those presenters are sooo dreamy swooned Linda

It is said Sheila confused

Ooh yes of course it is and it's really changed our husbands why my Randy irons his clothes has facials and manicures and pedicures and he had his hair done in a salon Yestarday he's so handsome now swooned Sharon making the women ooh and ahhh

Yes and my husband got waxed all over and shaved his balls omg he's so smooth now and smells wonderful we had a night of romantic sex I'm still im cloud 9 I can't keep my hands off him now another woman said swooning

Oh yes I know what you mean omg my Stuart who was normally the scruffiest guy in town and always drunk and didn't care for me or the kids has now stopped drinking he washes 3 times a day has had highlights put in his hair not to mention his manicure and pedicure and facile and he's clean shaven now iv never seen him so clean he wasent even thise clean on our wedding or at the kids Christnings or first communions and also we haven't fought in days he's talking about decorating the house he's paid all the bills and he calls me baby now Carol McCormick said happly

Ooohhh yes thise show has really worked wonders for our men thise 5 guys are angels sent from heaven omg and what about our boys ever since Gay culture became cool our boys bath twice a day and always washing their hands in between their baths. brush their teeth after every meal sometimes up to 4 times a day they have stopped cursing are always helping out at home no longer watch that terrible Terrance and Phillip show and are reading fashion magazines and are into getting beauty treatments have you seen them omg they look and smell stunning Sharon said happly

Er yes I have your boys Stan Kenny and Eric are over at my place with Kyle just now their watching tv upstairs in Kyles room also Kyle has gone Metrosexual too it was a real big shock seeing him like that I have to admit but I don't know Sharon you know what boys are like with cultural fads they do take things way too far at times and I don't want to see my Kyle getting hurt Sheila said

Oh no no he won't hell be fine oh I'm shure that he will love the new trend and Stan Kenny and Eric will look after him Sharon said smilling

Okay I do hope so but is all the guys in town gone Metrosexual then asked Sheila

No not everyone the tiny kids like your Ike and the kindergarteners or the old pepole like grandpa and I somehow I don't see those Goth kids or the vampire kids going Metrosexual laughed Sharon

Well what ever but I think thise is the best thing to hit South park and I hope it stays I'm all for it I could never ask for a more perfect husband said Linda happly

But Sheila wasent too shure she was worried for Kyle as she also knew that Kyle liked to be an induvigal and often the other boys forced things on him so she wonderd if thise could be one of the things forced on him

Next day everyone was up very early to get ready for school Kyle wanted to go to school in his normal clothes as he didn't really feel comforble dressed as a metro and he felt more at home on his old normal clothes that now were safe in the back of his wadrope. but he knew sadly he had to dress metro to fit in with the others and also the fact that Stan Kenny and Cartman had come over to his house to help him get ready for school their was no backing out now he just have to grin and bear it

Now remeber Kyle what we told you on how to walk and speak with a lisp now lisping is very importent you must try and sound like the Queer eye guys the more flamboyant the better and call everyone girlfreinds darling sweetums and also if they get something wrong you say ooohhh noo noo silly buns said Stan fussing over Kyle like a fussy mother entering her daughter in a beauty pageant

Yes yes okay I know I remeber what you told me said Kyle sighing oh and also moms gonna totally freak out some of that fake tans rubbed off on my pillow Kyle added pointing to a brown stain on his pillow

Ooh never mind that the Stain will wash off don't worry darling that's normal now listen we have to get thise Metrosexual walk just right were like proud peacocks and they strut so we strut. Now watch Kenny he's masterd the walk said Stan as Kenny strutted across the room like a peacock with his nose in the air and wiggling his butt like a girl

Kyle thought the walk was stupid and so gay and would never dream of walking like that but he had to do it so he just sighed and got ready to do the walk himself

Right okay I got it here goes said Kyle coping the walk trying not to laugh really as he thought it was so stupid and Stan Kenny and Cartman were yelling swing those hips nose in the air remeber your a proud peacock

Elsewhere at Craig's house Craig was doing the same thing with his gang he had Tweek Jason and Token over and were all dressed in identical hot pink track suits that they'd worn the day before but Craig had added a baby blue feather boa round his neck and all 4 were primping and preening like girls

Craig was posing in a full length mirror putting lip gloss on whist Jason sat at Craig's study desk painting his nails and Token helped Tweek style his hair and Tweek was totally chilled as he looked in a small mirror also putting on pale pink lip gloss and also the air smelt heavy with male perfume and hairspray and poor Stripe in her cage had been moved into the guest room by Craig just now till the smell died down as it could affect her

OMG bitches don't we look just faboullus we will so totally rock the school no one will look gay as us were so gay we even make Elton John look butch Craig said putting mascara on now

Oohh yes I totally agree we're so faboullus looking ooh were the Glitz boys and these new pink highlights we got look so faboullus darling bet noones thought of that said Tweek as he and Craig had got candy pink highlights dyed into their hair

Oh we're so glitzed up maybe we should enter one of those kids beauty pageants we'd win for shure as we're more glitzier than the girls Token said

Oh that is so true girlfreind ooh and I bet Marshs gang well be soo dull and boring they will turn up in their normal clothes they have no fashion sence. What's so ever their so well you kno thrown together iv seen better Looking homeless pepole than Marshs gang Craig said

Oooh I know darling you are soo right they wouldn't know fashion if it hit them in the face their like so last year omg I'm soo telling you sweetums a Japanese woman has more fashion sence than Marshs gang and for a start Marsh is way too boring to dress trendy he's like so stuck in the past and for Cartman he's way to fat they don't do Metrosexual clothes in jumbo size he'd need bed sheets or a circus tent and Broflovski he's way too boring too and he's too much under his moms thumb he's a mommys boy and McCormick he's way too poor to afford such cool clothes and he never even washes his hair let alone style it he's so scruffy a homeless person has more style than McCormick and as for the other. boys ha no chance were the coolest and way better than them said Jason in a bitchy tone

Ooh I know girlfreind and the girls will be throwing themselfs at us ooh but remeber the rules now bitches now the girls can only look at us and admire us but their is to be no touching we don't want their grubby hands all over us and our beautiful new clothes said Craig now spraying on male perfum to finish his look then he made a kissy face in the mirror and said you look perfect darling

Right now bitches now that we all look so faboullus let's get going now said Craig as everyone got ready to leave for school

Eewwwoo you look so stupid and you all smell like girls said Craigs little sister Ruby as she got ready for school as she was meeting up with Ike and Karen her two good freinds

Ooh ignore her I'm telling you little sisters have no fashion sence their hopeless said Craig as the boys passed Ruby on the stairs as she ran back up the stairs to get her homework having to pass the boys again

Huh I have more fashion sence than you have and are you finished in that bathroom it's all stinky in here poor Stripe is gasping for air Ruby yelled sneezing at the strong sweet smell that followed the boys

Yes it's all yours and leave Stripe alone I put her in the spare room mom will put her back laterIn into my room she's the only other person aloud to touch her as she bought her for me so You keep your filthy paws off her or she will bite you and the bathroom dosent stink it smells beautiful Craig shot back not seeing Ruby flip him off

Hurry up you boys you will miss your bus and end up being late and Craig stop picking on Ruby yelled Mrs Tucker as the boys enterd the kitchen with Craig muttering. She started it

OMG mom are you seriouse have you lost it you really expect us to take the commen filthy scruffy bus looking like those oh mom please I'd die first if I had to set foot on that bus said Craig acting all dramatic

Er we were hoping for a lift to school Mrs Tucker so that way we could get to school safly without damaging Our clothes and don't you pass our school on the way to work anyway said Token

Well yes I do. but I thought you all liked traveling on the bus as it helped you all socialise more but oh never mind okay boys you win I will drop you off on my way to work and as I have the pepol carrier I can fit you all in also I'll take Ruby Karen Ike too Mrs Tucker said sighing

Oh no way I'm not riding in a car next to them and besides I'm getting a lift off Mrs Broflovski and were picking up Karen too and I can't even go near Craig and his freinds without sneezing Ruby yelled from the lounge avoiding the boys

Ohh Jeeze your sisters allergict to us said Tweek starting to panic a little

Yeah looks like it must be our perfume but who cares so chill it's okay we can just keep out her way and sometimes I'm allergict to her Craig said calmly

I heard that stinky Ruby yelled coming into the kitchen to grab her lunch box and to kiss her mom goodby as she was about to leave also she gave Craig a punch in the back as she left and was sneezing badly again

Craig pulled a face but said nothing he'd get his own back on her another time

As Craig and his freinds had got a lift to school by car they were their early and before Stans gang and only a handfull of kids were their early some of the girls stood around giggling and talking as Wendy showed them a funny text message shed got from another girl they were by the lockers and not far from them was another small group of boys that were also all metrosexual

Their was Pip a British boy wearing a black and white satin outfit talking to a boy dressed as the singer Madonna another boy in pink feathers and satin pink pants with his arm around another boy dressed the same in baby blue ((I made them up )) and 2 disabled boys Jimmy and Timmy who were also Metro and. Not far from them were 2 other boys Butters also now sporting pink highlights in his white blond styled hair and his freind Conner who was also metro and like in Craig's house a heavy smell of male perfume and hairspray hung thick in the air

Mmm looks if we may have some compertion here looks like if we're not the only Metrosexuals in school but were defently the best looking OMG we look way Gayer than them Craig said and his freinds agreed

Oh God look over their Craig and his gang have gone Metrosexual too mutterd a girl with short curly blonde hair

Yeah didn't you know Annie all the boys in the school have gone Metrosexual apart from the kindergarteners the Geeks the uglies the Goths and vamps their still normal but all the others are Metrosexual another girl said

And the teachers said Bebe

So you got a problem with that us being Metrosexual then Heidi and Annie asked Craig going over to the girls

Us no way why asked Heidi looking at her friends as Craig and his freinds tutted and walked away

Phew they stink are they wearing female perfume said Wendy waving her hand in front of her nose as the girls shrugged

O oh hey guys you all look really good and smell wonderful said Butters coming over with Conner to talk to Craig's gang

Why thanks Butters you two look good too said Token and Tweek smilling but Craig didn't reply

So tell me you two have you seen Marshs gang yet bet they look so dull and boring in their old dull clothes and they will be straight as a freeway said Craig laughing and his 3 freinds laughed in agreement

Well I haven't seen Stan or the others peronally but I have heard from pip who's seen them that they have gone metrosexual too pip seen them at the mall Yestarday and they all looked really cool Butters said giving Craig a shock

Wh what no way they'd go Metrosexual omg Marsh is way to dull and boring Cartman is too fat and won't get clothes to fit him. Broflovski is way to scared of his mom to change he won't even change his socks without getting her aproval and McCormick is way too poor Craig said stunned

Nu hu girlfreind ooh I'm so telling you they were seen and were defently Metrosexuals just ask Pip he seen them said Conner calling over pip

Hello their darling Soo do tell what's up suger lumps said pip sounding very gay and smilling widely showing off his whitened teeth

Butters and Conner here tells me that you seen Marsh and his gang Yestarday at the mall and their Metrosexuals is thise true asked Craig

Ooohh yes I did they were all coming out the beauty salon OMG I soo have to say they were all looking sooo faboullus and they all had spray tans their hair done new clothes and even Kyle too had a make over they looked simply Devine said Pip

Hmmmm don't think that Broflovski will last the pace bet hell go back to being straight by the end of the day it won't last look we all know he's the weakest of the group and scared of his mom and he hates trends Craig said

Yeah he hated the Pokemon craze too and was the last to get into it Token said

Exactly he won't last he'll be back to being straight by the end of the day but dunno abouth the others though Craig said

Ooohhh I dunno Kyle seemed to like his new look judging by the way he was behaving so he might last more than a day said Pip as he left to go and rejoin his freinds

Look don't worry just chill out will you Metrosexuals always apear chilled and no one can look more gayer than us I mean look at us were so faboullus looking and were even better looking than the girls infact were the best looking in the entire school and Marshs gang will look so butch compared to us we're beautiful said Craig as he and the others headed to their lockers to get their stuff and get ready for class

But meanwhile outside Stans gang had just got off the bus and headed into the playground strutting. Like proud peacocks and a few of the girls that played on the swings and slide that was nearby and some of the younger boys in kindergarten who were normal and some of the Geeky kids that sat tapping away on their laptops and iPads whist chatting about how great homework was and they looked normal sat nearby on the picnic benches staried at Stan and his gang but said nothing and the younger kids stopped playing and also staried whispering what the hell as they staried at Stans gang but much worse was to come

Well that's that chappy done and next one coming soon so enjoy I desided to add more boys into the scean the two boys in pink and blue with the feathers they are the only Charecters that belong too me as they don't excist in the episode I put them in to make up the numbers. Also I think that Craig's mom would have got him Stripe so maybe she'd be the only other person aloud to touch her as I know that Craig is over protective towards Stripe and thought it be fun if Ruby was allergict to the boys perfume lol


	9. Chapter 9

Right everyone now remeber what I told you all and what we practiced as thise is very importent and first appearances always last said Stan talking with a fake lisp

Yeah the others all replayed

Omg thise is going to be so awesome you guys we look faboullus and I can't wait for Wendy to see how gay I looks omg she will be over me like a rash Stan said smilling

Ohh that is true darling the girls are so into Metrosexual guys we will have the chicks all over us and wanting us said Cartman

Wow cool bring it on iam soo ready for thise can't wait said Kenny

Yeah right guys er I mean girlfriends now remeber all that I told you act cool and gay Stan said oh and Kyle now remeber to walk the way we told you your Metrosexual now so please try and don't let us down added Stan glancing at Kyle then at the others

Er okay I remeber and I won't said Kyle a bit nerviouse

Right everyone now were really ready let's work it said Stan as everyone headed inside ready to own the school but suddenly they all stopped dead in their tracks as they seen all the other boys walking around in their Metro glory and a very heavy smell of male perfume hit them

What the. Fu... Said Stan nearly swearing as he seen Butters kiss Conner on the cheek before they went to classes

Toot a loo Conner see you after classes love you darling Butters said Blowing a kiss and with a fake lisp and waving in a gay way

Ooooh okay sweetums meet me by my locker and I'll show you that new nail polish I got its simply adorable darling. Ooh and love you too Conner said blowing a kiss to Butters

Stan and his freinds stood speechless looking at everyone in shock

Omg looks as everyone's gone Metrosexual said Kenny at last breaking the silence but no one awnserd him as they were still shocked watching Clyde run by Screaming like a girl over lost homework

OMG OMG I can't find it ooohh thise is sooo not good for me I just simply have to find it now omg where is my homework iam so freaking out here omg Butters darling I soooo need your help like now yelled Clyde catching up with Butters and putting his arm around the other boy as the 2 headed for class

Then a loud girly scream from the balcony made everyone look up

OMG someone quickly get me a nail file thise is an Emergancy OMG iv broke a nail it's so auful I will simply die if my nails don't look good the panicking boy yelled and another boy ran over too him with a cosmetic bag

OMG their acting gayer than us Stan I thought that we were the first to go Metrosexual seems everyone's gone Mwtrosexal apart from the geeky kids Goths vampires and kindergarteners Kyle said shocked as he glanced up at the 2 screaming boys on the balcony freaking out over a broken nail

Yeah I thought that too I was dead certain we were the first but hey who cares about them were still the gayest and we can act like them too were just Devine girlfriends said Stan but a voice stopped them in their tracks

Hey their dudes a voice said with a fake lisp it was Craig and his gang coming over

Oh er hi Craig well I see that you have gone Metrosexual too then said Stan looking at the 4 boys in matching pink metro outfits

Yeah we have and I have to say you guys look pretty gay too also I see you got Kyle to go metrosexual too said Craig glancing at Kyle but not smilling

Er well thanks Craig and yeah Kyles now Metrosexual must admit took some time but hey it was worth it in the end he looks fabulous now don't you think said Stan patting a smilling Kyles arm

Hmmm suppose so I have to say I didn't. Think Kyle would go Metrosexual it suprises me but listen you don't look gay as us though we're the gayest looking in the entire school said Craig

What ...Oh Craig darling please are you seriouse were 10 times more gayer than you said Cartman standing closer to Craig

Yeah right so what Circus did you take the tent off that's the only way you'd get clothes too fit and no way Cartman you wish we're super duper triple dog gayer than you said Craig

Well least we have imagination so did you get your outfits in a fire sale all the same no imagination and were more gayer than you can imagin yelled Cartman now attracting a bit of attention

What the hell is that noise you can hear them fighting from like in the next corridor said a girl who was on another class

Oh it's Craig Tucker and Stan Marsh their gangs are fighting over who's gayer they both have gone that metrosexual craze that all the boys are another girl said as they headed over to watch the argument which now had attracted a small Croud

Wed even make Elton John look Straight yelled Craig as more insults were thrown

Look Tucker you will never be gay as us Stan yelled and soon more arguing erupted

Okay if your so gay proove it that your gayer than us Craig yelled prodding a well manicured finger at Stans chest

Oooh I don't need to proove anything to you Craig just face it darling were way more gayer than you can imagin and that's that said Stan

Ha are not gay your straight and I can proove I'm way gayer than you any day said Craig suddenly grabbing Tweek forcing him against the wall and putting his hand down the front of Tweeks pants fondling his cock and kissing him and also forcing his tounge into the blonds mouth and Tweek let it happen moaning in delight

Jeezus Christ dude yelled Stan shocked as he glanced over at the shocked girls who all watched and were also in shock and a couple of girls yelled OMFG Craig and Tweek are making out on public and even Butters and Conner appeard at their classrooms doors to watch

Wow well didn't see that coming mutterd Kenny trying not to laugh

Their beat that one Marsh said Craig pulling apart from Tweek who now touched up. His lip gloss and smilled as he glanced at a shocked Jason and Token

What you can't get much gayer than that oh and dare you to make out with Kyle then and prove your Gay challenged Tweek

Wha what you want Kyle and me to kiss staid Stan

Well I may be metrosexual. but I'm not kissing Cartman said Kenny muttering

Yeah you have to kiss him if you don't well it proves that your straight and all talk and you will never be metrosexual so kiss him or be straight choise is yours said Craig snuggly fixing his lipstick and grinning at his gang who sniggerd

Will Stan kiss Kyle all will be revealed later sorry this Chpt is short but my freind has come in we're off into town so I'll past more later


	10. Chapter 10

So are you gonna kiss him or are you straight as I think you are asked Craig glancing at said nothing as he looked at Craig and his gang

Stan then glanced around him at his freinds and Craig's gang and the onlookers sighing slightly a bit shocked by Craig's request but he didn't want to look a fool in. front of everyone so he then grabbed Kyle but mutterd not here

Stan dragged a shocked Kyle to a. quiet spot of the corridor then pinned a shocked Kyle against the lockers and to everyone's suprise pulled Kyles pants down and underpants reviling the boys cock and to Kyle and everyone's shock Stan licked it putting the cock in his mouth despite feeling Kyle slap him and yell fuck sake stan get off me

Ewwooo that's. Discusting yelled the girls in shock as Kyle at last pushed Stan off but then Stan grabbed Kyle kissing him on the mouth whist still foundling his cock

Oooh Kyle has ginger pubs laughed Cartman as he seen everything too

Well gues that proves your gay but were still gayer said Craig as Stan flipped him off and ignoring Kyle trying to break free of the kiss as he hated it

Also as coming round the corner at that moment as Stan and Kyle made out was Wendy with Bebe as she'd seen Stan kissing Kyle and fondle him and she screamed Stan Marsh in shock

Aww crap here's Wendy and Bebe said Kenny as Stan pulled away from Kyle and he quickly. pulled up his pants still in shock

But on seeing her boyfreind get gay with his best freind that sent Wendy into a rage and she stormed off screaming stay away from me both of you

Aww crap iv lost my girl now God damn it said Stan and Craig and his gang burst out laughing

If you care for her well that proves your straight but if your into boys well your gay like us your choise Marsh said Craig

Stan stood their really confused and a bit upset as he had strong feelings for Wendy but then he hit back at Craig

Oh screw her let her go I don't give a damn about her she's. A bitch and I'm still gayer than you any day Stan yelled

No chance Craig yelled and so the arguing and shouting and bitching began all over again making the girls sigh

Also in the corridors that day was Cheif on his way to the cafeteria to prepare The menu for the kids lunches when he heard all the fighting too and he knew who the voices belonged to and also knew it could lead to big trouble so something had to be done before world war 3 broke out

When Cheif arrived Craig's gang and Stans gang were still arguing and close to coming to blows and quite a Croud had gatherd as the arguing was so loud and attracted everyone it seemed

What on earth is all thise fighting about yelled Cheif pushing his way through the Croud to get to the front

Oh it's Craig Tucker and Stan Marshs gangs their fighting about who's the gayest they're all turned gay and now arguing like girls they've been at it for ages their so stupid a girl said

What oh no no said Cheif going over to the two gangs and getting into the middle of them to try and stop the fighting

Now children calm down and tell me what is all thise fighting about now I can hear you all from 2 corridors away Cheif said

Its these guys here Craig Tucker and his stupid gang their trying to say their gayer than us and they know damn well that's not true we're the gayest round here look we're very gay said Stan

Oh come on. No way dudes were way gayer than you you have no chance of being gay you may think your gay but sorry girlfriends I don't think so Craig said

Your gay wannabes in your dreams Tucker said Cartman hitting back at Craig's gang and the gangs argued again

Aww na Stop it all of you now don't tell me that all you children have taken up thise stupid new metrosexual fad I'm telling you it won't last Cheif said trying to separate the 2 arguing gangs

Wont last OMG are you seriouse of course it will last I honestly don't beleive I'm hearing thise won't last urgh omg I'm telling you girlfreind thise isn't some kind of a passing fad that will die out within a week thise is who we are now for real Metrosexual is a life style and were proud Metrosexuals and it's here to stay said Stan and amazingly even Craig's gang agreed nodding

No no it isn't look children I know you all way too well now maybe better than you know yourselfs when it comes to fads and I know thise is just another passing fad that will die out in a week or two remeber last year you all tried to be black and now your all trying to be gay I'm telling you it won't last and the way your all. carring on someone's going to get hurt said Cheif as he gently placed his hands on Stan and Craig's shoulders but they both shook him off as they werent in the mood to listen to their freind even if his words were wise

OMG thise isn't a stupid passing fad thise is who we are now Metrosexual the new us and eather get used to it or disappear said Stan

Yeah that maybe dudes but you will never be as metrosexual as us were the most gayest pepole in the town yelled Craig

Nuhu doubt it straight guy we make big gay Al look straight and butch yelled Kenny

doubt it and how could you aford such Metrosexual clothes they don't sell them in thrift stores

But before Kenny could awnser or any more arguing could break out the bell rang for classes

Come on fags we don't want to be late and be seen with these macho men said Craig snapping his fingers as Tweek Jason and Token followed him all glaring at Stan and his gang

God damn it what a bloody cheek I hate that Craig Tucker son of a bitch how dare he he won't show us up like that yelled Cartman angrily as everyone headed for class

Er Cheif can I talk to you a moment said Kyle looking sad as he looked at Cheif his trusted freind and then Kyle paused

Why shure Kyle what's on your mind said Cheif kindly but Kyle just shrugged as he glanced over at Kenny who hung back watching him

Er nothing it's okay Kyle sighed as he headed off to join Kenny but truth was Kyle felt very uncomterble with his metro look and felt guilty about hurting Wendy's feelings as when everyone was in class and the girls weren't back yet so their desks remained empty Wendy's desk was next to Stan and Bebes next too Annie but no one mentioned the 2 missing girls

In the toilets Wendy was drying off her face as she'd been crying her eyes out and felt so hurt about Stan making out with Kyle and also she was still angry too

H how could he do that to me I thought Stan really loved me too I loved him and I even thought that one day we'd get engaged. Then married and have children of our own and be the perfect family and grow old and grey together and now he does that too me and with a boy too the bastard he is sobbed Wendy

I know but maybe he's doing it for Craig's benifit shure Craig kissed and fondled Tweek said Bebe

Well if it was or not I hate thise stupid Metrosexul craze now and what it is doing to our boys and soon as it ends the better Wendy sobbed

I do too I was hoping to date Kyle as he's cute said Bebe sighing sadly handing more tissues to Wendy to wipe her eyes and blow her nose

Meanwhile back in class mr Garrison came in and at first he didn't look at the boys as he had his back to the class

Morning class alright children quiten down now we have a lot to get through today so first I will call the register and we can plan today's lessons he said cheerfully now turning round to face the class

Good morning Mr garrison everyone said and the boys sounded very gay shocking the teacher slightly making him turn round

Uh well my my don't you all look nice I must say the teacher said as all the boys smilled sweetly at him

Just then Wendy followed by Bebe came in and the first thing Wendy did was to move her desk away from Stan glaring at him and Kyle and Bebe even flipped the two boys off

Dont even say it just you stay well away from me both of you you perverts said Wendy glaring at Stan and Kyle who were shocked

Er sorry were late sir Wendy and I were on the bathroom wendy isnt feeling too good but she'll be okay said Bebe said as Stan looked at the girls shocked then at a shocked Kyle who sighed

Er Wendy what do you think your doing moving your desk around asked Mr Garrison looking at Wendy moving

Becouse I don't want to sit next to him or near his stupid boyfreind who he thinks more off than me too tell you the Truth sir I don't want to be in the same room but I can't move class so I'll move my desk next best thing as I don't want to be near him now that's why sir said Wendy

Wendy look I'm sorry I was began Stan but Craig cut him off

Ooohh look at that now Marsh is caring about a girl I think he loves her and that proves he's straight after all I knew it whisperd Craig making the others giggle a bit

Told you he was straight whisperd Tweek to a sniggering Jason who nodded

Look were not straight your straight Stan yelled

No way girlfriends were the Gay ones and your the straight ones yelled Tweek Token and Jason pointing at Stan and his gang making some of the girls snigger a bit as some girls did find all the arguing funny and a few others moaned oh no here we go again with the straight gay argument and Wendy put her head on the desk trying to block it out

Yeah right in your dreams your straight as a freeway yelled Cartman

Nuhu girlfriends OMG I don't think so your the straight ones round here yelled Craig and yet again the argument flared up again

All the arguing now got Mr Garrisons attention and also one of the girls had yelled look enough you lot will you all shut up and stop arguing I can't consintratie on my work

Okay okay what the hell is going on with you boys Garrison yelled angrily putting down his chalk and turning around too see Cartman and Craig fighting now

Oh right you wish you were gay Craig so in your dreams your gay Cartman yelled

No I don't think so your the straight one here fatass yelled Craig

Yeah we're as straight as Kyles hair when it's natural look were the gay ones round here straight boy yelled Cartman

You wish yeah right oh and another thing I'm more than just gay I'm a catamite yelled Craig now confusing everyone and him self as he had no idea what it ment he blurted it out

Oh so what we'll I'm half bisexual so that makes me gay yelled Cartman now getting madder and standing up and slamming his fist on the desk in anger

What oh for Christ sake you lot shut up and Eric sit down will you and you kids don't even know what your talking about and Eric your not half Bisexual Garrison yelled

Well I'm quater Bi then and my grandpa was Bi so I guess that makes me quater bi and even Craig and his stupid gang arnt quater Bi yelled Cartman

We are too quater bi yelled Tweek

No were full Bisexual and Tweek and I are having sex he's my butt buddy yelled Craig shocking the girls who gasped

Well so what I'm having sex with Kyle shure I gave him a blow job in the corridor yelled Stan making Kyle go scarlet as Stan pointed at him and everyone gasped

stanly Marsh that's quite enough please yelled Garrisonn as he was shocked too

Sorry sir. Stan said then glanced at Craig's gang again ...oh and Kennys entering a beauty pageant soon and he's gonna win the crown and the money whisperd Stan

What am I well that's the first iv heard of that one said Kenny shocked

Well I'm getting a little pink poodle to carry around soon cant get much gayer than that so their Craig yelled

Look will you all just shut the hell up none of you know what the hell your talking about being bi or quater bi you don't even understand the meaning of it your all just children yelled garrison stunning everyone into silence good now can we just stop thise carry on and try and get some work done before I give you all detention Garrison added

Er shure sorry about that sir said Craig looking at the teacher and then glaring at Stan and his gang

You don't stand a chance against us were all more gayer than you butch boys Stan whisperd

Nuhu I don't think so were much gayer than you and we will finish thise after class whisperd Craig glaring at Stan as they didn't want detention

Fine then butch boys but you'll never be as gay as us Stan whisperd now looking at the board trying to consintrate on lessons

Hee hee looks if the Metro showdown has started more to come soon so enjoy I'm off to bed now with my 2 Cuddly plushies that are of Metro Stan and Kyle I got from eBay so night all


	11. Chapter 11

Thise is really Chpt 11. sorry about that 12 will be the next Chpt dunno what made me put 12

Oooh look well it's the butch boys here coming to see their girlfriends said craig later at break making his freinds laugh a bit as they all enterd the corridor

Ohh Nuuh I don't think so girlfreind you so now were way gayer than you and your just so jeliouse. Of us said Stan

Oh jelouise come on darling I honestly don't think so you would like that wouldn't you but we're not and have no reason to be as we're way gayer than you and you still have feelings for that stupid girl so that proves your straight laughed Craig

What feelings for a girl are you mad Nuuh don't think so Kyle is the only one I love round here so were way gayer than you but you can dream your gay like us taunted Stan

Nu hu are not straight your straight yelled Craig

Not as straight as you guys were way more gayer than you are yelled Stan

No in your dreams macho man were gayer than you can imagin yelled Tweek in girly giggles

Sorry Tweek darling but your the straight ones here were far more gayer

Were not Straight tour straight yelled Token

Were way more gayer yelled Kenny ...and so all the fighting started again

Oh for fuck sake will you lot just shut the fuck up about thise your giving me a headache you've been at thise all morning so bloody pack it in said a redhead girl passing the two gangs making them glare at her

Ha your just Jelouse of us Red becouse were all better looking than you yelled Craig and his gang agreed

Oh yeah right. What ever you say Craig yelled Red not wanting to get into an argument with them or the other boys as they were all now worse than the girls

God sake what has come over the boys I really hate the way the act now I mean okay it was good to start with seeing them all done up in their bright clothes and that I guess but now omg their just acting crazy their worse than girls thise has gotten way out of hand said Red

I know it has and poor Wendy is still really upset about that carry on with Stan and Kyle She was crying for ages in the bathroom that's why we were late for class I mean how could Stan do that to her hurt her like that bastard he is. It's bad enough cheating on someone with another girl but a guy and doing what he did omg that's totally unthinkable what on earth has come over them said Bebe shocked

Well not all the boys in the school have gone metrosexual or what ever they call it the geeky kids kindergarteners goths vamps and uglies are all still the same iv seen them said Heidi

Well they were weird too start with the geeky kids are all spotty braces and glasses even make Harry Potter look hot and their noses are never out of books or laptops the kindergarteners can't think for themselfs and the vamps and goths are creepy and the uglies need cosmetic surgery Or a mirical as they will never be good looking my cats butt looks cuter said Bebe

Yeah that's true the others agreed

Aww crap their at it again will they ever give it a rest said Bebe as she and her freinds headed upstairs to the balcony and looked down to see Stan and Craig's gang still arguing loudly again

Ooh look girlfreind why don't you butch boys just leave and do your butch little things your look so butch amd macho compared to us ooh and also were going too the beauty spa for a long weekend to be pamperd omg we will look s faboullus said Craig

Well darlings I do have to say those poor staff will really have their work cut out now were the true divas round here and we could win a high glitz beauty pageant in the girls section and were having more beauty treatments too thise weekend said Stan

Well we will stay look much gayer than you Macho men and I think your just jelous off us Craig said

Us Jelouse OMG I don't think sooo girlfriends like so in your dreams it must be hard being jelous of us Craig as we're way gayer than you Stan said

Ooh what ever and look at our t shirts the pink triangle you can't get much gayer than that gay pride so their said Tweek bitching back

Ha don't think so Tweek I thought it was becouse you lot lacked imagination and were way more gorgouse than you are and well look even more gorgouse after our beauty treatments thise weekend so their straight guys yelled Kenny

Dont think so Kenny surprised you can afford all thise Craig hit back

None of your buisness who I can and your Jelouse that's why yelled Kenny again and with that more arguing and shouting broke out causing the entire school to hear it

Oh god their at it again one girl mutterd passing the boys

Will you all be quiet shhhhh a geeky boy yelled he was heading to a Libary to study and he was dressed normal

But the two gangs ignored them and carried on arguing

Oh will you lot just shut the fuck up were sick off all your arguing and fighting and acting like thise your not gay eather of you your all just a bunch off assholes. Screamed a girl with a long brown pony tail who was in the next class making the two groups look up to the balcony where the girls were

You shut it Twinkles your just really jelous because we're all better looking than you are yelled Craig

What oh for fuck sake your all just being stupid well then if you all wanna act gay well just fine then I don't care but just quit the arguing us girls are sick of it so keep it bloody down you all sound like a bunch of stupid girls Bebe yelled

Bebe that's what they want you too say that their behaving like girls Twinkles said looking over the balcony again at the two groups of boys who looked up

Oh God are they still at it another girl said coming over to watch

Yeah but whatever iv had enough of thise carry on so fuck you fight for all you want see if I care about it Bebe yelled slamming her fists on the balcony rail before storming off in a rage

Stupid girls they have no idea Craig yelled and even Stans gang agreed but Kyle felt kind of bad as he liked Bebe and now with his arguing and he was shouting too Bebe hated him and maybe every other girl in the school and he already had angerd the girls today and hurt Wendy but he was confused as he couldn't show his feelings or go after Bebe as he was ment to be gay so he had to hide his feelings

The arguing continued the entire day and their was times when Stan and Craig almost came to blows but they held back as they told themselfs that Metros don't get into fist fights and they didn't want to ruin their clothes and no matter what Metros were always on their best behaviour and polite

But the new metro craze had left Mr Garrison very confused ad he had no idea what had come over the boys and he took mentle notes on their behaviour as he found it totally out of character yet it was commen too see Stans gang and Craig's gang fight as the two were rivels at times but sometimes freinds too

Later that night Mr Garrison and his gay lover mr Slave desided to go for a drink at the Lochal bar and Mr Slave picked up on his lovers confused mood

Herbert darling what's wrong are you alright you've been quiet since you got home is everything at school okay he asked

Oh yes and no I guess I don't know really something strange has happend today with the boys and I just don't understand it sighed Mr Garrison

Ooohh wanna talk about it baby Mr Slave said

I guess well its the boys in the school their all acting gay im telling you it's the craziest thing I have ever seen in my entire life I know the boys arnt gay as some of them are dating girls but today their acting if it's really cool to be gay and dressing gay too their acting more gayer than us they were wearing make up fake tans and perfume I was totally shocked by it all and it's now got me thinking what if we're not the only gay couple in town well I know that big Al is gay but he's single just now and from what iv been hearing from the kids that the boys have been kissing and making out with other boys today in the corridor Garrison said

OMG maybe thise could be a good or bad thing said Slave

Well I don't know I just have no idea what's going on and the boys have been arguing like girls all day even the girls are sick off it said Garrison sighing as he and Mr slave enterd the bar and got a huge shock making them gasp

In the bar techno disco music played loudly and it was full of men that Mr Garrison knew and also he knew most of them were the fathers of the children and had wives but all of them were acting gay as their sons but they adults weren't arguing like the boys were

OMG look at that Mr Slave our cup has runnith over were in gay heaven said Mr Garrison as he and Mr Slave walked into the bar hoping too pull someone that night

Oooh sweet Jesus your right Xmas has come early said Mr slave also in shock looking around the room

Oooooh hey their Mr Garrison omg darling I love those pants green is so you they look adorable said a bald man in pink winking over at Garrison

Ooh why thank you Jimbo I love your outfit too big boy

Oooh why thank you Mr Garison I got it in express for men on Saturday it's satin you know feels so soft against my skin I love it Jimbo said

Looks hot so then Jimbo what about it sexy boy Garrison said getting close to the other man

Huh what about what don't understand said Jimbo confused backing a way a little

Well you know you and me Jimbo you wanna come back to my place with me and Mr slave and you know turn down the lights and let one thing lead to another Garrison said still confusing Jimbo

What do you mean Mr Garrison said Jimbo

Well a little bit of thise and that a threesome Garrison said making his fingers walk over Jimbos waxed chest

Er oh no no sorry you kinda lost me their Jimbo said

Well you know Garrison begun edging closer to Jimbo breathing in his male perfume but he got cut off by Randy who came over smilling at Garrison and Slave

Ooh hey their dolls it's so nice to see you all here tonight Randy smilled

Ooh hey their Randy said Garrison now eying up Randy in his Metro clothes

Wow you are all looking so ultra faboullus and also you all smell wonderful too Randy said smilling and sniffing the perfumed air

Ooohh why thank you Randy and you look faboullus too may I say said Garrison now getting close to Randy and touching his arm

Er soo Randy what about it sexy boy you want to give me a hand job in the bathroom then it will be fun and If your a good boy you can give Mr slave one too he's despite like me you know said Garrison pinching Randys butt making him wince a bit and back away

Wha er no no thanks I'm not like that siad Randy looking discusted muttering OMG I'm not that gay as he walked away shocking Garrison just as Mr Tweak came over carring a tray of drinks

Hey everyone oooh now who's for some Shirazz guys and smiling at Garrison and slave

Oooh thanks Mr Tweak ooh I have to say your son looked very neat today along with the other boys said Garrison smilling

Oooh thank you yes they all do and it's my pleshure now help yourself to some nibbles said Mr Tweak pointing to 2 bowls of nuts that sat on the bar

Ooh erm Mr Tweak whan all thise ends and the bar closes and everyone goes home why not you come back to my place and have a little fun said Mr Garrison to hit on Mr Tweak shocking the man a little

Er why would I want yo do that is my son in trouble Mr Tweak said looking worried

Ooohh no no far from it Tweeks a good kid but I was just thinking well you know we could watch a few movies or out on some romantic movie turn down the lights have some nice wine and pound Mr slaves tight little ass make it a threesome if you want hmmm said Garrison now playing with the coller on Mr Tweaks shirt

Huh oh Jesus a threesome oh yes I want that said Mr slave getting excited at the though

Wow wait up a second oh no no way oh goodness no way dude I'm straight and I only sleep with my wife not other men sorry I'm not gay said Mr tweak moving away in shock

What your Straight but I thought oh what the hell is going on here you all look gay but you say your straight and won't come back with me and Mr slave said Garrison getting angry

Huh what do you mean a few of the men said looking over now

Fuck it why won't anyone come back to my place and make a threesome and we can pound Mr slaves tight Butt do none of you want sex with me Garrison yelled angrily

Er Mr Garrison im sorry but I don't know what gave you that idea but we don't pound butt or have sex with men or do threesomes were straight and we only sleep with our wives and have sex with them Randy said shocked looking at the others

Oh don't fucking give me that crap those pants and those shoes say you like to pound butt and that you like to do it hard Garrison yelled at Randy who was stunned

Huh wait a secnd my pants and shoes don't say that i like to pound butt as that's not true I'm a lady's man yelled Jimbo

Well not that's becouse your pants say that you like to take it in the vutt good and hard but God sake what the hell is going on here who wil come back with me and give Mr slave and me a hand job yelled garrison angrily looking at everyone who looked really shocked

Think we should tell him a man with highlighted long styled hair said

Yes defently or hell rqpe us all another man said as he approached Garrison

Look its okay we're not reay gay were straight and love women but were really Metrosexual like our boys are it just means that we like the gay culture and dressing like thise but we still love women and sleep with our wives and girlfriends not men and also we learned that you real gays are totally cool Why your just one of us now really the man said smilling. Putting his arm around Garrisons shoulder as everyone agreed

What one of you guys why no I'm not metrosexual im gay I like men not women we spent our entire lives trying not to be one of you straight guys you you can't do thise too us yelled Garrison upset

Oh look sweetie I know your angry but listen honey the only difference between Metorsexuals and gays is our choise of partner now we love our wives and girlfriends and you love men that's all but our tast in music clothes and that are identical and you will get used to it and us looking like thise Metrosexual is a new way of life now Randy said smilling

No no ill never get used to it all you straight guys stole our gay culture and even your boys have done the same that's not fair yelled Garrison upset now

Look we're not stealing your culture it just appears that way but Meteosexuals have an almost identical culture that's all Randy said

Yeah just becouse we like to take care of our appearance and manners dosent mean to say we're gay we're still straight that's what Meteosexuals all about sweetie another man said

No no it isn't your all trying to be gay just like your boys they were fighting all dat at school saying their gay look just forget it okay and forget I came here I'll maybe see you all around sometime now come along Mr slave called Mr Garrison leading Mr slave out the bar and everyone still standing around shocked

Well that's that chappy done hee hee I put myself in the story I'm the girl that shouted from the balcony at the boys and craig told me to shut up and spoke to Bebe that thought came to me last night but next chappy up soon so stay tuned and enjoy


	12. Chapter 12

The next day word of Mr Garison trying to hit on everyone's dads at the bar the night before had now spread and the Kids were shocked

OMG that is like so discusting urgh the thought of it your dad and your teacher oh shure my dad is gay but come on he's not that despite enough to sleep with Garison let alone touch him I'm so totally shocked omg that is like sooo gross the thought of it ewwwoo Stan said pulling a face

Ohh I know when my dad came home he was like so repulsed he was in shock and also dad said that Garrison yelled that all our dads were stealing Gay culture from the Gays nuhu i don't think so girlfreind said Kenny

Well what ever he wouldn't hit on my dad as he's defently straight and only loves my mom and he dosent like thise new Metrosexual craze said Kyle also shocked

Er helloo darling sorry but your wrong sweetie your dad was with my dad in the bar and our dads are teaching your dad to be Metrosexual and Garrison was eyeing up your dad said Kenny

What aww come on no way dude I don't think so I seen dad last night and he was normal he'd never go Metrosexual in a billion years said Kyle shocked

Yeah but what time our dads got back late past our bedtimes and if he is not Metrosexual now it won't be long till he is Metrosexual and maybe Ike too as 3 of the kindergarteners are now Metrosexual I seen them today said Stan

What oh no way dude Ike will never go Metrosexual he's strong willed like me and also he likes his own style and he's induvigal so I don't see Ike going MetrosexuL any time soon said Kyle as they all headed into the school out of the cold to only see Craig and his gang who were in the corridor

Well well well it's the buch gang again so Macho men have you been making out with the girls again recently then Stan teased Craig making his freinds laugh

Oh shut up girlfreind you don't know what your talking about your the buch ones around here said Stan

Ooh don't we know well then macho men if you all want to be straight and date girls that's fine by me sweetheart Craig said

Oooh so we don't well then darling Craig as we told you all Yestarday your the only straight ones round here yelled Stan

Yeah right in your dreams look Marsh were far more gayer than you are. so just give up Craig said about to walk off

Oh Craig wait a moment. Stan yelled making the other boy look around and sigh

What is it we don't have all day Craig said as Stan walked over too him and suddenly to everyone's horror Stan kissed Craig full on the mouth

Hey get off him that's my boyfreind yelled a shocked Tweek as Stan backed off

Their told you I was gay so get over it Stan yelled leaving Craig for once speechless

OMG are they still at it again I thought they'd quit Yestarday a girl said

No suck luck Heather and poor Wendy is in a terrible state first she looses Stan then her own dad to thise Metrosexual craze it's really bad thats why shes off school today said Bebe

Yesh so has my dad gone Metrosexual too it's a total nightmare and thise morning he was screaming the place down like a girl cos their was a teeny tiny spider in the bath even mom wasent scared off it I lifted it up and put it outside but I just hope thise craze ends soon and also I heard that old Garrison tried to hit on our dads as he thought they were gay Red said

Yeah he did apparently at the bar last night wanted our dads to go back to his place and have sex with him and that guy slave my dad was really shocked when he came home but thise morning we all had a good laugh about it Heather said

Well I just hope that he dosent take his bad mood out on us like he normally does and if I know Garrison he will be in a foul mood Red said

Oh I bet he will but we will need to be on our guard and get ready for him cos God knows what he will do so we need to be on our best behaviour and not give him anything to complain at said Bebe as everyone headed off to class and ignoring Stan and Craig's gangs over who was the gayest

Right you lot shut up and sit down we have a busy day today yelled Mr Garrison coming into the class and slamming the door over

Oh oh he's in a foul mood watch out whisperd Bebe to the other girls

Told you so Bebe I seen him fighting with the PE teacher over a parking space today Annie whisperd

Yeah he was rejected last night when he tried to hit on our dads he thought they were all gay and wanted to have sex with them Heidi whisperd

Bebe Annie Heidi is their a problem with you three yelled Garrison scarring the girls a little

Huh er. no no sir no problem said Bebe shocked as Garrison screamed at the girls

Good well shut the fuck up and pay attention and Kenny McCormick turn round and stop talking you come here to learn not to talk to your freinds no wonder your so stupid Garrison yelled at Kenny who was trying to get Cartmans attention to ask him something but Cartman was rummaging in his pencile case

Huh oh er soooo sorry sir said Kenny still using his fake lisp trying to sound gay

And stop that stupid voice your NOT fucking gay no one of you dicks are and you don't even know the meaning of the word gay your all too young you to know your a bunch of stupid children and that's another thing from tomorrow I want to see you back in your normal clothes and Butters Craig and Tweek get rid of thise stupid pink highlights now tomorrow you boys will be normal and I mean no make up no nail polish no fake fans no perfume or styled hair and you will speak normal your fucking not gay understand Garrison yelled

What but our make overs cost a fortune and we can't help who we are we're Metrosexual and can never be straight it's a life style said Craig with a fake lisp

Fuck you Tucker are you fucking deaf or stupid I said normal clothes and okay if your fucking gay get to fuck out my class you fucking little cock sucker Garrison screamed and suddenly attacked Craig and scaring everyone

OMG get off him all the other boys apart from Kyle yelled as Kyle sat their open mouthed in total shock as Garrison had never phyicaly attacked a student before and also the girls all screamed and Bebe ran out the room to get the principle incase Craig would get hurt though Craig could be an asshole at times even he didn't deseirve thise

Garrison had dragged Craig roughly by the arm almost tearing it out its socket and forced him to sit on the floor in the freezing cold corridor and everyone was too shocked and scared to say anything or to help Craig and they had never seen Garrison act like thise so everyone kept quiet as they didn't want to end up like poor Craig

Right then as I said tomorrow I want you all back in your normal clothes thise stupid Metrosexual craze is over well in school it is your not gay none of you are now is that understood Garrison yelled at the boys scaring them a bit

Y yes sir they all stammerd a bit scared and shocked at what had just happend

Well good and now that we have an understanding you will begin by speaking normal first boy that speaks with a stupid lisp is out in the corridor understood Garrison yelled angrly and again everyone all agreed

Well good remeber that now lets get back to the lesson Garrison yelled now writing Maths problems on the board just as Bebe came in followed by the principle

Bebe Stevens did I give you permission to leave thise class yelled Garrison to Bebe but she didn't awnser him as she stood at the principles side watching her

Mr Garrsion can I have a word with you in my office right now the principle said and Craig appeared at her back putting on a sad face and rubbing his arm where he'd been grabbed

Go on Bebe take your seat it's being delt with now dear and you too Craig rejoin your friends it will be okay the principle said kindly to Bebe and Craig who sat down

Hey you Tucker I told you to sit outside on the floor in the corridor I don't want you in my class if your gay yelled Garrison glaring at Craig who said nothing

Well I'm telling Craig to sit in class at his desk also children I'm just going to talk to your teacher for a bit so I will send in the head boy to keep an eye on you all as your teacher and I are going to have a very seriouse talk and also don't worry Craig Honey your not in trouble. the Princible said smilling at Craig

Thank you Princible Victoria said Craig sweetly and smilling at the woman as an older boy in a bright pink blazer white top and yellow pants came prancing in and saying in a very gay voice Hey their sweeties now I'm going to be looking after you little cherubs till your teacher poos gets back ooooh lucky me the boy said waving and giggling a little as the Princible led Garrison too her office and the boys groaned as the head boy acted gayer than them it seemed

Right okay from what I have heard that you screamed abuse at the children and swore at them and use a discusting name at Craig before you roughly grabbed him dragging him outside the class now what is going on I want your side of the story said the Princible looking at Garrison

Look the kids are saying their gay they don't know the meaning of the word and I didn't attack Craig Tucker I just escorted him out the class he was awnsering me back Garrison added

Well the children do that the other staff have experienced that and I do admit Craig Tucker is no angel iv had him in here many times for his bad behaveor and iv had to suspend him a couple of times but I do physically attack him it's against the law to do that now the Princible said

He was being an asshole he dosent know what he's on about none of them do Garrison said as the Princible sighed

Look I'm sorry mr Garrison but your behaviour is toaly unacceptable you attacked a child roughly and hurt his arm and also pushing him out the class to isolate him in a corridor to sit on the floor is not on thise behaviour is shocking Look Mr Garrisonnyour a mature adult and your job here is to educate these children and prepare them for higher education and life beyond school not to attack them and scare them the woman said

Well Craig Tucker was being cheeky to me and awnsering be back and he knows it's against school rules Garrison said

Well yes I know that Craig Tucker does that and as I said that boy is no angel and has a record and iv had him innmynoffice many of times for his bad behaviour but I deal with him my way I don't go attacking him he's just a child still a little boy that is here to learn the Princible said

Hes 12 years old but he's old enough to learn to respect pepole they all are yelled Garrison now getting angry again

Look calm down shouting won't get you any where and also it has come to my notice that you have been verbally attacking the boys for their beliefs too the Princible said

What that's a lot of bull crap I don't care if their catholic or Jewish Garrison yelled

No I'm not talking about their religiouse beliefs now im talking about you have been at the boys since they became Metrosexual you seem to have something against them for thise and thise is why you attacked Craig the woman said

Well not really I'm sick of hearing them yelling that their gay and that whenntheybdont even know the meaning of it so I'm banning them from being gay or metrosexual from my class well the wearing of their stupid clothes Garrison said

Hmmm also it's came to my notice that you tried to come onnto their fathers and the children arnt happy at that the Princible said

Well yes I guess I did I thought they were all gay as they were acting like it but these Metrosexuals are stealing our gay culture and so are the boys it isn't fair thise is just another craze that will die out. I know their not gay really Garrison said but the Princible didn't hear him as she was writting stuff down

Er Mr Garrison now maybe it be better if you didn't come in to school for a few days maybe wait till thise has settled down a little but as the mood that you are in just now could be a danger to the children's safty and whist their on these premises their our responsibility and we have to look after them as well as educate them and their safty is my number one priority I'm sorry but your a danger to the children just now the Princible said

Wh what your sacking me Mr Garrison yelled on shock

No no now calm down im just giving you a few days leave call it an early holiday that's all and we can get a stand in teacher for the children and who knows you maybe right thise metrosexual craze might just be a silly craze after all and will die out soon the Princible added smilling

Well I hope so it better end soon said Mr Garrison leaving the office to head to the staff room to get his things

But with Garrison gone now over the next few days things went from bad to worse and it looked if the Metro craze was here to stay as every guy in town was now Metro and 4 new stores had opend up at the mall and their was a huge buzz of excitement in the air

Well that's that chappy done more to come later so enjoy so off to dinner now I'm hungry like the wolf lol


	13. Chapter 13

The boys heard that a new large department store was opening the following week that was for Metros and would stock everything the guys needed to keep looking metro and also the queer eye guys were coming to South park to open it and also their was a completion that was to run too the prize winer and a freind would get a profeninal. Make over by the queer eye guys and $500 worth of vouchers for the store and all the. boys were now hyper about it and things got from bad to worse

With Garrison now gone their was none to stop the boys stepping up their metro look and now they were even painting or filling their nails in class and despite the icy weather a lot of the times the class windows were wide open so the strong smell of perfume and hairspray would go away and a few of the girls were sneezing every time they went near the boys it was that bad and the replacement teacher didn't really care as long as she got the work handed boys did what they wanted and when the teacher had her back turned Craig quickly unplugged a nearby school. PC to plug in a pair of hair straightners to straighten Tweeks hair and Token was applying lip gloss in class too in the middle of a Mathes test and the bitching got worse. too

OMG we so have to win that completion to get the make over and those vouchers. Ooohhh just imagin it it will be so super fabulous darlings said Stan at break time showing everyone the flyer he'd managed to get hold off

Oohh I know I'd so love to meet those queer eye guys their so hot their my heros sighed Kenny

Well if we win. I'm treating Kyle as Kyles my best freind so sorry girlfriends or I should say Kyles my lover Stan said shocking Kyle

What hell that's the first time iv heard that one said Kyle stunned

Why yes girlfreind if we win the makeover I'm your freind or lover so you will get a profeninal. make over too ooohhh Kyle darling it will be so much fun think of it omg Stan said

Cool and if I win treating Kendoll said Cartman fluttering his eyelashes at Kenny

Ooohhh thank you darling I'll do the same

Sooo Kyle if you win who will be your partner asked Kenny looking at Kyle

Me of course won't I Girlfreind said Stan making kissy faces at Kyle

Im not entering Kyle said flatly

Whaaaaattt. OMG I think I'm going to faint catch me someone said Stan being over dramatic then looking at Kyle

What do you mean you have to enter oh darling your Metrosexual you just have to enter its a case that you must. added Stan

Feeling under pressure Kyle shrugged will if I do enter okay probely Stan then he sighed

Truth was Kyle wanted nothing to do with it and he was sick of being bullied into the metro craze but felt he had to bear it as he didn't want to let his freinds down

Thank you darling I knew you'd say that said Stan kissing Kyles cheek making the redhead back off and pull a face of discust

Well then girlfriends if we're all entering. We will have to send photos of ourselfs looking our very best into the Metrostyle magazine and I think we need another big makeover and we really need to step up in being gay image now were really good just now but we can be better than thise Stan said

Yeah no doubt Tuckers gang will be entering that too of I know them said Cartman

Yeah I love the idea but dunno if I can afford to upgrade new Metrosexual clothes and make overs cost a lot of money signed Kenny sadly

Ohh dosent matter sweetums it's my treat you have helped me out a lot in the past so I'll pay we will have you looking like a pageant queen by the time were finished said Stan looking at Kenny

Wow thanks Stan then bring it on and glitz me up said Kenny in a gay voice

Oooh also we will need lots of new clothes too if we've too look even gayer said Cartman

Dont worry sweetums I'm on to it now girlfriends again meet me at the mall thise Saturday for a day of pampering new clothes makeovers the works we have too look really faboullus for these photos said Stan

Ohhh we will OMG I soooo need to get more of that new leave in conditionor OMG it's so faboullus it's a charcole base one and leaves the hair soooo super soft and shiny and smelling beautiful I love it said Cartman touching his hair

Oohhh is that the new one from oregan or the Queer eye range I love their range too expensive but so worth it. gives your hair a super glossy sheen and it's so silky soft too said Stan

Nooo darling thise is the Origan one I think it's the best on the market yet I do love the queer eye range but their always sold out said Cartman

Yes their range is very popular my dad uses it I pinched some today OMG my hair feels so wonderful said Kenny

Yes it is also the queer eye range is a bit more expensive but ohh you do have to pay for quality said Stan then he fell silent as Craig and his gang approached

Look Craig were not in the mood just now okay so don't. even start said Kyle glancing at the 4 boys

Shut it macho boy so. You guys arnt entering the make over contest are you Craig said also carring a flyer

Well we might be why your not entering are you becouse your wasting your time you have no chance of winning were more gayer than you said Stan

What oh come on macho man we have every chance. It's you that has no chance of winning that and well be the ones getting that makeoverAnd and those vouchers l Craig said

Yeah we can't wait to show you what those queer eye guys do to us and we will have fun spending our vouchers on new clothes and beauty products we will look so faboullus. If you are nice too us we might get you a nail polish out the doller store like where you got your other make up laughed Tweek on a crule way

Yeah right Tweek in your dreams you'll win you have no chance off winning against us were far more gayer than you and those guys will pick from my girlfriends said Stan

Yeah okay. But you have no chance I can't wait for that make over aww don't feel jeliouse now buch boy are you going to beat me up and prove your macho said Craig now seeing Kyle ball his fists and his face getting redder as he fought to controll his temper

What us fight you omg we wouldn't do that incase we'd ruin our nails. Said Stan shocked

Yeah fight us you heard me and your friend is looking like a volcano over their taunted Craig and his freinds laughed

Darling we don't fight I don't know what on earth gave you that idea said Stan and he and Kenny and Cartman rummaged in their pink school bags

Suddenly without warning to Kyles shock his 3 freinds sprayed perfume in Craig and his gangs faces making them cough

Now that's how Metrosexuals fight laughed Stan as everyone walked off leaving Craig and his gang coughing

kyle hung back for a few seconds despite Kenny shouting Kyle come on girlfreind Kyle looked at Craig's gang coughing as they got over their shock then Kyle shrugged and walked off after his own freinds

Bet the buch boys are going to make out with their dumb girlfriends yelled Craig's gang giggling a bit they didn't really mind the attack as it left them smelling really nice

Shut up macho men yelled Stan as he and the others walked off strutting like peacocks

Ohhh God we so have to win that contest I'd heate to think of Craig Tucker and his gng winning it OMG I'd sooo die off said Stan

Yes I know what you mean darling agreed Kenny and Cartman

Over the next few days their was very fierce completion between the boys and it looked if Craig's gang weren't the only ones entering the make over contest and by now the girls were sick off it too and the boys arguing got worse even bitching at each other in class

Look your wasting your time you will never win we're way ,ore gayer than you yelled Stan

No chance. Your straight as freeways Craig hit back and so the fighting got worse and Craig got out his seat wilding a handbag sized can of hairspray ready to spray it at Stan but the teacher caught them

Children please stop fighting and craig sit down please the poor stand in teacher yelled she couldn't controll the boys any more and worse the girls wanted to be taught in a separate classroom as they could no longer consintratie on their work due to the arguing and the heavy smell of perfum and hairspray in class but due to lack of teachers the girls had to stay where they were and then Stan had an idea that worried Kyle

As we're all heading over to the mall tomorrow why don't we just sleep over at my house tonight ooooh we will have a sleepover and a makeover I have face packs and we will do each others hair and watch queer eye on demand all night it will be fun Stan said later

Ooohhh yes please sounds faboullus also those new clothes we got the other day OMG we can have a fashion show even film ourselfs for you tube Kenny said clapping his hands

OHG ooohhh your so right Kendoll will be sooo fabulous Stan said. Glancing over at Craig who was also planning a sleep over at his place and he said he had a new secret weapon that add to his metro look that make them win for shure

Er iv to go home first and get my medication if I'm staying the night lied Kyle as he didn't want to go to the mall for another makeover and his idea of a sleep over was a bucket KFC large liter bottle of diet Pepsi and a night of back to back Terrance and Philip. Episodes and dirty jokes from Kenny Like they used to not makeovers face packs and all that stuff Kyle was sick of being metro now he was surprised he almost lasted a week he put up with it for his freinds but he knew enough was enough

When school was over and everyone headed home the boys all went back to Stans.

now Kyle be over soon we can have dinner at mine nice healthy salid as Metrosexuals like to keep their figure then it's make over time we will watch Queer eye and copy their make over tutorials and see what tips we can pick up thise week OMG it's going to be sooo super said Stan as everyone pranced up his path

Toot a loo sweetums for just now yelled Kenny blowing a kiss

Okay er toot a loo Kenny Kyle yelled heading inside of his own house to be greeted by the music from the queer eye show

Oh God who's watching thise crap now mutterd Kyle taking of his cap as he hated his new hat and heading into the lounge

Oooohhh coooee big brother poos your just in time to watch queer eye said a now metrosexual Ike with 2 of his freinds who were also metro,

What oh not you as well Kyle said shocked not wanting to beleive it

Yes darling I'm a proud metrosexual just like you. Ooohhh maybe. Your boyfriend will let me hang out with you now Ike said with a fake lisp

No yelled Kyle firmly

Awww come on Kylie please said Ike

No and my names not Kylie it's Kyle Kyle said

God damn it Kyle mutterd as he left the lounge to go upstairs only too see his now Metro dad wearing pink lilic and green

Ooohhhh cooooeeee Kyle what do you think then said Gerald twirling around

So your metrosexual too I take it said Kyle a little shocked

Oohhh yes sweetums it's just faboullus best thing ever and Randy and Stuart have been helping me out OMG their just darlings I love them ooohhh and I'm going to the mall on Sunday. were entering the queer eye compition it's going to be soooooo fabulous said Gerald in a fake lisp making Kyle sigh as he headed upstairs

Kyle sighed sadly as he sat on his bed looking at his reflection in his dresser mirror That faced his bed he no longer seen himself stairing back thise was a stranger he'd become and he hated it but didn't want to let his freinds down that's why he stayed metro for so long really

Kyle picked up a photo of himself and 3 freinds taken last summer on a camping trip,to the mountains they went with Jimbo and his freind and they had a great time not caring how dirty they got Stan didn't even think twice of falling in the river and getting all muddy as it rained on the trip but it didn't spoil their fun they turned the mud into a giant slide and had great fun telling scary stories round the camp fire

Kyle looked at the photo that was framed Of them all sitting in front of their tents and Kenny was in hysterical laughter as he just did a smelly fart and it hadent reached the others yet as they'd all jump up yelling gross and also Kenny had a supply of porn magazines stuffed on his sleeping bag he'd read by torchlight and they'd hear ooohhhs and aaahhs and wolf whistles coming from his tent Stan said it was Kenny masterbating Looking at the naked women but now even Kenny changed their was no longer filthy perverted jokes or porn magazines even his prized blow up sex doll was gone and instead of not caring where he farted Kenny only went to the toilet now to fart and changed his name to Kendoll just what had come over Kenny now and what had come over every guy in town these queer eye guys were brain washing the men it seemed and Kyle had now stopped caring infact he hated the metro craze and so wanted to go back to normal but didn't want to hurt his freinds he was so confused . so instead of going round to Stans as he said he would he just stayed away not really caring any more what they did good luck too them but he was scared of going back to normal and hurting his freinds feelings so in need of some advice Kyle desided to go round to his freind Cheif who was the only normal looking male left in town now as all the males in town had now gone Metro

Well that's that chappy done more to come soon poor Kyle but enjoy and stayed tunned much much more to come :-)


	14. Chapter 14

Cheif was sitting watching his ultra large wide screen tv and totally chilled on his old yellow spotty sofa and eating a burger and sipping cola when the door went

Kyle what are you doing here arnt you with your freinds today asked Cheif looking at a sad Kyle standing on his doorstep still wearing his metro clothes

Er sorry to bother you Cheif but can I talk to you iv a big problem and really I have no one to talk too your the only person I could think in said Kyle sadly

Yes of course Kyle come in do you want anything to eat or drink offerd Cheif kindly

Er no thanks iv just eaten a snack and im due my dinner soon but thank you for offering though as Kyle sat down on the sofa as Cheif turned off the tv so Kyle could talk

Okay Kyle so what's the matter you don't look very happy said Cheif picking up on Kyles sad mood as the boy sighed deeply

Well I'm not happy really you see Cheif it's thise metrosexual craze all the guys love I feel it's got out of hand now it's caused nothing but fights Mr Garrison suspended and I'm scared to think what's going to happen next becouse of it and the thing is Cheif well I don't feel very Metrosexual I'm just doing it to fit on and please the others iv had enough off it now and iv lost my freinds all they want to talk about is shopping for clothes make up and that queer eye for the straight guy program and fighting with Craig okay I do admit our gang and Craig's gang never really seen eye to eye in the past but we got along some of the time and Craigs okay some of the time and I don't know if thise is true but iv heard that Craig even has been neglecting stripe his guinea pig and normally he loves her and now my dad and Ike have gone Metrosexual too I just don't fit in with thise Metrosexual craze really Kyle sighed looking at Cheif who smilled kindly and placed his hand on Kyles back in a comforting way

Well Kyle if you feel that way just go back to being you be what you want to be and if you don't feel comfterble like thise well change back look at me I didn't buy into thise metrosexual craze and if I stick out and pepole call me straight I say I don't care I'm being me and that's that but I think it's all a fad and it will die out when something new comes along as I knew you boys and fads only too well but don't worry Kyle don't be a sheep be an induvigal of your induvigal well then the world will like you more Cheif said smilling

Yeah that's true but what about Stan Kenny and Cartman their still metrosexual and all the other boys too said Kyle

Well their just sheep with no back bone to stand out and be induvigal and if their true freinds they will respect you for who you are not what you wear or what you look like so of your not happy looking like thise just go home and change back to being normal sais Cheif

Yeah your right. Thanks Cheif smilled Kyle happly getting up to leave

Glad I could help you Kyle and good luck and if the other children say anything about you not being metrosexual just you tell them I'm just being me and I'm not a sheep Cheif said smilling happly as he had such a wise friend

When Kyle went home his dad and Ike were in the lounge watching queer eye on the tv and Sheila was in the kitchen tiding up and getting ready for the dinner so Kyle went straight up the stairs to his room and glanced at his Metro self one last time before he started his transformation back to being normal

Kyle took all the heavy make up off then the nail polish and washed all the products out his hair so it was back to being a fluffy Afro again then dressed in his comfy old normal clothes and put all his metro clothes and other products he had into 2 large trash bags as he didn't want to see them again

Kyle looked at himself in the mirror again and though he still had the fake tan that was fading a bit now he looked normal and he felt happy again so then he took the trash bags outside and dumped them then went back to his room and switched his phone cover and iPad cover back to black and silver as he also dumped the pink covers infact Kyle hated pink now

Ooooh Kyle why arnt you metrosexual sweetums said Gerald later as Kyle came back down stairs shocked a bit

Im tired of it and thise Metrosexual craze is nothing but trouble and all Metrosexuals are sheep they can't think for themselfs and letting 5 strangers rule their life's well I'm an induvigal and yes I'm straight and proud to be straight and not all the guys in town are Metrosexuals and they have guts Kyle said

But Kyle begain Gerald in a whinny gay voice

gerald leave him if Bubbah is happy being like thise just leave him alone and I'm glad he's back to normal now Kyles right the Metrosexual craze is. nothing but trouble and it's getting out of hand now. Well done Bubbah said Sheila kissing Kyles cheek

But what about the compertion I thought that you and Stan were entering it for the vouchers and make over Gerald said shocked

Yes Stan is entering so is Kenny and Cartman and every other metrosexual guy in town but I'm not entering dad iv no intrest in that contest and I'm not metrosexual I never was to begin with that make over was forced on me my freinds turned into bullies and bullied me to go Metrosexual and all we did was fight with Craig Tuckers gang and also it made the girls hate us Kyle said as his phone rang but instead of the Queer eye theme that Kenny had put on it played a rock song by a band called night wish ((I have their song Sparkling Angel as my ring tone ))

It was Stan on the phone looking to see what Kyle was up too

Cooeee Kyle just me darling was calling to remind you that we have an appointment at the beauty salons tomorrow for that Metrosexual contest we have too look beautiful as possible Stan said

Yeah I haven't forgotten but I can't make it im sorry but I'm busy and I can't come over tonight

What OMG nooo way but you must I have so much planned too oh by the way Queer eye is on just now on the fashion channel. 3 episodes back to back OMG isn't it faboullus darling Stan said

Dunno but I'm not watching it my dad and brother is Kyle replied

Ohh Kyle are you okay sweetums OMG I hope your not sick darling well as your not hear tomorrow meet us at the mall omg were on for an awesome day of pampering we will certainly out gay Tucker that's for shure said Stan

Yeah I'm fine here look Stan I'm just about to take my dinner I'll maybe call you later Kyle said

Ooooh okay toot a loo sweetums said Stan his gay voice

Er yeah cya Kyle said hanging up and sighing

Trouble Bubbah Sheila asked worridly looking at Kyle who sighed sitting down

Er not really just that Stan wants me to go over to his place to night for a sleepover but it's not like the ones we had in the past with cola bucket of KFC and fries and gravy Terrance and philip now their watching back to back queer eye and giving makeovers and doing a fashion show and putting it on you tube and eating rabbit food salad and as I'm not metrosexual I'm not going over their amongst them becouse they'll try and change me back I don't want that said Kyle

Their your girlfriends sweetums and you can't let them down Gerald said coming into the kitchen

Dad pack it in okay I'm not going over their end of story I'm stopping here and anyway their all going to the mall tomorrow for more gay makeovers and that well good luck to them they can count me out I'd rather hang out with the boring geeky kids at the Libary doing mountains of home work than be with Stan and the other two just now Kyle said angrily

Well darling you can't avoid your metrosexual freinds for ever and omg what will they say when they see you Gerald said in a gay lisp

Try me and I can avoid them and I don't care what they say I'm not one of them nor do I want to be im done with being metrosexual i hated it and will never go back Kyle said

But next day Kyle had to switch off his phone as he was being pestered non stop with phone calls asking him where he was and Kyle desided to spend the day on his Facebook and even taking to his geeky cousion also called Kyle was better as his cousion. also was normal and didn't buy into the Metro craze and he was now way cooler than his freinds and if his freinds did come to the door looking for him Kyle left strict instructions with his mom NOT to let them in

Why is Kyle ditching us like thise asked Cartman as Stan tried to call Kyles phone but the phone was switched off

Come on Kyle turn on your phone don't let us down like thise you know we have a busy day planned said Stan but Kyles phone remaind turned off

Its turned off said Stan sadly he's soo going to be late for his appointment at the beauty salon Stan said

Yeah let's go round to his place and get him he's so due a makeover again I don't think he's been taking care of his nails too I think I seen him bitting a nail Kenny said on shock

Omg oooh Kyle bit a nail omg that's horrifying yes he so needs another makeover he can't let us down but sad thing is Girlfreinds we are so Pushed for time oh maybe we will just have to do what we did last week take him to the mall tomorrow thise is like soooo inconvenient to oooh trust Kyle to let us down anyway Kendoll your due for that perm in half an hour so we so have to get to the mall like now said Stan

Ooh yes and im planning to go blonder omg I love blond hair I can't wait Cartman said

Ohh I know darling but we so need to get to the mall right now we will bring Kyle with us tomorrow omg we soooo have to win that contest I'd so die if I didn't said Stan as everyone caught the bus to the mall that was on the outskirts of town

Also at the mall that day was Craig's gang and poor Tweek was freaking out again

Look girlfreind it's just a quick jab in the ear and the earrings in its so quick it won't hurt and were all getting our ear pierced you can't get much gayer than that said Craig now carring a tiny pink poodle called Princess with bows in its ears

hate needles Tweek panicked

Its not even like a needle like one of those staple gun teacher uses to put things on the wall Token said as they all headed into a boutique. Trying to calm a terrified Tweek

Also other boys were their too and some of the dads including Kyles dad and Ike and they were running around all the stores shopping

OMG isn't thise just soooo faboullus darlings I got these new satin purple pants and a cream top in the sale said Randy

Ooooh a sale now that is music to my ears OMG where tell me I sooo have to go and other man squealed in a girly way

OMG yes ooohh we so need to tell the boys they will be really intrested too another man said

Well my darling little Kendoll is having his hair permed in curls today and his freind Eric is having highlights done Stuart said

Oooh I remeber Stan saying that oooh nice I bet the boys will look adorable said Randy

Everyone rushed madly about the mall buying up more clothes it was like Black Friday with Metros and also Stans gang headed to the salon for their makeovers

Ooohh Heloo darlings said another very gay sounding man who greeted them he was the partner of the owner soo tell me sweetums is the boy Kyle not with you today ooohhh he is cute said the man coming over

Oh no hell be in tomorrow I guess he's just. busy today and his phones off said Stan

Awww shame ooh well never mind sweetums now darlings will I book him in for tomorrow about thise time for the works the man said smilling

Ooh yes please do oh he'll look even more fablouse said Stan smilling as he and the others settled in for a day of pampering

Omg we look sooo faboullus oohh thank you you worked wonders darling said Stan much later that day and all boys were wearing new outfits and looking and smelling very girly

All had fake tans as they got new spray tans their hair done and make up on also their nails had been done and eyebrows

Stan wore a purple glittery shirt also a glittery white waistcoat and black satin pants but still had the same hat and wore new sparkly shades

Cartman wore a pale blue shirt opend to his waist blue satin pants and his hair looked a bit blonder

Kenny wore a pink furry coat and some curls hung over his eyes as his hair had been permed now and all boys had manicures pedicures and smelt atrongly of perfume

Ha lets see Craig Tucker out gay us now that prize is good as ours said Stan looking at himself in a mirror admiring himself

Yeah OMG we look so gorgouse. Shame Kyles missing all thise today but he can get his makeover tomorrow said Kenny

Yeah so true Kendoll he's in for a big treat OMG hell love it he loved his last makeover Stan smilled

Yeah wonder why he didn't come today I thought he was looking foward to it too thats the impression he gave me said Kenny

Oh I don't know maybe something came up but you'd think he'd call us it's so unlike him not to call but we can call Kyle later wait till he sees our new clothes hell want more new clothes too said Stan smilling

Before the boys could say anything more Randy suddenly came running over to the boys in a total panic

OMG OMG OMG boys boys you have so got to come now theirs a faboullus sale on at express for men omg all their beautiful metrosexual clothes are half price and theirs more clothes just come in OMG it's soooo faboullus Randy said running off again followed by the boys and Stan yelling ooohhh where dad

OMG you all heard Randy lets go I soo need new clothes another man yelled

Oooh Girlfreinds look I got thise adorable new cute jacket and these adorable new shoes in the sale too the sale is soo faboullus another man yelled chasing off after the group

Ooh hurry up everyone the mall closes in 7 hours time we have no time to loose Jimbo screamed in a girly voice above the men all yelling in excitement

OMG why cant we just live at the mall it be so much easer and it be soooo faboullus too Randy said

Oooh darling yes I so know what you mean a different outfit every day and new too and all the beauty products that are hear too yes it would be soo faboullus wish it could be real Stuart said

Omg what the hell has come over our men maybe thise metrosexual craze has gone way too far and it isn't such a good idea after all a woman said sadly

I think your right my husband never pays me any more attention now he spends more time admiring himself than me he didn't even notice when I got my hair done the other day. when he used to admire me when I'd been to the hairdressers feel it was a wasted journey I'm just scared in case thise metrosexual craze could kill our marriage and we've been together 12 years now and have 2 children the woman said sadly

Oh I'm so sorry about that but in a way yes your right it has gone too far iv totally lost my Randy and Stan Shelly and I have had enough of it Sharon said sadly as she watched all the men and boys run madly around the mall with bags acting worse than the women and girls and soon the arguing broke out again amongst the boys

Well that's that chappy done more to come soon so enjoy and Cheifs advice is very good he always spoke sence that man I miss him ...RIP Cheif we won't forget you


	15. Chapter 15

Look Craig you just better shut that stupid mouth of yours before I shut it for you for good I'm so sick off you saying your gayer than us when you know damn well that's just not true we're the gay ones round here and your just jeliouse of that because you know damn well were way better than you and we're the ones that's going to win that contest Stan yelled at Craig and his gang

I don't think so look everyone knows. That your the straight ones round here and don't be sore loser Stan dear becouse were going to win that contest that prize is ours Craig hit back with his gang agreeing

Ohh come on girlfreind were the gay ones round here your straight Stan yelled

No were not your the straight ones and I have princess she's bound to help me win said Craig showing off his pink poodle

Where did you get that and what about Stripe shell not be happy another pet in the house. Said Kenny

I don't have Stripe anymore I swopped her for Princess here she's way more gayer than a boring Guniea pig said Craig shocking everyone

What you loved Stripe more than anything in the whole world Stan said shocked where is she then he added

Staying with my moms freind she had a tiny poodle she no longer wanted so we swopped and I got Princess dyed pink so their Craig said as princess barked

Well think you waisted your time getting that dog as we're still way more gayer than you Stan said

Ha are not were more gayer than you buch boys hit Craig

Are not Stan yelled

Are too yelled Craig

Are not said Stan

Are too yelled Craig

Not said Stan

Are said Craig

And so the arguing broke out again but attracted the attention of the adults

Craig Craig behave yourself their now now Metrosexuals don't argue with each other said Mr Tucker getting in the middle of the 2 groups and Craig went to stand by his dad

Yes Stan stop arguing but what is all thise fighting about anyway what is going on between you and Craig said Randy looking over at Craig then to Stan

Well dad Craig is trying to say what we are all straight and that his dad can out dress you anytime said Stan

Yes darling that is soo true what my Craig is saying why everyone knows that I can out dress Randy any time and my Craig and his little freinds are way more stylish than gangs and his freinds. and truthfully speaking well Randy and his son have have no fashion sence what's so ever their like so 20th century Mr Tucker hit back

Oooh really now Tom I don't think so darling Randy said

Ooh yes really darling ohh come on now Randy look at you your just a metrosexual wannabe everyone knows that why a Japanese woman has more fashion sence that you can dream off your just hopeless darling so I can see why your son is hopeless too sorry darling but give up your not metrosexual said mr Tucker getting a lot of gasps

Oh please girlfreind looking at you your a fine one to talk I mean look at you you look like a little orphan Annie nightmare and your son and his freinds have no imagination dressing identical like that now I have style and so does Stan Randy said

Yeah you do dad and were still gayer than you yelled Stan to Craig's gang

Yeah right in your dreams and by the way where's buch boy Kyle he chickend out yelled Craig Noticing Kyle wasent their

Hes coming tomorrow and is looking foward to his make over yelled Kenny

Well he's wasting his time were still gayer Craig yelled

Nuhu were way more gayer than you yelled Cartman

Once again everyone started yelling and shouting and even the boys dads joined in

Oooohhh guys please please stop I think we all look so faboullus and us Metrosexuals shouldn't fight but get along with each other and help each other a man yelled

Hmmmm that is true and I could pass some fashion tips on to Randy make him look really faboullus oooh come along Girlfreinds ooh also I'm thinking we should have a Metrosexual awareness day get ourselfs noticed more what do you think darling said Mr Tweak putting his arm around Randy

Oooh yes I'd like that OMG I'm sooo sorry for fighting with you all Ut we shouldn't fight we should unite and maybe when the Queer eyes come here to town we should have a Metrosexual pride parade and they can spread the word all over the world and paint the planet pink ooooh that be sooooo faboullus said Randy

Woe great idea hey let's unite our gangs. Have one big Metrosexual gang no more arguing as we're all gay said Stan smilling Craig

Oh hell why not yeah we're all Metrosexuals said Craig throwing his arm around Stan and the 2 boys became freinds

What about Kyle asked Token

Well we do have a big makeover planned for him again tomorrow he will get the works so you Girlfreinds want to come along and help us asked Stan smilling

Oooh yes please sounds so wonderfull said Craig

Ooh it will be also we can get some new things ourselfs too I know a few cute little stores said Stan

Ooh so do we we will take Kyle to them too ooh it's going to be so much fun darling said Craig as Stan petted Craig's dog

But next day again Kyle couldn't be contacted and he just shot some hoops with his basket ball that was attached to the back off the house

Kyle played round the back garden and as their was a fence he'd locked himself in the back garden so no one could come and bother him so the only way to get round the back was through the house now so Kyle was safe so he just pulled on some old sweat pants a old sweater and his beloved orenge wollen coat and green hat and gloves and winter boots which he felt comfy. In and he was determend he'd. Ever go back to being Metro again but if his freinds wanted to remain being metro that was upto him and they'd just need to accept Kyle the way he was and like Yestarday his phone was turned off so he wouldn't be pesterd by his freinds calling him bulling him to be Metro he'd see them all tomorrow at school no doubt and he had his story ready to say why he was no longer metro

But when poor Kyle would go to school all hell would break out

Next day Kyle got a lift to school from his mom as he was a little late the family had slept in and Ike held them up. more as he was still metro and took ages to get ready but it only took 10 miniutes for Kyle to get ready so as Kyle had missed the bus his mom drove him in and his dad was flying out the door too as he was late due to getting ready as he was still metro

Class had already started when Kyle enterd the school but he didn't mind his mom wrote a note explaining why so he walked in to the class looking normal and totally shocked everyone even the girls as he headed over to the teachers desk handing her the note and said on his normal voice ...sorry Miss I slept in but mom wrote a not everything's explained in their

Okay Kyle that's fine sit down the teacher said smilling as Kyle took his seat

OMG I'm sooo not seeing thise Kyle what the hell are you doing your Metrosexual Stan said shocked as Kyle sat down at his desk

No not any more I'm not I'm just being me and I didn't feel good being Metrosexual shure you lot be metrosexual if you want that's up to you I don't mind but with me well it's what you see is what you get plain old Kyle Broflovski that's me Kyle said smilling

Omg I don't beleive it we spent a fortune on you where's all your lovely new clothes asked Cartman shocked

Oh I know you all spent a fortune and thanks guys but really their was no need to I never wanted to be metrosexual in the first place and I trashed them dude I'm straight I'm not metrosexual I only did it to please you guys but it got way out off hand Kyle said

Ha told you that you guys were straight and he's proved it said Craig

Yeah your right Craig I'm straight Kyle said

Shut up you no were metrosexual Stan yelled back forgetting about the pact that he and Craig had made to be freinds

Look kids will you all just please quiten down I'm not going through that again the teacher said looking at the kids

Er sooo sorry miss Stan said in his fake lisp as he watched Kyle get his books out to start his work

But at break time things got really bad

Stan Kenny and Cartman along with Butters Clyde and 3 other boys all stood around talking about the contest for the make over and Kenny was showing off his new perm as he had his hood down when Kyle came over smilling

Hey guys oh did any of you watch the new Terrance and Phillip episode last night the new season has just started looks really good and funny Kyle said but he got no awnser as everyone ignored him

Er so anyone wanna play soccar I got a new ball it's in my locker at the moment I can go and get it Kyle said in a freindly tone but again he got no awnser and he was getting a little mad now

Look what's up with you guys why won't you talk to me I'm right here im not invisible you know said Kyle placing a hand on Stans shoulder but Stan shook it off shocking Kyle

Look get lost straight guy we don't want you with us said Kenny in a fake gay lisp

Wh what Kenny come one you guys were freinds what's up Kyle said stunned

Look Kyle I'm sorry but you can't hang out with us anymore we don't want you near us you wasted our time and money said Cartman

What omg said Kyle shocked at thise as everyone backed away from him

Come on Girlfreinds let's get away from him now if we're seen hanging out with the likes of him then pepole will say that we're not metrosexual so we need to drop him Cartman said

Cartman please aww come on you guys said Kyle feeling a little hurt

Look just go away will you I'm sorry but Eric's right if you want to go back to being Metrosexual again let us know and you can hang out with us. But till then well fraid it's goodbye said Stan looking at a very hurt Kyle

Kyle stood shocked as he watched his once good freinds walk away and suddenly despite a crouded playground he felt very lonly and he didn't see Craig's gang come over too him glaring daggers

Hey their buch boy What are you doing here Craig taunted making his gang laugh

Well it's break time and the same as you Kyle started but got cut off

Hmmm really so when's the last time you had a manicure Lets see those nails of yours said Token grabbing Kyles hands

Huh last week but i took the nail polish off and get off me Kyle yelled Slapping Tokens hand away

Ha I always knew you were straight I'm surprised you lasted thise long though buch boy taunted Tweek

Yeah I'm kinda suprised myself and yes I am straight Kyle said

Well then straight guy lets see that hair of yours said Jason grabbing Kyles hat revealing his big fluffy jewfro

Hey give that back yelled Kyle but he got pushed to the ground by Jason as the others all laughed

Oohhh look bitches he's not even wearing any hair products he's a total mess look at him taunted Jason

Hey im not a mess Kyle yelled as he felt himself roughly being hauled up by Craig

YourPathetic buch boy said Craig as a small group of metro boys all gatherd around Kyle laughing and chanting butch boy butch boy and started pushing Kyle around

Look stop that leave me alone Kyle yelled loudly now attracting the attention of Stan Kenny and Cartman making them come over

Hey what's going on what are you doing to Kyle leave him alone yelled Stan glaring at Craig

Ooohh look Girlfreinds it's the buch boys come to save their buch little freind Craig said making the others laugh again

What no way he's not our freind do what you want with him for all I care said Cartman looking at Craig then to the others saying come on Girlfreinds let's go we have plans to make for that contest Cartman added as he Stan and Kenny turned their backs on poor Kyle

Guys wait please don't to thise begged Kyle shocked

Look Kyle I'm sorry but were Metrosexuals now and your not no do you show any intrest on being metrosexual we have nothing in commen now and I'm sorry but your out the gang now I'll maybe see you around sometime said Stan

Yes Stan is right your dumped oh and please take our numbers out your phone and don't call us again oh and your unfreinded and blocked on from our Facebook pages your just a wast of space really but I'm shure the Geeky Kids will welcome you you can join their boring after school homework club and also if you see us in the playground just stay away from us and we don't want to sit near you in class any more Kenny said before turning to Stan and Cartman and they strutted off humming the queer eye theme song

Guys wait please come back you can't do thise no yelled Kyle close to tears

But Stand and the others didn't awnser they all walked off leaving Kyle at the mercy of Craig and his freinds

Look you heard them just get lost buch boy your not wanted and thise playground is for Metrosexuals only go somewhere else but we don't want you here yelled Craig pushing Kyle so hard that he fell over again and made the others all laugh

No help screamed Kyleas he knew he couldn't fight back as he was way out numberd and the others all turned on him attacking him violently punching and kicking him and Tweek stamped on his arm a few times before spraying perfume on him

Only the bell saved Kyle from further agony but Kyle had been injured

Get lost macho man said Craig kicking Kyle in the ribs one last time as everyone headed to go inside to class

Kyle curled in a ball sobbing and in terrible pain desided to wait till everyone had gone inside to go back to class first before he went in and Kyle went straight to the bathroom to see what damage had been done

Kyle was still in shock at what happend and why didn't any ofnthengirls or the playground attendants step in as hed seen them too standing around maybe they didn't want to get involved

Kyle looked at himself in the mirror in the toilets and seen that his jacket was torn also wet and muddy he had a bleeding nose a cut lip and a black eye forming also his hat was torn and his left arm where Tweek had stamped on it was in agony he thought he'd broken it and he stank of perfume that Tweek had sprayed on him

Kyle didn't go back to class he couldn't face them and he had no freinds now so instead. first he went to the school Gym and despite the pain he was in he had a shower to get rid of the perfum smell then went and emptied his school lockAnd and left the school

Good bloody riddance their all fucking losers every single one of them I hate them all sobbed Kyle before leaving to get the bus home

kyle knew that his parents would both be out and he had a door key so he went home and took the rest of his medication putting it in to his hold all bag he took when he went on holiday then he threw in some clothes emptied his savings bank he had in the room he only had $87 but he had a savings account with a few grand that was set aside for him so he found the book for that account then he left a noTe for his parents

Dear mom and dad

I have had enough of thise stupid metrosexual craze and now my so called freinds have turned on me and threw me out their gang as I'm not like them so i am going to make some new normal freinds I may be back when thise Metrosexual craze ends but don't know done worry now I can take care of myself

Take care

Love Kyle

Kyle then left the letter on his bed for his parents to find it as his mom always went into his room to tidy up and then he left the house really having no idea where he'd go but he just wanted to go somewhere that their was no metrosexual craze and get away from south park and the metro craze as soon as possible even his Geeky cousion would be awesome compared to his once so called freinds

Well that's that chappy done where will Kyle go to well well have to wait and see also Princess Craig's pink poodle is based on my grans freinds dog she has a little poodle dyed pink and called princess but don't worry Craig would rather cut off all his limbs than get rid of Stripe he loves that guinea pig too much shame we never see her in the episodes


	16. Chapter 16

Kyle made his way to the bus station that was in the town where he discoverd all the workers their were metrosexual too which made him mad but he wasent suprised really as every male hed passed on his way their was metro but after a short wait he got on the bus that take him away from thise mad town but he got a big suprise when he seen Mr Garrison and mr slave their too looking very sad and angry

Kyle what are you doing here you should be in school and arnt you Metrosexual like your freinds his teacher said

Dont mention that word I am so sick off it now said Kyle wincing in pain a bit as he sat down next to his teacher

Ooohh Jeezuzs what happend to you asked Mr slave worridly

I got beat up by Craig Turker and his gang and other boys for not being metrosexual and also my so called freinds have ditched me they threw me out their gang and want nothing to do with me now only way they'll talk to me is if I go back to being a Metrosexual again which I won't and your right Mr Garrison it has got out of hand and I'm proud to admit im straight Kyle said

Im so sorry about that Kyle and yes it has got out of hand and has to end soon Garrison said

Doubt it not the way the giys are carring on and now theirs a compertion to win a makeover by those queer eye giys qnd bet couchers all the boys are entering and do you know that Craig Tucker has swopped his beloved Guinea pig for a stupid poodle, saying its really gay Kyle said sadly

Yes we know about the contest Kyle and its just got out of controle now and i thought Craig loved that guniea pig he always mentioned it in class Garrison said

Yeah i know that so did i but apparently not poor Stipe another casulty of thise Metrosexual craze anyway So where are you 2 going then said Kyle looking at his teacher and his partner

To kill the queer eye guys they took gay culture away from us true gays and have caused nothing but trouble said Mr garrison angrily

Good they deseirve it and your right sir they are nothing but trouble soon as thise metrosexual craze ends the better I'm sick off it it's caused me a lot of trouble and iv lost my freinds because of it said Kyle sadly

I thought you were all in with the craze Kyle when I had you in my class you were metrosexual said Garrison

Yes I was metrosexual for a short time but it was forced on me I had no intention of becoming like that I'm an induvigal what you see is what you get with me like it or leave it so they bulled me into be coming metrosexual and I hated it so I changed back on Friday after school and I'm happy like thise and I won't change back for anyone And Stan Kenny and Cartman arnt the only kids in school I can hang out with theirs other better kids than them that arnt metrosexual Kyle said

Good for you Kyle. I told you Mr slave that Kyle was my brightest smartest student thise boy will go far said Garrison smilling making Kyle smile a bit

Thanks sir said Kyle blushing a tiny bit at the complement

So Kyle where will you go then I see you have a bag packed and theirs a lot more than school books in their Garrison said

Oh I don't know a place that the guys arnt metrosexual that's for shure but it will be hard the craze has spread but not shure really maybe I'll visit my cousion Kyle remeber he stayed with us for a while when you brought out that new invention a few years ago but thing is he lives miles away but I'd rather hang out with him and listen to him complaining than that metrosexual lot back in South park Kyle said

Yes I remeber him brown curly hair and glasses and a lot of health problems Garrison said

Yes that's him spoke to him a few times on Facebook over the weekend least he's not metrosexual Kyle said

You could always come with us and help us kill those queer eye guys said Mr slave

Er no thanks mr slave I just wanna be by myself. At the moment get my thoughts together you know but thanks for the offer anyway Kyle said smilling

Okay it's up to you Kyle but what ever you deside good luck Mr Garrison said gently patting Kyles back as he and Mr slave got off at New York that was their stop

Time had passed really quickly it seemed when Kyle was chatting and Mr garrison wasent that bad Kyle kind of felt sorry for him now becouse he'd been made take time off

Thanks Mr Garrison and good luck to you and Mr slave hope to see you both soon and you back in class yelled Kyle waving to the 2 men as they got off the bus and waved back yelling bye Kyle take care and good luck

Kyle stayed on the bus as everyone in new York was also Metro too and Kyle wanted to escape the craze but it seemed it spread everywhere also all the traveling made Kyle sleepy and he nodded off resting his head against the bus window not shure off where he'd end up,

Meanwhile back in south park Kyles parents were now panicking as they'd found the note and Kyle had been reported missing so after speaking to the police they went to the school to get some awnsers about the fight that led to Kyles disappearance

So what exactly went on today with Kyle and the boys it's to do with thise stupid metrosexual craze I just know it and he mentioned it in his note yelled Sheila

Well I spoke to the boys and they say that Kyle was attacked at the morning break time a group of boys beat him up and Kyle didn't come back to class and he emptied his locker and left the key in the lock which Kyle never does he keeps the key in his pocket or his bag and the boys who attacked Kyle have all been questioned and they have been delt with as it was an unprovoked attack and yes I think it's to do with the fact that Kyle stopped being Metrosexual but have you any idea where Kyle went too family perhaps as iv heard Kyle talk about family all over the place the Princible said

Yes we do but it's so not like Kyle to run off like that he's such a sensible boy too Sheila said

Oh if only he could have just embraced the metrosexual life style none of thise would have happend he was adorable as a metrosexual too Gerald said being glared at by Sheila

Well it was a group of metrosexual boys that beat Kyle up their are eyewitnesses They also came foward with statements along with Kyles freinds Stanley Kenny Eric yet the boys are claming they want nothing to do with Kyle as hes not metrosexual Stanley says that he Kenny and Eric payed a lot of money for Kyles make over and they feel let down and it was a wait of money and time so they want nothing to do with Kyle im afraid but it wasent Stanley Kenny or eric that attacked Kyle they didnt touch him but it was other boys the Princible said sadly

I know Kyle said that in his note his freinds have turned against him but he didnt give the names off his attackers ooohhhh my poor little baby out their all on his own he's far too young to be on his own out their anything could happen to him the world is a crule place and this Metrosexual craze has gone way to far wept Sheila worridly

Er look don't worry Mrs Broflovski I'm shure Kyle will turn up he seems a streetwise. Person and mature for his years and i know he can handle himself in a fight iv had him innmy offace a few times with Eric for fighting in in the past the Princible said but Sheila didn't listen as she cried louder

Hey that's Kyles mom did you hear Kyle has ran away after Craigs gang beat himm up said Stan

Oh who cares he's probely gone to that nerdy cousion of his we don't need him he's bringing us down good riddance to him said Cartman

I agree with Eric dear here Kyle is a wast of Space and after all that money we spent on him to have it thrown back like that and did you hear he trashed his clothes those cost a fortune. Sorry but Kyle is just so ungrateful and anyway we'd never win that contest with Kyle looking the way he did I feel he wasent even caring about himself when he did have the metrosexual clothes on he's hopeless and I don't care if he's missing or not yes good riddance to him he'd bring you down too Stan listen dealing I'd just forget about Kyle let him run away I bet he's at that nerdy cousin off his as Erick said and were better off without him Kenny said

Yeah guess your right I'll ask Butters he's right into the metrosexual craze way more than Kyle too be my makover partner if i win that contest and you guys are right Kyle is a looser said Stan as he linked arms with Kenny and the 3 strutted off singing along to the queer eye. Theme song that was Kennys ring tone

A lot later it seemd Kyle woke up when the bus stopped and looking around he discoverd he was the only passenger left on the bus all the others must have got off and now Kyle had lost track of time and had no idea where he was now

Wha huh where are we he asked the driver who was also a metrosexual

Oh end of the line sweetums I'm going back to dear old South park now the metro driver said in a gay voice

Oh er right okay thanks so I guess thise is where I get off then said Kyle getting up and walking to the bus doors

Oooohhh darling what nasty bruises you have their ooh but never mind some concealer

And cream base powder should fix that and you'll be right as rain sweetums the driver said now darling be carful and take care toot a loo the driver said waving in a very gay way

Kyle let out a groan muttering yeah okay cya as he got off the bus wondering where he was as he didn't recognise the place

Kyle then crossed over the road and headed into a town that was dull and gray and looked filthy and hardly anyone was around so he kept walking and a foul horrible smell assaulted his nose far worse than the perfume smells he'd been smelling for the past week thise was sickening and foul and made him want to throw up as it was so bad

Where the hell am I Kyle thought wandering through the dirty gray town or what could be a small city but it was very ugly huge steel structures towers into the grey unwelcoming sky the buildings were filthy grey and very little coulor and in the distance their was something like a huge monument with chains on it and as Kyle went over to it he tripped over something that gave a sticking squelch and the smell nearly knocked him. on his back it was a dead decaying dog

Urgh what the hell omg so sick leaving rotting dead dogs innthe street Kyle thought holding his nose against the foul smell and trying not to throw up at the sight of it

Kyle wanderd on a little further and began to notice a few pepole and to his releife the males he seen weren't metrosexual but they wore dark grey dirty looking clothes and they all looked so so sad for a reason just what was going on Kyle wonderd

Suddenly 2 voices made Kyle jump a little and spin round to see a young girl and boy of his age maybe younger run towards him

The girl had on an old dirty grey t shirt black scruffy waist coat and knee length shorts and her brown hair was in bunches also she carried a strange looking dirty white doll with stains on it with a red Pompom at the top of its head

And the boy to Kyles releife wasent metrosexual he had a grey blue dirty looking t shirt dirty blue pants and wavy brown hair and both kids looked a bit dirty but freindly enough

Hey their your new here who are you the girl said as the kids came over to Kyle

Er I'm Kyle who are you pair asked Kyle looking at the kids

Hey he's a kid like us the boy said and the girl nodded smilling a little

Hi Kyle I'm Arianne and thise is my freind Denzel so if your not from here where are you from then the girl asked

Er South park er where am I asked Kyle confused

South park hmmm must say never heard of that place and thise is Edge City just outside Midgar Denzel said take it your Kinda lost then the boy added

Yeah I am said Kyle he felt really lost. and confused thinking where the hell is Midgar or Edge city how far is it from South park

So what happend to you then you look in a real bad way Arianne said looking at Kyles injuries

Well yeah guess I am i guess I er got beat up at school by some of the kids Kyle said sadly thinking back

Wow you goto school omg what is it like to go to school Denzel said fascinated

Yeah we'll I did goto school South park Elementry it was okay I guess but I walked out as I got beat up by some boys Kyle said sadly

Wow that sounds bad and those kids sound reqlly mean listen Kyle you need help and Tifa will help you she helps everyone she's really cool so come with us Arianne said as her and Denzel grabbed Kyles hands leading him away

Huh what who's Tifa asked Kyle letting the 2 kids lead him through the filthy city to where they stayed

Tifas the lady who looks after us her and Cloud their really nice you will like them we will take you to where she stays we stay their too it's our home Arianne said as the all headed up a side street and Kyle glanced at a bridge that had a huge staue of an Angel on top of it as he wonderd who Tifa and Cloud was but he felt a bit glas being here as it was obvious that the place seemed Metrosexual free and that's what Kyle wanted

Thata that chappy done and more coming soon incase you haven't worked out Kyle has stumbled into Advent children Arianne is really Moogle girl I read somewhere that's what some fans think she might be called or maybe Grace but I think she looks like an Arianne so enjoy


	17. Chapter 17

Tifa was a pretty young Japanese woman that looked in her early 20s and dressed in black and a white vest top I under a black top and had long glossy black hair and black sneakers she was cleaning a bar and on her phone chatting to someone when the kids all came in

Yes yes okay I will tell him when I see him thats if I can pin him down you know Cloud. all over the place he will meet himself coming round the corner one of these days that's what I tell him ..what yes well he's gone off the the Golden saucer just now making a delivery and I think he's got to go to the healing lodge and chocobo farm deliveries their too but he should be back soon .oh yes she's fine she's been keeping me company all day helping out yes I will tell her that okay I'll see I can't garentee things you know what Cloud is like okay yes I said I'll tell her oh look Barrett the kids are back now so I'll have to go now okay I'll catch you later bye Said Tifa hanging up. and softly laughing to herself muttering honestly that man is crazy at times

Hey their sweety what's up then Tifa smiled sweetly turning her attention to Denzel and Arianne then glanced at Kyle who stood beside them

Tifa thise is Kyle we found him wandering around the city he's lost I think he's from South park also he's hurt bad Arianne said as they brought Kyle inside to the bar

Oh my goodness wow what happend sweetie sit down I'm Tifa by the way and I take care of the kids she said looking at Kyle then glanced at Denzel

Denzel could you get the first aid box please Kyle here needs our help Tifa called to the boy whist gently taking off Kyles jacket and wincing a little at his injuries

Oowww that hurts said Kyle wincing in pain despite Tifa being really gentle with him

Omg those bruises remind me of the Geostigma Tifa mutterd to herself looking at Kyles arm. What happend honey she said looking up at Kyle

I got beat up at school today a group of boys attacked me Kyle said

Wow you still have school then Tifa asked suprised

Yeah I'm a student at South park Elementry and a group of boys beat me up and my freinds didn't want me becouse im not Metrosexual said Kyle

Metro what what's that then asked Arianne

Metrosexual it means that men and boys are all acting and dressing gay wearing make up and perfume and a lot of pink one boy even kissed me I thought it spread every where all over Kyle said

Well not here I think I'd be worried if the boys here started acting like. that and iv never heard of it before metrosexual you call it said Tifa confused as Denzel rejoined them with the first aid box and was now followed by a younger looking girl in a greyish white dress and long brown hair braided down her back with a large pink ribbon who smiled at Kyle

Tifa who's that asked the little girl curiously glancing at Kyle

Thise is Kyle he's from south park sweetie Tifa replyed smilling

Oh er hi Kyle I'm Marlene she said smilling

Er hi their Marlene Kyle said

So do you want some juice we have a lot of juice here Marlene said smilling

Er thanks that be really nice but I can't take suger as I'm diabetic Kyle said

No worries Kyle none of the kids drinks contain suger as it makes them hyper Tifa said tending to Kyles injuries

Ooowww he moaned a bit in pain wincing too

Hold still sweetie thats quite a nasty one on your left arm luckly it's not broken Tifa said

Well it felt like it bloody Tweek Kyle said

Tweek whats that asked Denzel

Oh a boy at my school he was the one that stamped on my arm Kyle said

He sounds mean Arianne said

Yeah he is sighed Kyle

So what brings you here then we hardly get outsiders come to edge city noe not after well what happend said Arianne looking sad

Well I dunno really I got lost I guess as I said all my freinds and even my dad and little brother had turned metrosexual and they bullied me into being metrosexual for a week my freinds Stan Kenny and Cartman dragged me to the mall Kyle began

Wow you have a mall omg I always wanted to goto a mall iv heard about them they sound awesome Denzel said

Well yeah they are I guess Kyle said confused well anyway my freinds dragged me to the mall to buy all these bright gay looking clothes and have a make over I got a fake spray tan nails pained. And my hair done and foced to wear make up I hated it then at school we got into a huge fight with other boys who's the most gayest it got way out of hand even our teacher was put out of school for a bit so I spoke to a good freind that I wasent happy and he told me to be myself don't follow the Croud if I'm not happy so I did then back at school today my freinds Stan Kenny and Cartman turned aganst me and these other boys Craig Tweek Token and Jason and some other boys all beat me up and my freind s dont want me around any more becouse I'm not metrosexual said Kyle sadly

Aww that sucks they can't be your true freinds becouse true freinds wouldn't do that to each other said Denzel

Yeah I guess but it's all a huge shock Kyle said sadly

I bet and Denzels right with those boys as so called freinds well maybe it's time you chose new freinds that accept you the way you are not the way you look as these kids sound really mean and if I see them well I wil give them a peace of my mind so their Tifa said smilling patting Kyles back as Kyle sighed

Yeah I guess your right But what ever happens I will need to get home eventually as I do have a family and my mom is over protective towards me babies me at times Kyle sighed

I understand sweetie but just now you rest here tonight and we can see what your plans are tomorrow those streets are pretty dangerous out their in the evening and theirs a curfew around 9 and wild wolves roam the streets so your safe here Tifa smilled

Wolves Kyle said shocked

Yeah really wild ones they will rip you apart in seconds they come from the wast grounds looking for food as their really hungry and sometimes gangs roam the streets too looking for trouble so that's why theirs a curfew Denzel said

Well I came across a dead dog earler it was in a bad way Kyle said

What they still haven't cleaned that mess up oh dear that was a pet dog that got savaged a few nights ago wolves did that but they have taken humans too Tifa added scaring Kyle a little

Omg what kind of place is thise iv ended up in thought Kyle but he said nothing

So then Kyle what's it like to go to school I'd love to go to school said Marlene smilling

Well it's okay I guess my teachers called Mr Garrison he's okay too now I'm not one to boast really but I am the brightest student in his class some say in the school And normaly or I thought my freinds were Stan he lives near me Stan Marsh he's called then theirs Kenny he's from a bad area of town and can be a bit of a tough guy at times but he's a loyal freind least I thought he was then theirs Eric Cartman sometimes we get on he's a fat boy and likes to pick on me becouse I have red hair and I'm Jewish and from New Jersey so we often get into fights but school has it's good points and bad I guess really Kyle said

Id love to go to school but their is no schools round here so Tifa techies me things said Marlene smiling

Well maybe one day if someone starts up a school we will let you go Tifa smiled

So none of you kids been to school then asked Kyle stunned

Oh we did a long time ago but not any more their is no. school here I miss school too said Denzel sighing

I know sweetie maybe one day it will start up again said Tifa

So what's South park like then asked Arianne

Well it's a small town really some say backward redneck but I don't think so we have our mall our school a farmers market on a Thursday and Friday also our county fair a Walmart that used to be Starks pond but some of that still remains then we have the mountains some time Stans uncle takes us boys camping their on the school holidays its awesome and also we have a few great places to eat my favrioute diner is called Sizzlers omg you should tast their stakes to die for then we have city wok they do Chinese food also we have a Cinima and our out of town multiplex but south park is a nice town id say well it's home but I guess like other towns we have bad parts too like the rough area on the other side of the rail tracks where Kenny stays that's on other side of town and some really bad gangs and that run their and fights every night some older boys carry knives Kenny said then theirs the trailer park the. Kids their are always fighting with the kids near Kennys Kennys been in a lot of fights their but he can handle himself he's a tough guy Kyle said

Wow said Marlene stunned

Well sounds an interesting town okay said Tifa smilling

Yeah. It is iv lived their all my life but I was conceived in New Jersey my mom moved to South park when she was like 9 weeks pregnant with me but were all origanlly from Polland my second name is Broflovski its polish my family moved to the states in the 1940s to escape the Holocaust well some of my family did some didn't and ended up in the camps Im from those that did otherwise I might not be here Kyle said

Wow sounds bad said Denzel and whisperd to Tifa what's the holocaust

Something bad that happend a long long time ago sweetie

But as I said I was born in South park Kyle said

Before Kyle could ask Tifa or the kids anything about their background a bike outside was heard drawing up and tifa got up saying with a laugh ... Well it Looks if the wanderer returns folks

Soon a tall young looking man with piercing bright blue eyes even bluer than Kennys sparkling blue eyes and he has spiky blond hair that looked if it been all gelled in gravity defying spikes and he was dressed in black and Kyle was fascinated by him as he'd never seen anything like him in his life

Phew what a day it's been non stop I haven't had a moment to myself sorry I didn't awnser tour calls earler been too busy he said not even smilling at anyone as he came in to the bar

Cloud you work too hard and I hardly see you you should learn to relaxe more and Barrets looking for you the ushall Tifa said hugging him

Na im fine I'll call Barrett later no hurry Cloud said getting some juice then glancing over at everyone

So what's new then are you fostering another kid then said Cloud nodding towards Kyle who sat at the table next to Denzel Arianne and Marlene

Well it's only for tonight and thise is Kyle the kids found him wandering the streets he was lost Tifa said smilling at Kyle

Yeah you always say that only for one night and you end up keeping them for weeks your over occupied as it is Cloud said glancing over again at Kyle

Look he's just staying to night and you know that I'd never turn a kid away Cloud he needs my help Tifa added as Cloud just shrugged

Okay what ever so where are you from then Kid started Cloud then gasped backing away in shock and glanced at Tifa confusing Kyle

Tifa he can't stay here that kid has the stigma I thought it was all gone apart from well you knew who Cloud said glaring at Kyle in a cold way

Look relaxe will you Cloud it's not Geostigma it's plan old bruises he for beaten up by some boys in his town so he ran away and ended up here but it's not geostigma I can promise you that said Tifa shaking her head

Oh right er okay sorry kid Cloud said looking at Kyle again

Kyle glaned up at Tifa looking a bit worried as she reassured him

Its okay sweetie Clouds just had a bad experience with Geostigma it's not your fault but I guess we all had a really bad experience with Geostigma really Tifa sighed

Its okay said Kyle something told Kyle the way his new freinds and the man was acting Geostigma was a subject not to be spoken about

So Kyle is it where are you from your not from these parts are you I haven't seen you around before here or in Midgar Cloud said

No I'm from a town called South park Colorado I still don't really know how I ended up here really I ran away after some boys beat me up for not being metrosexual Kyle said

Metro what said cloud confused looking at Tifa and the look on his face made the others giggle a bit

Oh long story it's a stupid new craze that's hit our town and all the boys and males are now acting really gay wearing pink having fake tans wearing perfume and make up and kissing each other they turned me metrosexual for a week but god I so hated it now becouse iv gone back to looking normal iv lost my freinds and got beaten up Kyle said sadly

Boys kissing boys ewwoo discusting said Arianne wrinkling her nose

Yeah exactly and I'm not metrosexual and becouse of that I got attacked Kyle said sadly

Well your so called freinds sound like a bunch of losers maybe your better without them so are you. stopping here then for jay now said Cloud

Well yeah I'm hopping too well till the craze dies down and pepole go back to normal becouse beleive me you guys their is no way that I'm going back to that stupid metrosexual craze they'll wont rest till they bully me back into being metrosexual again and I don't want that Kyle said angrily

Well your more that welcome to stay here as long as you want okay sweetie no one will bully you here and as you see we're defently not metrosexual as you call it yet I somehow couldn't imagin Cloud or Denzel in pink and wearing make up laughed Tifa

Hey don't push it I'm not metrosexual said cloud pulling a face making the others laugh

Well you use products in your hair like Gel said Kyle smilling

Look kid I'm not what you call metrosexual and I don't use Gel Cloud said but Kyle shrugged

Oh don't let him get to you sweetie no one knows how Clouds hair is like that his secret I guess but as I said your welcome to stay here Tifa smiled

Okay cool oh and sorry I made a comment about your hair Cloud but it is pretty cool Kyle said

No worries kid and yeah your welcome to stay here long as you want I'm shure Tifa will fix you up with a room and shell never turn away a kid in need she's always taking in kids Cloud said

Yea that's true guess I do and I'll fix you a room up later we have plenty of room here so you will be fine smilled Tifa

Thanks Tifa Kyle smilled

Okay so what have you three been up to then asked Cloud looking at Denzel Arianne and Marlene whist sipping some juice

Well iv been helping Tifa today on the bar also I cleaned all the tables and I took the trash out said Marlene proudly at her work and smilling at cloud

Oh yes she's been a great little helper today I'm so proud off her she keeps a clean house Tifa smilled patting Markenes head as Cloud just nodded glancing at the other two kids

Well we stripped our beds put clean sheets on I put a washing on then Denzel hung it out the back yard then we swept the floors then went out to play and we found Kyle said Arianne proudly

Hmmmm, was all that cloud said nodding

Yes the kids are great helps I'd be lost without them really smilled Tifa

Yeah I guess so apart from Barrett did anyone else call today asked Cloud

Not really just companies wanting deliveries oh and you have a package to collect from healing lodge it's addressed to you Reno called Yestarday

Package for me that's a new one did he say what it is asked cloud

Nope just to pick it up next time your passing hey weren't you at healing lodge today delivering something asked Tifa

Was ment to but I got diverted had to go to Junion delivery ushal stuff but I'll be going up to healing lodge later don't want those damn Turks on my ass cloud said

Cloud. Language theirs children present Tifa said correcting. the blond

Well you know what I mean he added sighing

Yes I do but theirs no need to swear Tifa said making a face

Oh okay sorry Cloud sighed grumpily resting his chin on his hand not making eye contact with anyone

Kyle wasent very keen on cloud he thought he was a cold person and he didn't smile once at anyone and also he seemed. Very distant towards everyone yet he liked the kids Denzel he seemed really cool and the type of person he'd love to hang out with and just now he was way cooler than Stan and his so called freinds back in South park and also he liked Arianne for a girl she was cool too if she lived in South park he'd defently would be seen talking to her and Marlene was really sweet she kinda reminded him of little Karen McCormick Kennys sister and he really liked Tifa she was a sweet kind person and had a loving motherly instinct but Cloud was a cold distant person and Kyle wasent keen on him

Well that's that chappy done also I'd think that about Cloud too he was cold and Distant if I didn't know about his past but hope you enjoy next chappy coming soon so enjoy


	18. Chapter 18

As Kyle sat talking to Denzel and Tifa Clouds phone suddenly rang (( playing FF victory theme )) making Kyle look up as the blond awnserd it

Hello Strife deliveries Cloud speaking what can I do huh what's that right okay and how many do you want yeah shure I can do that no problem yep I know where that is iv passed their before a lot of times right yeah that's not a problem okay gimme and hour I'm on my way Yeah you pay me. When I get their yeah I'm shure we can come to an arrangement about the price yeah shure no problem yeah okay then I'll see you soon Cloud said writing something down in a note pad he'd pulled out his pocket before hanging up the phone and looking at Tifa

Listen Tifa iv got to go I have a delivery I'll maybe be back later but dunno depends what I'm doing okay and if theirs any trouble with well you know who upstairs don't hesitate just gimme a call and I'll be over right away Cloud said before leaving

Okay I will no worries oh and Cloud Tifa said making the blond pause in the doorway for a moment as he looked at her

Take care will you I worry about you you work too hard Tifa said smilling as Cloud just nodded before leaving

Short and sweet as ushal he's always on the go that man a hard one to pin down for long sighed Tifa glancing out the window as Cloud vanished from site

So what's up with him he seems rather a cold person and he bearly noticed you or us kids he seems wrapped up in a world of his own I'm sorry I don't think I like Cloud much said Kyle speaking his mind

Ohh sweetheart Cloud isn't a cold person I just guess its his way of dealing with things he's been through a lot and so much suffering I'm amazed he's still here and sane said Tifa smilling at Kyle

Oh what happend to him said Kyle a little suprised

Well his parents are dead also his home town where he grew up was burned to the ground his best freind was killed then his girlfreind was bruitly killed too by another person he respected and looked up too well he turned evil then cloud got very sick and almost died and he's witnessed a lot I'd death and suffering in his young life so Cloud has been through a lot really he's got what they call a lot of baggage but he's not a cold person he's the sweetest kindest person you could meet Tifa said

Yeah and he saved my life too and brought me here to Tifa and rescued all us kids said Denzel

Wow that is cool said Kyle sipping his juice but why does he apear so cold really he didn't smile once has he forgot to smile Kyle added making Tifa laugh

Oh no Kyle you are funny sweetie Cloud has a lovely smile when he showes it but as I said its his way of coping with things and Cloud was always a seriouse person even before all thise happend to him but iv seen Cloud smile and it's cute give Cloud time you'll grow to like him Tifa said smilling herself

Kyle shrugged a little and carried on sipping his juice and chatting to his freinds

Meanwhile back in south park school had ended for the day and everyone was back at Stans watching queer eye and talking about more metro clothes they'd just bought

Oooohh darling I do love that pink satin shirt and those purple velvet pants of yours omg they will go soooo well together said Cartman touching Kennys new clothes

Oohh defently I love my new pink sweater and my white leather pants they look sooo faboullus and I'm so after that pink satin jacket I seen at the mall omg it's simply to die for said Stan still in his fake gay lisp

Oooh defently I might get one too maybe we should all get one be like Craig's gange maching jackets. Laughed Kenny

Oh yes I'd wear the jacket with my new satin purple pants and we could get fluffy neck scarfs too said Cartman

Ooh I don't know Girlfreinds shure Craig's gang were maching clothes and neck scarfs they might think we're coping them wouldn't want that now would we Stan said as they all watched a man get a make over

Just then the front door went so Sharon awnserd it and was shocked to see a worried Sheila and Gerald on the doorstep

Sheila Hun what's wrong you look so upset come in she said

Oh Sharon im so sorry to bother you but it's Kyle he didn't come home from school and he claims he's ran away and was beaten up iv been at the school but the Princible said she didn't know where he was. so wonderd if he was here said Sheila handing Sharon note

Oh Sheila I'm sorry he's not here but I do have Kenny and Eric Here their upstairs in Stans room but I haven't seen Kyle since the other day said Sharon sadly leading Sheila and Gerald upstairs to the boys room

Stan have you or your friends seen Kyle today asked Sharon looking at the boys

Kyle well only thise morning he turned up at school looking normal saying he wasent metrosexual anymore and was sick of it and it was nothing but a stupid craze that die out in a week or two but I'm afraid that Craig Tucker and his gang and a few other boys all beat Kyle up At morning recess and we kind of erm abandond him and dropped him from our gang why what's happend to him is he okay asked Stan

No he's gone missing son he's left a note dosent say where he's going just some where that's not metrosexual as he's sick of the craze now so that's why he's ran away we thought he'd come here Gerald said

Er no fraid not doubt he would as we're still metrosexual and indont think he will be talking to us now but hasent he maybe gone to family or other freinds and what about his Cosion of his also called Kyle asked Stan

No he's not their we phoned them and thwir too far away also we phoned round everyone and he's nowhere to be found oh God you hear of these things and then a few days later the person turns up dead murderd oh if anyone has hurt my little Bubbah Sheila wept

Look mrs Broflovski Kyle isn't dead er maybe he's just gone away to cool off for a bit he was really angry and hate saying thise we all know he has a temper but im shure hell be back soon you'll see said Stan

Yeah we will help you find him im shure hes not got far said Kenny smilling a bit but Cartman didn't awnser he was glad that Kyle had vanished

Th thank you so much boys sobbed Sheila as Sharon led her freinds downstairs to make them a cup of tea

Look big deal so what if Kyles gone missing I don't care look girlfreinds we don't need him face it he was bringing us all down he's not metrosexual and we are so I won't miss him said Cartman turning up the sound on the tv but Stan quickly tuned it off earning a hey their I'm watching that from Kenny

Look will you pair just shut up for a second our freinds missing and your more worried about a tv program don't you care look okay I know that Kyle isn't metrosexual anymore but dosent matter he is our freind so we have to help look for him and we know he has health problems too and needs his medication said Stan glaring at Cartman and Kenny who sighed

Look Stan Kyle made it clear that he dosent want to be our freind anymore and don't forget that we spent a fucking fortune on him for that makeover and the little asshole was ungrateful and I spent money on nail polish for him too and also a nail care kit and scented hand cream that I could bearly afford when I could have spent that money on mom or Karen look I'm sorry Stan by all means yeah I'll help look for him so his parents won't worry but I won't stop being metrosexual and defently not for Kyle unless he learns to accept me I want nothing to do with him but I'll help look for him but it's for his parents but otherwise I don't want to be his freind said Kenny grabbing Cartmans wrist saying come on Eric sweetums let's leave

Oh and don't expect me too go looking for him I don't care of he is lying dead in a ditch good riddance damn Jew hissed Cartman leaving

Well fine you go then see if I care said Stan in a bad mood now he was discusted by Kenny and Cartmans behaviour and worried about Kyle

Is everything okay their Stan said Sharon seeing a worried Stan on the stairs as she heard the shouting too

Well yes and no I think iv just fallen out with Kenny and Cartman their being assholes but don't worry mom im fine and I will do anything I can to help find Kyle I won't left him down and I won't rest till he's safly found and is back home said Stan looking at his mom and Kyles parents

Elsewhere Kyle sat at Tifas bar watching Arianne and Marlene play a board game for having so little maybe they were a lot more poorer than Kennys family but they seemd so happy and were laughing and smilling

Kyle sweetie if your staying with us tonight I will show you your room now okay Tifa called as Kyle stood up and followed her

Yeah shure cool he said glancing back at the two girls who were too busy concentrating on their game they didn't look up

Okay sweetie I'll put you in with Denzel fraid the rooms a bit small as we have extra pepole staying with us just now now the girls are on the middle floor above us Also upstairs is Clouds privet Office he uses mainly for his delivery service and that and a few privet things only he knows off and it's a mess he's a clutter bug don't think he knows the meaning of tidy up I always on at him to tidy the place also next door is where cloud sleeps when he stops over and his privet shower is their too and also the 2 bathrooms belonging to the girls said Tifa as they headed up another flight of stairs to the third floor

The thrid floor is the boys floor really and we have 2 bathrooms up here too for the boys also my rooms here too but iv pained my door white so its diffrent also my bathroom is in their also we do have a large closet for bedding like in the girls floor now the big room belongs to the Turks their a bit like the police they can be good and bad really sometimes they stop over ushally if Renos drunk and no fit state to go home he stops over Rude and Reno should be comedians their so funny Tifa smiled as she passed a few more doors toll they reached a small room with 2 single beds and the room over looked the bridge with the angel statue (( the room that was in the film Denzel shared with Marlene))

Well thise is it not much I know but it's safe warm and comfortable and you have company but try not to stay up all night talking we normally get up pretty early in thise house ushally around 6 am Tifa said

No i won't and don't worry I'm an early riser too Kyle laughed

Well that's good. but I'm afraid I have a little bad news for you Huni their are rules in thise house and everyone follows them even Cloud has too or he'll get yelled at that's if I can pin him down he's always flying off somewhere Tifa laughed making Kyle laugh

Shure I'm not scared of rules Kyle smilled

Good their just a few simple ones made for safty really so here goes Tifa smilled

Rule 1...try not to make a mess if you do make a mess please clean it up

Rule 2 ...respect other pepole and their belongings don't touch anything without asking first also no shouting or fighting with the others

Rule 3 ...fraid you will have to do some chores as all the kids do house work eather cleaning up taking trash out now you can help out in the bar if theirs an adult with you as your under 18 and I don't want the Turks on my ass for letting a unsupervised child work in the bar Tifa said pulling a face and making Kyle laugh

And the final rule is is no running inside or shouting as we do have some very sick pepole in thise house trying to rest so they need peace and quiet said Tifa as she led Kyle back down the stairs again

Cool and those rules are easy to follow I have a lot more rules to follow at home smiled Kyle

Cool then oh also you can vote in our movie night choise Tifa said smilling

Huh what's that asked Kyle

Well on a Friday and Saturday night if your still here the kids and teens vote for what movies they want too see on a Friday we have a junior movie night but the teens sometimes watch that too and on a Saturday we watch movies suitable for older teens the movie that won our junior section last week was a Tinkerbell movie the little ones loved that and in the older section a family movie won pirates of the Carribean and Cloud got us all a take away so also movie nights are junk food night and also we have popcorn and candy too so it's a big treat night or nights and the kids love it Tifa said

Wow sounds really cool said Kyle smilling so you guys get TV here asked Kyle

Well sort off it's not the same as we used to since the Shinra power plant explosion we lost a lot of or channels infact we had no power for a while. As that's our main power source that gave us all our electricity said Tifa sighing. then smilled

So Kyle what do you like to watch then she asked

Well I love Terrance and Philip also family guy and Jackass and I love the Adventures we dressed up as them one Halloween Kyle said smilling

Hmmm fraid iv never heard of them but I'm shure we will find something that you will like but during the day the kids mostly all go out and play but these 3 like to stay close to home but the rest of the kids are all about somewhere and a few of the older ones work some help out cloud but they'll all be back at tea time I can garenteed that laughed Tifa

Yeah their stomocks act like curfews telling them to go home and get fed Denzel laughed

Yeah bet anything around 5 they all come running in looking to be fed laughed Tifa looking at Denzel and she and he were right

A little later around 5pm the house was full 18 kids of all ages we're all sitting at the table or any avalible space happly eating

Okay okay everyone can I have your attention for a few moments yelled Tifa clapping her hands above the happy chattering voices making everyone all look round at her

Now kids as you all can see we have a new face amongst us thise is Kyle and he's going to be joining us for a few days he's from a far away place called South park but just now he's a child of Edge City also hell be sharing with Denzel so everyone make him welcome Tifa yelled as the kids all went over to talk Kyle

Kyle got on really well with all the other kids and made a lot of new freinds and thank God they weren't metrosexual he thought and Kyle and his new freinds spent all evening chatting and having fun

At 9pm it was bed time okay you know where your new room is now Kyle I'll be up in half an hour to see your settled in so I see you brought your own Pjamas Tifa said smilling

Yes I'm fine thanks Tifa said Kyle

Okay that's good sweetie now once you changed brush your teeth and I'll be up soon Tifa added whist seeing to one of the younger Kids as Kyle headed upstairs

Kyle made his way up the sitairs to the top floor where the boys were and paused for a bit he'd forgotten what room he was in and all the doors looked identical apart from Tifas white door so he knocked on a few and if he got an awnser he knew that room was taken as Denzel was still down stairs so their room would be empty

Then Kyle knocked on a door identical to his own door and as no awnser came from anyone inside he went in to the room and turned on the light to see a large room with 3 beds inside and pepole were in those beds as he could see their shapes under the blankets

Kyle made out 3 pepole that looked not much older than himself A boy that looked maybe aged between 15 and 17 and another person across from him maybe a female as their long hair was fanned out across their pillow they were aged between 19 or 20 and across from them an older man who looked older in his early 20s ans looked like a young Elvis but the but the most striking thing about these pepole was their hair they were all very young but their hair was grey even the one in his teens had grey hair and worse now he was awake and has spotted Kyle by the door

What the hell are you stairing at kid come to gloat who the fuck are you the teen screamed now waking the others

Nissan the middle youth moaned as if in pain then glanced at Kyle and the older man moaned rubbing his chest

Er I'm so sorry I'm in the wrong room er I'm new here and I got mixed up Kyle said panicking and fleeing the room colliding with Tifa who was with 2 younger boys

Kyle what's wrong and what are you doing in their she said seeing a shocked Kyle

Er I I got lost I thought that was my room anyway who are they asked Kyle a bit scared of those 3

Long story and I will explain in a moment then told the other two boys to go and brush their teeth and shed see them later before heading into room to calm the trio down and Kyle heard a lot of raised voices and crying

About 10 miniutes later Tifa came out the room and saying now you guys quiten down and go back to sleep shhhh it's all okay then she turned out the light and closed over the door whist trying not to disturb them further then she led Kyle to his room to explane everything as Kyle was still confused and scared of those 3

Well that's that chappy done and just who is thise trio with the grey hair stay tunned and fine out soon so enjoy


	19. Chapter 19

Authers note ...warning thise contains spoilers to On the way of a smile Denzels story

OMG who the hell are thOSS pepole they look young not much older than me but they have grey hair Kyle said making Tifa laugh a bit

No no sweetie their hair isn't grey it's silver but yeah I guess it does look grey to an outsider and their brothers Kadaj the one that shouted at you he's the youngest at 16 and as you seen he has a bit of a temper he's a hot head then theirs Yazoo the middle one he's 19 he has the long hair and that leaves Loz the oldest he's 22 I think said Tifa. Smilling

What the one in the middle you called Yazoo is a guy I thought he was a woman said Kyle

Well I guess he does look very feminine but yes he's a boy now all 3 of them are very sick so you need and try to stay out that room unless theirs someone with you and don't ask why it's a long long story and well save that for another day smilled Tifa as she led Kyle to his room

Now Kyle thise is your room it's 4 doors down from the brothers maybe I should move them upstairs when their a little better as we can't have any more kids accidently wandering into their room by mistake Tifa added as Kyle took the spare bed in the room

Now thise is your room that's Denzels bed it's not much really but it's cosy and warm it over looks the city so I guess your too old for goodnight stories and kisses now you sleep well and if you need me I'll be down stairs and dont stay awake talking to Denzel all night or ill be up to the pair of you okay Huni Tifa smilled as Kyle nodded

Okay I won't and thanks Tifa you sleep well too see you in the morning goodnight Kyle said smilling as Tifa left the room

After Tifa left to tend to the other Kids Kyle sat on his bed taking in his surroundings and thinking about his encounter with those silver haired youths something told Kyle to stay well away from them they could be very dangerous even in their weakend state

Part of Kyle told him maybe he'd be better off going home and being with his family and maybe going back to being metrosexual would be better than thise even if it ment fighting with Craig and his gang over whos the gayest again but the other part of him told him to stay here and he had lots of new freinds and he'd never forget the was his so called freinds abandond him and threw him out the gang

As Kyle stood glancing out the window at the empty city from the bedroom window that was cracked a bit Tifa did her best really but the house was in desperate need of repair and their was only a tiny bit of heat in the room his room at home was much warmer as Kyle stood looking at everything Denzel came in yawning

Oooh iam so tired he said getting into bed as he had his Pjamas on an old black t shirt and grey shorts

So what do you think of the place and Tifa then Denzel asked smilling

Yeah Tifa is really nice I like her a lot and the other kids are nice too and the house is okay why do you like it here asked Kyle

Oh I love it here thise is now my home and Tifas like a mom to me and the other kids are like my siblings Denzel said sitting up in bed making Kyle smile a bit

Er Denzel hope you don't mind me asking but where's your real parents if Tifas now your new mom asked Kyle seeing Denzel look sad a bit

Its okay Kyle but my family's dead now it happend a few years ago my dad worked for the Shinra plant in sector 7 the Shinra company was huge and also suplyed out power and other stuff their really well known and had hundreds of pepole working for them even Cloud worked for Shinra once with his freind Zack but they left but my dad worked their then one day a group of terrorists called Avalanche attacked the plant my dad found out and told my mom and me to get out and go to safty I got left at a family freind who later ran away whist mom went after dad that was the last I seen of my parents they got killed in the attack but at the time I thought they were still alive and went to look for them but no luck I wanderd around lost for a few days hungry cold and angry and a bit upset I guess then anger over came me and I picked up a stone or something can't remeber what it was but I threw it at a house breaking a window and thise elderly woman who was really mad came out to yell at me Denzel said with a shrug

Oh I'm really sorry about your parents must have been hard for you Kyle said as Denzel sighed

Its okay at the time I had no idea I thought they were still alive but anyway I apologised to the woman for breaking her window and I dunno I ended up crying and spilled out my story to her so she took me inside and we became freinds she was like a grandma too me and we lived in her house I helped her tidy up did her groceries and that and she told me stories about her son and sometimes we played board games but i loved staying their and the woman was really nice but then one day a metior hit the place destroying the house but having no where to go we just stayed at what was left of the house and also I remeber a huge bright green light that glowed filling the sky the lady protected me from it but after a while it vanished and I thought no more about it. Our plans were rebuilding the house really

So the green light was that like fallout or space dust asked Kyle

Yeah think so dunno really but anyway despite what happend we thought it be best to carry on best as we could and made. Plans how to rebuild the house and how we could get help in but then I noticed Ruvie that was the lady's name get sicker and sicker but she insisted she was okay off only then one day a few weeks later I guess I found her then Dezel paused and a tear ran down his cheek but he made no sobbing noise

Dead Kyle whisperd sadly as Denzel nodded

She had a really bad foul smelling black oozing liquid come out her mouth like pus I think it was something to do with the strange green light and meteor as I said she threw herself on top of me to protect me and now she paid for it with her life Denzel added

Oh God I'm so so sorry dude said Kyle as Denzel shrugged

I was on my own again and upset as I liked that woman a lot and I missed her. Then thise really nice guy called Gaskin helped me and other pepol who survived the meteor most of them had cuts and bruises and a few broken limbs nothing serious it seemed and also they helped me bury Ruvie give her a decent send off so to say so after her funiral I joined up with them and we left the place and find place to stay on the edge of Midgar and rebuild but getting their was no fun we picked up a lot of pepole on the way lot of them were walking wounded cuts and bruises and a few with broken limbs but not too seriouse but also we seen thise strange new disease that made a lot of pepole suffer it was the same disease that killed Ruvie and I remeber one victim was a small boy he was a lot younger than me maybe 5 or 6 I think he sat on the rail road tracks crying for his mom and also crying it hurts it hurts so I went over to talk to him ask him his name and how we could help him maybe take him with us and find his mom then to my horror I seen the same oozing black pus seep through his shirt and the foul smell would make you sick I really panicked as I touched him I put my hand on his back not seeing the pus at first I only wanted to comfort him maybe be his freind but seeing how he was I gasped and backed away pepole called the disease Geostigma back then we thought it was highly contagouse and it would spread by touching the victim so in the end we left that poor boy I guess he'd died but anyway we all headed for the slums to build and collect stuff like scrap and that and as time went on our numbers became less and less said Denzel

Why what happend to the others did they find their parents and leave asked Kyle

Yeah if only they all died of the stigma and in the end it even took Gaskin he died too that was a huge shock as he never complained that he was sick so in the end us survivors went back to sector 7 to scavenge for food and that as their was hardly any food and in the end their was only Rick and I left as the rest had all died Denzel sighed

Oh God gasped Kyle so how did you end up coming here and where's Rick Kyle added

Dunno one day I put my damn foot in it and we rowed I made a snobby comment about how scruffy slum dwellers were and they had no manners and I had no idea that Rick came from the slums so the 2 off us had a huge fallout he called me a snob and a few other names and that and he went his way and I went mine so I was on my own again so I ended up going back to the slums and I found the remains of a church with beautiful flowers inside I'd never seen anything like it in my life they were so pretty and smelled really nice a little like mom used to smell then I seen an abandond bike and a cell phone lying nearby who they belonged to I had no idea also I wasent feelng too good that day so I called the first number on the phone and a woman's voice awnserd calling me Cloud I said no it wasent Cloud so she wanted to know who I was and what was I doing with Clouds phone before I could awnser her I felt a really fierce pain in my head worst pain i ever had i also felt something ooze at first I thought I was bleeding so I put my hand to my forhead then to my horror instead of seeing red blood I seen black pus I. Knew I had the stigma I thought I'd caught it off that small boy or maybe someone else I don't know I just panicked thinking I was going to die as everyone who had the Stigma all died now I was next to die and also I blacked out as the pain was so severe I vaguely remebering cloud finding me and bringing me hear and he even carried me upstairs putting me to bed and Tifa caring for me and it was later I found out my parents died so I stayed here and Tifas like my adopted mom now

Wow that is a really sad story I'm so sorry Kyle said so are all the kids here orphans then Kyle asked

Yeah more or less well Marlene has a dad but he adopted her her birth parents also died in the meteor too they knew Barrett so he took her on and raised her as his own and she loves him but Marlene is really too young to remeber the meteor she was very young at the time

So what about Arianne has she parents asked Kyle

Dunno much about her far as I know she might be an orphan she did have a younger brother that was his doll she carries it's called a Moogle so that doll is very preciouse to her it's all she has left of her brother and her memories but she and her brother got really sick too her brother died cos of the stigma and she survived we did later discover she has an aunt somewhere but she wants to stay with Tifa and like me she calls thise place home but a couple of the kids went on to find their parents and left but they often visit Tifa when they can too help out and that so I guess Tifas our mom now Denzel said smilling

Shes really nice I like her a lot Kyle said

Yeah she is Tifas the best she loves helping out pepole and looks after us kids really well and she helps adults too couple of times she's taken in adults older than herself they were looking for their kids so in return for her help they helped her with the little kids and in the bar but Tifas got a heart of pure gold and we all love her Denzel said making Kyle smile

Yeah she is really nice oh who are the other 3 with the silver grey hair along the corridor asked Kyle

Oh you mean Kadaj yazoo and Loz well I guess their orphans in a way too Tifa took them in out of pity really but their too sick to pull any stunts as Tifa calls it but those 3 have caused a lot of trouble in the past even kidnapped us kids and making us evil and attack Cloud and the adults of the city but in the end cloud defeted them and we all thought that Kadaj died in Clouds arms and the other 2 were killed in an explosion and they all went into the life stream what that is is like a place where you goto when you die but turned out Kadaj returned and the other 2 Yazoo and Loz survived but were in a very bad way their now really sick with Geostigma all 3 of them we wll Could thinks they might have been the carriers of the disease but never showed symporoms but now they do Denzel said

Oh are they contagouse asked Kyle worridly making Denzel smile a little

No only way you can get sick is if you've been exposed to the life stream and it was only around thise area and Midgar as your an outsider your okay but smell might make you a bit queasy but Cloud got really sick almost dying too and I got sick and a lot of pepole gor really sick but A few didnt get sick like Tifa and Marlene and they were in contact with the disease a lot even touching us Denzel said

Wow we'll things are certenly not dull around here then said Kyle

Yeah you could say that again also a lot of outsiders don't know much about here did you hear about the meteor or the geostigma asked Denzel

Oddly enough no I didn't and iv never heard of Edge city or Midgar before or even Shinra as I said I'm from South park a small mountain town in Colorado and iv lived their all my life but I have family scatterd around the States and some are in Polland where we origannly all came from but no iv never heard of Midgar and Shinra and our power is supplied by a place in Denvir Kyle said

Denvir where's that asked Denzel

A large place in the states ut South park is a small place and very cold with snow in winter and it gets hot in summer Kenny my freind who is really blond and fair skinned he often gets sunburned I'm always on at him to put cream on or he'll end up red and sore Kyle laughed thinking back to last summer and Kenny whining due to being badly sunburned becouse he'd been running around with just shorts and flip flops on

Wow snow did you say you get snow iv only seen snow in photos it hasent snowed here since Cloud and Tifa were young kids Denzel said confusing Kyle

Wait a second weren't you guys not affected by that huge blizzard last year it started in November and lasted to April the whole of the States was compleatly snowed in and the army and everything had to help dig us out and we had no power for ages we had to live in the community centre as that had geniraters and also I have family in New Jersey and they were snowed in too Kyle said

Nope shure we get rain and we had a huge thunder storm last year but no snow here Denzel said making Kyle confused more

Where the hell am I and how far am I from home Kyle thought as he lay down in the bed

Night Kyle sleep well yawned Denzel turning off the light and snuggling down under the covers

Oh night Denzel sleep well too Kyle replayed but he remained awake thinking

He head the wolves howl outside and someone yelling hey get off the streets also he head coughing that was coming from the 3 brothes room and feet on the floorboards and Tifas voice yelling at someone to fetch a basin of water and clean bandages saying something about Kadajs chest oozing pus and then more feet like kids feet and Kadaj scream fuck it and Tifa yelling look no swearing theirs children around also Kyle heard Denzels gentle snores and his bed creak a few times as he snuggled down then eventually Kyle drifted off to sleep himself

Thats that chappy done more later sorry it's taken a while to post had problems with Internet but it's been sorted out now. So more to come soon wonder what did happen to Marlenes birth parents I just said that Barrett was a family friend but he makes a great adoptive dad and Tifa would make a great foster mom but much more to come soon


	20. Chapter 20

Good morning sweetie and how did you sleep then asked Tifa smilling at Kyleas she served breakfast to the hungry kids

Oh okay and the bed was comfy Kyle said as Tifa poured out some juice for him but Kyle stopped her

Er Tifa that hasent got suger in it I can't take suger he said worridly

Oh don't worry Kyle its suger free remeber as i know your diabetic I said Yestarday that I don't give the kids suger it make them hyper and they'd be bouncing off the walls for many days to come laughed Tifa making Kyle laugh a bit

Ooohhh that looks painful what are you doing sticking that needle into yourself asked Arianne as Kyle injected his hip

Thats my insulin iv to take it every day as I'm diabetic iv been doing it since I was about 2 years old well my mom did it when I was tiny but I do it now and no it doesn't hurt really if you know what your doing that is Kyle awnserd smilling

Wow iv never met a diabetic before I thought that had been ended years ago a cure found said Arianne confusing Kyle a lot as he didn't know a cure had been found

Er no where I stay theirs a few kids who are diabetic and a couple of adults too that I know off said Kyle wondering what the girl ment

So then what are we going to be doing today a boy said smilling at Tifa

Well young man your still grounded don't forget for breaking my kitchen window so your staying with me today oh I'm shure I can find jobs for you to do laughed Tifa. But the rest of you can mabe show Kyle around if you want their are a few stores in Edge City so maybe Kyle can buy a few things Tifa added smilling

Yrsh that sounds really cool I'd like that and I have some money here said Kyle pulling out his savings he had but everyone starred at the money if confused

Er what kind of money is that asked Denzel confused

Dollers it's what I use at home thise is the money from. My savings and I have more inn the bank Kyle said showing the kids his money

Dollers never heard of that kind of money before we use Gills said one of the kids as she pulled out strange looking money Kyle had never seen before

Er does that mean that my money is useless here said a disappointed Kyle sadly

Fraid so sweetie I'm sorry but what ever the kids have I'm shure they will share with you that's another rule here everyone's encouraged to share said Tifa kindly as Kyle sighed sadly now he was broke

After breakfast Kyle desided to stay with Tifa helping her tidy up with Marlene and another girl but Densel and Arianne with the other kids had all gone off somewhere

Kyle began to feel a bit homesick and he wonderd what kind of place was he in and wonderd if he was even missed back home but the pain from his healing injuries reminded him of how rejected he was so Kyle sat on the windled ledge of his new room glancing out the window looking at all the pepole come and go and also he had made new freinds here so he was determend to stay and he'd soon earn these Gills and buy nice things and he was determend to get Tifa a present for helping him

Also Kyle wonderd if his parents had been on the news maybe making an appeal for him as Tifa often had the news on in the background but it was mostly about the rebuilding of the Shinra plant should the survivors of Geostigma be paid compensation and also the Turks were mentioned a few times but nothing about him going missing had his parents stopped caring too now

Kyle kept himself busy helping Tifs the rest of the day and did some chores he wasent even asked to do and helped cook the evening meal

Next day Cloud came to visit again but again his visit was short and sweet and he didn't smile once

Kyle begain to settle down and it seemed he was here to stay he'd now been staying with Tifa for 4 days but he still wonderd what was happaning back home and if he was missed. and why hadent he heard anything on the radio about his dissapreance had everyone stopped caring about him wrote him off

Back in South park Kyle was missed his

Parents had appealed a few times on tv and wearing Tshirts saying Find Kyle and Kyles face on them and his dad and brother were no longer metrosexual also posters of him were everywhere and his family offerd a reward and when the media came to South park when the queer eye guys opend the big metrosexual store they even made an appeal and the Blond man Carsonnsaid Kyle sweetums we will give you a makeover for free the works just come home were all worried about you Huni and they threw in fake lisps too

But the metro craze had worn off a bit and Stan said he'd rather have his dull normal clothes on and be called names and have Kyle back than be metro and not have Kyle

Everyone searched high and low for Kyle his relatives were all looking too also they searched deflect buildings even Starks pound incase he'd was in their and even the police in New Jersey were looking and the police on the. Polish borders were looking too incase he'd gone their

Oh God I hope he's not dead he must be low on insulin that's like nearly 5 days now why the hell did we bully him into doing something he didn't want to do only if we accepted him the way he was I'm going back to normal I hate thise metrosexual craze it's caused nothing but trouble and caused us to loose Kyle said Stan really upset now

Yeah I'm sick off it too I'm gonna go back to normal too if we're not metrosexual then maybe Kyle will come back to us fuck Metrosexuals and I was such a asshole to him Kyle is cool said Kenny sadly

Well I'm still metrosexual you pair go straight if you want to Girlfreinds I'm metrosexual and proud said Cartman looking at his new pale lilic nail polish and still speaking with a lisp

Look don't you fucking care that Kyles missing you prick anything could have happend to him so fucking stop acting gay and help find him Kenny yelled

Maybe he's been abducted by aliens with a bit of luck said Craig who was also still metro

Oh don't be so damn stupid Craig look Kyles out their somewhere and I just hope to god that he's okay Stan said sadly glancing round at the others who shrugged

He will be I'm shure don't worry dude well find him but fuck it I'm going home to change and I'm gonna shave off these stupid curls I hate thise fucking perm Kenny said tugging at a curl that hung near his eye

Kyle are you okay sweetie asked Tifa looking over to Kyle who sat day dreaming at a table

Huh oh yeah just thinking that's all he said smilling

Oh okay sweetie I was asking if you want to go to the old church with me to tend to the garden Tifa smiled

Church er Tifa I don't really go to church I'm Jewish Kyle said as Tifa got a few things together

Oh it's an abandond church now it's a very peaceful place place to meditate and think about stuff and to tend to the flowers a tifa said

Er okay I guess Kyle said

The church was in the slums of the city and Kyle had never seen anything so bad old dirty abandond houses everywhere some in ruins but. In the middle of it all was a beautiful garden with flowers and it was fenced off by white railings and an angel staue near by in the garden was stuffed toys and a few windmills and it looked beautiful

Oh what is thise place it's pretty asked Kyle

Its called the Children's garden it's a cemetery the children that died from the stigma are buried here including Ariannes brother we built it recently even Cloud helped and the Angel is their guardian angel Tifa said showing Kyle the little cemetery

Oh it's so beautiful Kyle said as Tifa nodded leading the way into the church where they seen more beautiful flowers

Where did all the flowers come from asked Kyle looking around

Areith planted the ones in the church and took care of them she used to sell them too to bring a little colour and happiness into people's lives a Tifa said

Areth that's the lady that Cloud dated asked Kyle

Yes she was well not really Cloud was found off her but she liked Zack more but she liked Cloud a lot more she liked everyone she was a sweet gentle caring person and shed have liked you too Tifa said smilling

But as for the child's garden we took cuttings of the flowers and planted them outside to make it pretty for them Marlene did most off it she loves flowers also with her sweet gentle nature she reminds me a lot of Areith she wants to care for the flowers and sell some when she's older Aerith and Marlene were freinds but Marlene was too young to understand really when Areith died she just knew shed never see her again and she took that hard poor little thing but she wants to carry on where Aerith left off selling flowers to apeard colour and happiness Tifa smiled

Thats sweet said Kyle sitting in a nearby bench watching Tifa tend to the flowers

Tifa and Kyle spent a couple of hours at the church before heading back to Edge where Tifa picked up some things and they headed home

Hey Kyle are you okay you seem miles away asked a boy later that evening as he and Kyle sat playing a boad game

Huh oh yeah sorry I was miles away their yeah I'm fine said Kyle throwing the dice and getting a 5 and en he moved his counter round the board 5 places

Ha I'm still leading can't catch me the boy laughed as Kyle maid a face

Oh smile Kyle he's probelly cheating anyway movie night tonight it's pirates of the Caribean 7 tonight Denzel said shocking Kyle as he didn't know their was a 7th one

Er Denzel when did pirates of the Caribean 7 come out iv never heard of that or 6 or even 5 for that matter last I heard it was just a 4th film let alone another 3 said Kyle stunned

Oh ages and ages ago. It's an old dvd Tifa had but still a good movie said Denzel casuly

What is asked Tifa who was nearby

Pirqtes of the carribean 7 it's your old DVD said Denzel

Oh right yeah it is now we won't start till Cloud comes he's joining us in an hour and bringing the take always do so tonight is treat night it will be fun Tifa smilled

Oh okay said Kyle

Suddenly before anyone could say or do anything else a loud scream ripped through the air and Tifa tore upthe stairs like a bullet yelling stay down here to Kyle who was a bit scared and confused

Omg what was that what's going on said Kyle and severel others disobeying Tifa by racing up the stairs after her to where the scream came from and they burst into the 3 brothers room

Someone get me clean bandages warm water and fresh bedding Tifa yelled glancing at Kyle and the other kids who apeard in the doorway

Kyle ran over to Tifa as he seen her struggle with Yazoo who was bearly concourse and foul smelling black puss oozed out his arm and back making Kyle want to throw up

Shhh it's alright Yazoo were gonna get you cleaned up okay sweetie soothed Tifa as she tied back his flowing silver silky soft looking hair into a pony tail so it wouldn't get in his way and puss wouldn't get into it as Yazoo wasent up to a hair wash

Also Tifa and Kyle were watched by a very worried Kadaj and a sobbing Loz

D don't die Nissan he wept sadly like a little child

Dont cry Loz I won't die Yazoo mutterd

Yazoo didn't even notice Kyle helping him as Kyle Tifa and Denzel all struggled to get Yazoo into a chair

Yazoo growled a little innpainnas Kyle accidently touched his bandage whist trying to support him to the chair and despite being very weak Yazoo gave Kyle a swat to the head

Oh sorry their dude now your okay we're just gonna put you in that chair Yazoo is it Kyle said smilling at the youth and trying to apear freindly

But Yazoo didn't reply to Kyle he suddenly threw up everywhere and it missed Kyle by inches but hit Denzel and Tifa it was foul smelling black bloody sludge and on seeing and smelling it Kyle began to feel sick and heave a little but he couldn't throw up as he knew he had to help Tifa

As they struggled with Yazoo 3 other kids stripped the bed putting on nice clean sheets and making the bed comfy as possible

Thats Yazoos bed ready a boy said patting the bed

Thats good thank you now lets get Yazoo back into bed he's say to weak to be sitting in a chair said Tifa as everyone struggled with him again to get him back into bed

Yazoo looked terrible his pale skin was a grey colour with black stains spreading onto his neck his green cat like eyes were glazed and unfocused his pale skin felt clammy to the touch and it seemed the black patches spread before their eyes and the smell was horrendouse Kyle would rather smell Craig's strong girly perfume any day that's thise again it was like rotting flesh infact the flesh on poor Yazoo was rotting away

Kyle glanced over at the other 2 brothers though they did look illl they weren't as bad as Yazoo Kadaj looked the next worst as he had the stigma all over his chest and legs and shoulder that oozed a bit as the black pus seeped through Kadajs dressings and Loz the other man had it all down his back and arm and a pach on his leg he was oozing too and Kyle remeberd Denzel tellin him when the geostigma oozed and smelled bad the victim was in the final stages

As Tifa Denzel and Kyle settled Yazoo back into bed Tifa gently stroked his silver bangs out his eyes and Kyle bathed Yazoos face with a cool damp cloth to cool him down Kyle felt sorry for Yazoo as it was obviouse that Yazoo wasent dangoeus after all infact he was very ill maybe dying

Then suddenly without warning Yazoo threw up again thise time word than the last time and some of the black foul smelling sludge went all over Kyles arm and hand causing the redhead to panic

Omg say if I get geostigma Kyle gasped in terror as Tifa offerd him another cloth to clean up

Calm down you won't it's not contagouse and your not from here so you haven't been exposed to the life stream so your safe but fraid it will smell a bit but don't worry one of the boys will lend you a t shirt and I can easly clean that iv had to clean geostigma of clothes a lot of times it washes out easly smilled Tifa as suddenly Yazoo was gripped by terrible spazams and he took a shaking like fit and more black pus oozed out of him

Shhh it's okay Yazoo their your gonna be fine soothed Tifa stroking his sweaty face

Yeah hang on in their mate oh I'm Kyle by the way I'm new here said Kyle holding Yazoos good hand but Yazoo ignored Kyle but he gripped the redheads hand in a weak grip

M mother Yazoo whisperd reaching his other hand out to Tifa as the beautiful youth drew his last breath and died

Be at peace now Yazoo your free now go into the life stream and suffer no more Tifa said softly gently closing Yazoos eyes and Stroking his hair

Kyle was sad and I'm shock he'd never seem a person die before and he gently let Go of Yazoos other hand placing it over his chest so it looked if Yazoo was only asleep

Nissan mutterd Kadaj sadly

Hes gone now Kadaj he's gone back to the life stream and is now at peace and he will be in no more pain said Tifa now struggling herself not to cry

Nissann nnnooooo yelled Loz bursting into tears as Tifa went over to comfort him and pulled him into a hug

Come one let's go they need to mourn their lost brother said Denzel gently hitting Kyle on the arm and pulling him out the room

Kyle sat in the bar sipping water totally stunned he was now wearing a black t shirt some boy had given him as his own was now in the wash and he really couldn't take in at what he just seen and it left him stunned

Well that's that chappy finished poor Yazoo as thise was after FF AC I added the children's grave in to it is imagin it be near Aeriths church sorry thise is a little sad. But hope you like it next chappy coming soon that's if FFN dosent crash again lol tried to get thise up an hour ago but the site was down :-( so frustrating


	21. Chapter 21

Hey Kyle are you okay asked Denzel picking up on Kyles mood

Yeah oh I dunno really I think so it's just that iv never seen a person die before like that and that guy was so young too 19 some pepole would call him a kid really Kyle said sadly

Oh right well yeah seeing death can be a shock first time round I guess but I'm used to it now seen so many pepole die and shure it's sad and that but you get used to it in the end and young pepole dying is really commen round here iv seen a lot of kids die Denzel said with a shrug

I only knew of one kid that died he was more of a freind of Stan but my brother knew him too as he was younger than me Kyle said

Oh did he die of the stigma asked Dezel

No he had Leukemia a formmof cancer Nelson Brown was his name he was 5 he loved ice hockey and wanted to be a famouse ice hockey player even go to the Olympics one day if he had lived he was a really nice kid and when he died it was a huge shock to us all but I wasent their when he died we only heard about it and went to his funiral but seeing a person dying in front of your eyes like Yazoo did well that is so different Kyle said shocked

Oh hate to say thise Kyle but after a while you'll get used to it I did so did Arianne her brother died in her arms we all have witnessed a death only one that hasent is Marlene no one has died in front of her yet said Denzel going to get some juice

Kyle didn't awnser him he was shocked at how laid back Denzels approach to death was really but soon the two boys were interrupted by 2 men in black suits one was a tall bald black guy the other had red spiky hair in a pony tail down his back

Hey it's Rude and Reno said Denzel and 3 other kids that came in to the bar area at that moment all were excited and happy to see the 2 men

Hey their kids how's it going hope you lot are behaving so where's Tifa then the redhead man said in a cheery freindly voice as one boy high fived him

hi their Rude hi Reno thank you so much for coming at such short noticed and I feel bad for dragging you out your beds at such a late hour Tifa smiled as the 2 men went over to her

Na it's okay Tif we were awake anyway just tying up some loose ends in Midgar before we called it quits for the night Reno said smiling as he patted a little girl on the head who hugged his wast

So heard that one of them died and the other 2 are in bad shape Rude said

Yes they are also sadly we lost Yazoo the Geostigma killed him he had it worst than the other two though so I knew the end was near for him shame though despite everything he did in the past and how dangoeus and evil he was I beleive their was good in him and he sufferd a lot in the end but he's at peace now but the other 2 are in bad shape but not at deaths door yet anyway their all upstairs I'll take you too them said Tifa leading the 2 men upstairs. To the brothers room

Kyle wonderd just what was going on up their he knew those men were like the police as Tifa had told him but what did they want with Kadaj Yazoo and Loz Kyle wanted to ask Denzel but desided to ask him maybe later and Denzel had gone into the kitchen to fix himself a late night snack

About an hour later everyone came back down stairs again and were talking

Well we can move them all to Healing Lodge at the weekend when we have transport and no doubt Rufus Shinra will be very intrested in thise and well want to question the other two and don't worry we will remove the body as soon as possible as we said we don't have the right transport at the moment Reno said

Well that be really good as I don't want to stress out Kadaj or Loz out more as you seen Loz is totally inconsolable and Kadaj well who knows what is going on in his mind at the moment and no harm to Yazoo though he did smell bad due to the geostigma and that but he's starting to smell worse now and it's 20 times worse than the stigma Tifa said putting her hand to her nose

Yesh I know what you mean becouse those three are different from us humans they decay a lot quicker and I think the flesh was rotting off him anyway but dont worry hes outta here soon said Reno

Er excuse me but shouldn't we say a prayer or something for him that's what we do in our beliefs and in my freinds too said Kyle

Beleifs what's that kid said Reno

Well religiouse beliefs I'm Jewish and if a person dies we say a prayer and give them a good send off and my freinds who are Christians do that do we just don't dump a body and forget about it Kyle said

Huh Christian Jewish what's that never heard of that kid Reno said looking at Rude who shrugged

Well it's my faith im a Jew Kyle said looking at the 2 confused men who shrugged again

Er no kid sorry but we don't have time for beliefs Christian or Jewish here dunno where you come from but believing in God has been unheard off for years now we just beleive in ourselfs said Rude looking at Tifa and muttering who the hell is thise kid iv never seen him before

Thise is Kyle he's from South park he's an outsider really and he's been staying with us so just now he's a child of Edge City he's been a great help to me and I told him he's more than welcome to stay here as long as he wants too and he's settled in very well

Oh right I see er sorry kid but hope you enjoy your stay here maybe see you around then Kyle said Reno smilling as he and Rude left muttering. How many kids has Tifa got now staying with her

Wow who was that asked Kyle confused

Oh that was Rude and Reno the Turks remeber I told you about them Tifa smiled as Kyle nodded

Yeah but they seemed really seriouse not like a comedy act like you said Kyle added

Oh they can be at times maybe you will see that they can be funny smilled Tifa

About an hour later more strangers came to the house wearing black too telling Tifa to wait downstairs and keep the kids out the way and about 20 miniutes later they came down with Yazoo in a body bag and loaded him into a dirty grey van before driving off and during the visit not one word was spoken and after they left Tifa went upstairs again to strip down Yazoos bed which was now spare whist Kyle sat in the bar area sipping juice and yawning as it was nearly 3 am and he'd never been up so late

Kyle finished his juice and went up the stairs and after brushing his teeth he desided to go back to bed but he couldn't realy sleep as he was terrified incase he'd get Gerostigma and die a horrible death like poor Yazoo did and also he'd never see home again yet he wonderd what was happaning back home was the town still metrosexual was he missed with all these questions running through his head somehow Kyle managed to get some sleep

Next morning Kyle was still tierd and hardly touched his breakfast and Tifa gently coaxing him reminded him of his mom a bit

Kyle sweety you have to eat you can maybe rest have a nap later I understand why your sleepy we all are due to the bad night we had but you said you have to eat to keep your strength up cant have you passing out on me Tifa said

I will Tifa don't worry smilled Kyle as he ate some toast

Hey Kyle wanna go expoloring today watch the rebuilding a boy said smilling

Maybe tomorrow think I'll stay here today maybe get a nap if that's okay with Tifa Kyle said looking at Tifa

Course sweetie you do what you want Tifa said smilling so Kyle desided to rest at Tifas that day

Kyle was dozing in his room for a bit thinking about stuff like what would be happaning back in South Park and could he make Edge city his new home as he liked it their and planned to stay on another couple of weeks as he'd settled onto Tifas routine and had a lot of good freinds their now when a loud smashing noise and screaming and Tifa and someone yell look just calm down okay

God sake what on earth is going on now Kyle said sitting up just as Denzel came into the room to put his ball back

Denzel what on earth is happaning that's that noise asked a concerned Kyle looking at a shocked Denzel

Its Kadaj he's totally gone crazy and thrown his night light through the bedroom window I was coming upstairs to put my ball back as the boys i was playing with got fed up and wanted to do something new and Tifa said when we're finished with our toys put them back she dosent want to be falling over them like she did with someone's skate board last year and she broke her ankle and had to spend the night at Healing Lodge whist Cloud had to babysit us but anyway as I said I was coming upstairs and I heard all the carry on said Denzel as he and Kyle ran into the room to help Tifa who was trying to calm Kadaj down and Loz sat up in bed crying his eyes out

Get fucking me you bitch you killed Yazoo Kadaj screamed and he was bright red in the face

Look calm down and stop swearing will you no one killed Yazoo he was very very sick and your sick too so is Loz and you. Both need to rest thise isn't good for you said Tifa trying to calm the screaming teen down

Huh what the hell is going on said Kyle now looking over at Loz who just shrugged whist looking at Kyle then Tifa and Kadaj

Oooohhhh Kadaj let go of me that hurts yelled Tifa as the teen grabbed her long dark hair pulling hard

Dude let go off her will you yelled Kyle running over to help Tifa

Now back home Kyle was a very good fighter as he had a very fiery temper and a wild Jersey side and he'd take anyone on in a fight if provoked infact Kenny called him the Jersey devil so Kyle desided to tackle Kadaj. Rushing over and grabbing the teen from behind hoping to pull him off Tifa

What the fuck get off me you stupid kid Kadaj yelled as Kyle grabbed him

Nuhu dude you get off Tifa first your hurting her yelled Kyle trying to keep calm and wanting to give Kadaj a chance first to calm down and back off but suddenly Kadaj noticed Kyles hand near his chest and he grabbed Kyles wrist bitting it hard

Kyle screamed loudly and with his free hand slapped Kadaj across the face but Kadaj then punched Kyle hard in the face knocking Kyle to the floor Kadaj was much stronger than Kyle had imagined

Kyle sat up rubbing his face and heard Tifa scream at Kadaj then at him

Get off him Kadaj he's just a kid ...Kyle call cloud tell him it's a code red hell know what you mean

Its okay iv called him he's on his way said Denzel as Loz now stepped on trying to calm his brother who at last let go of Tifa and Denzel took an injured Kyle downstairs whist thankfully an unhurt Tifa minus a few strands of hair cleaned up the mess

Blood poured from the nasty painful bite to Kyles hand and he could hardly move it and also Kyle felt his eye and cheek swell up he was shure he sufferd a fractured cheekbone and what Kadaj alone had did to him was a lot worse than the boys back home Kadaj was stronger than all off them put together

Ohh that's a real nasty one I think you will need to goto Healing Lodge also hate to say thise as Kadaj bit you and gave you an open wound and he was exposed to the life stream some of it may have enterd into you through that wound Denzel said sadly

Wh what you saying that I could get Geostigma Kyle panicked

Very slim chance you might but don't worry their is a cure we got cured Cloud will help you get better but don't worry Cloud will take you to healing Lodge soon I heard its nice their like a hospital and when your better you can come back here Denzel said smilling but Kyle didn't reply

I I want my mom Was all he mutterd sadly fighting back tears hell I'd rather be Metrosexual than stay here an that guy up their is crazy it's too dangerous to stay here said Kyle as a tear rolled down his injured cheek

Y you want to leave us and go back to South park I thought you hated ot and the kids beat you up for not being metro what's its name Denzel said

MetroseixuL and the beating they gave me wasent as painful as what I got from Kadaj and hell I'll go back to being Metrosexual. Least spray tans beauty treatments make up new clothes and that didn't hurt me look Denzel I'm sorry but I can't stay here a moment longer not with him up their it's not safe and those boys who beat me up back home well Kadaj is stronger than them all put together and maybe being metrosexual isn't that bad as I said I'd rather be metrosexual than stay here another night but it's nothing to do with you Tifa or the other kids you guys are great and you became my super best freind whist I was here and Tifa was like a mom to me but it's kadaj he scares me and normally nothing scares me and now I know you guys are here I'll come and visit you all I'll even bring Stan and Kenny you'll like them and maybe we can bring you to South park for a visit Kyle said as Denzel nodded

Yeah sounds good if like to see your town and meet your freinds and I really enjoyed your company and your welcome to stay here any time and I'm shure Tifa will even find Stan and Kenny rooms when they visit smilled Denzel

As the 2 boys sat talking Cloud and 5 other men burst into the bar the men raced up the stairs followed by cloud who took his time but no one noticed the state of Kyles injuries

Wow what's going on asked Kyle wincing a little as he moved his hand still trying to stop it bleeding

Oh their like Turks too they will get Kadaj and Loz outta here guess Clouds here to cheack on us but everything will be fine up their don't worry Cloud won't let anything happan but what about you Kyle and your injuries as I said their could be a slim chance you might get the stigma and also your hand may become infected who knows what germs lurk in Kadajs mouth and also that's a really sore face you have cant you wait till they heal a bit Denzel said

Look don't worry I'll get Tifa or one of the older kids to tend to them and I can goto the hospital when I get back home as they know me their Kyle said watching Arianne wander into the bar eating a cookie she'd been out Playing somewhere

Wow Kyle what happend to you she gasped shocked

Oh Kadaj attacked him when he tried to stop Kadaj from pulling Tifas hair fraid Kyle came off worse but Tifas fine

Oh no that looks really bad and so painful you'll need that seen too Arianne began but was cut off by Tifa coming down stairs luckly she was okay but she was a bit shaken up and she was followed by the men who carried a sedated Kadaj down and another led a sobbing Loz who walked down the stairs

Tifa yelled Denzel and Arianne. Running over to her hugging her

Dont worry kids I'm fine im okay she said kissing their forheads hugging them back as Cloud came down last

So what's gonna happen now with Kadaj and Loz asked Denzel as the men left with the 2 brothers

Well Kadaj and Loz are both going to healing Lodge so we can get their old room cleaned out and the window repaired I can arrange for that to get fixed tomorrow so fraid the window will be needed to be boarded up but fraid the bedside lamp is a write off it smashed on the street below said Cloud looking at Tifa and Denzel who cared for an injured Kyle

Hey so what happend to you kid asked Cloud sitting down near Kyle

Kadaj attacked him he bit his hand and punched him when Kyle was trying to get Kadaj off me he was pulling my hair and Kyle threw himself on top of Kadaj Kyle here is a right little hero Tifa saild smilling as she put cream on the bite

Oooee Kyle winced as it stung a lot

Shhh it's okay sweetie it's antiseptic it will kill off any germs in the wound then i will bandage it good job your right handed you might not be able to use that hand for a few days after iv seen to your hand I'll tend to your eye and face Tifa said

It feels if it's broken my cheekbone it's so sore Kyle said wincing in pain

Hmm maybe it's really bad looking and Kadaj throws a painful punch just thank your lucky stars it wasent Loz that hit you as he'd send you into next year he's strongest of the two and was stronger that Kadaj and Yazoo put together I should know I fought him once never do that again said Tifa making a face

Er Denzel said as Kadaj bit me and caused an open wound their could be a chance I might get Geostigma Kyle said worridly

Well their is a very slim chance but it wouldn't be life threatening and their is a cure as these kids were all cured sadly it didn't work for Kadaj and his brothers but really I think you'd be better off going to healing lodge and also iv got bit of bad news. Fraid the bone in your cheek is cracked and it will swell up real bad. By tomorrow well your eye will be closed and you won't be able to sleep or lie down on that side for a while sorry about that said Cloud sighing as he gently examend Kyles cheek

Well he can be treated at healing Lodge and then come back here I don't mind caring for him and I will have him on his feet and back to normal in no time and he will be excused from all chores Tifa said smilling and rubbing Kyles back in a soothing way

Yeah Tifa will spoil you rotten when you get back and getting out of chores sound very good to me and you'll be in Healing a lodge for a few days I'll be their too no doubt dropping things off and don't worry you will be nowhere near Kadaj or Loz. They'll be in another wing of the place and they have plans to keep Kadaj sedated anyway so you'll be fine up their Cloud said as Kyle sighed

What will Kyle do go to healing lodge or head home back to South park all will be revealed soon more to come so enjoy


	22. Chapter 22

Oh Cloud Tifa that sounds a lovely offer but im sorry iv made up my mind after a long hard think and iv desided I want to go home back to South park how I feel just now well call it home sick Kyle said sighing

Oh sweetie we understand of course and don't worry about it smilled Tifa stroking Kyles curls

Dont worry. I will come to visit you all and I'll bring my freinds that's if their still talking to me Kyle sighed

Well that's up to them I guess but never forget you have freinds here and your more than welcome anytime thise will be your second home and that bed is always waiting on you and Denzel and the other kids see you as a brother Tifa said

Yeah I'll miss you when you go wish you could stay I always wanted a brother and you were like one to me Denzel said

Aww thanks you were awesome too smilled Kyle

You were awesome too and great help around the place and you will be really missed sweetie smilled Tifa

Ill miss you too Tifa but as I said I'll visit soon as I can also theirs a bus stop not far from here on the outskirts of town that's the one I got off at the bus goes right back to South park from here nuber 11 it says Kyle said

No problem I think in know where you mean it's by the old abandond. Gas station and theirs an old run down deflect building their too said Cloud confusing Kyle a bit as the old building was the bus station and was in use and the other building was a 24 hour store but Kyle was in too much pain to argue

Yeah that's the place he said of I can take myself their I'll get the bus from their and that will take me home Kyle said as Cloud and Tifa glanced at each other and shrugged and Kyle thought he'd heard Cloud say A bus hasent stopped their in decades not in my time

Kyle spent one more night at Tifas thise would be his last night and he was still thinking what cloud had said and somehow things begain to add up had Kyle got trapped in a time slip he head of stories of pepole traveling back and foward in time if it was a time slip what year was he in. And why was everything so real and would he ever get back home or be trapped in the future if thise wase the future and would his family write him off as dead no harm to Tifa cloud or the kids but Kyle hated thise future and he wanted back to his own time even if it ment being Metrosexual after what he'd been through he'd happly be Metro again

Next morning Cloud was right Kyles eye was closed and the side of his face up like a balloon treble it's size and a dark purple and black colour and it hurt like hell and he couldn't move his hand as it was in a very bad way too and Kyle was in no fit state to travel really he should have gone to Healing Lodge with Cloud be he refused and also Kyles insulin was running very low and he could get seriously ill if he didn't get that so despite the pain in his face he forced himself to eat

Look Kyle I really think I should be talking you to healing Lodge your in no fit state to travel and if anything happens to you well Tifa would give me hell i will be the one running away and I can easly arrange for you to go in as an Emergancy Cloud said sitting next to Kyle

No I'm sorry iv made up my mind Cloud but I want to go home and I'll be fine don't worry and as I said I'll visit that's a promise and I will see you all again soon said Kyle as he did last miniute packing and zipped up his hold all

Well we will hold you too that and you better visit us soon and I hope everything goes okay for you sweetie if not well you know where we are said Tifa hugging Kyle and kissing his forhead

Thanks Tifa yes I will Kyle smilled as he hugged her back then he said goodbye to Denzel giving him a brotherly like hug and Arianne gave him a hug too

You guys say goodbye to the other kids and Markene for me will you Kyle said as Marlene was with her dad and had been gone the last 3 days on a kind of vacation as he had time off work

We will don't worry and shell miss you she was found of you Tifa said as Kyle sat on the back of Clouds bike

Ill miss her but I'll see her soon Kyle said smilling

You take care sweetheart okay and don't forget us Tifa added

Kyle said one last goodbye to all his freinds and waved to them before holding tight to Clouds waist as he got on the bike and the two sped off through Edge Coty and the other deserted. Streets and about half an hour later they reached the their destination

Now the old Gas station is over their about a 2 miniutes walk and the old derelict building is next to it dunno why you want to go their I haven't seen a bus stop their in years infact don't think iv seen a bus ever Cloud said

Its okay and thanks for everything Cloud said Kyle smilling as Cloud nodded

Well kid you take care and I'll see you around sometime okay and Cloud gave a small smile. the first smile Kyle had seen on the 8 days he'd been their and then Cloud got on his bike and with his good hand Kyle waved too him as Cloud sped off and vanished into the distance in a cloud of dust and a distent roar of his bikes engine

Kyle was on his own now with his bag over his shoulder and still in horrendouse pain so he walked towards the gas station and the large buiding next too it and to his horror it was abandond so Kyle sat at the bus stop hoping that a bus would come and he was the only person that was around

Oh God will I ever get home say if I am trapped here on the future and Cloud said he'd never seen a bus in his life what will I do thought Kyle sadly and also he'd forgotten to ask what year it was

Kyle sat at the stop for over 3 hours it seemed and still no bus but by some kind of luck he seen. Rude and Reno who were on bikes

Oh God it's the Turks maybe they can help

RUDE RENO Kyle shouted as the 2 bikes slowed

Hey it's one of Tifas kids. Reno said hey their kid what you doing here he said going over to Kyle

Waiting on the bus to take me back to South Park Kyle said

A bus kid you'll be here forever the bus hasent passed here in years infact no busses run any more you'd be better off going back to Tifas place Reno said

No iv. Got to get home you don't understand I want to go back home I think I'm really from the past and thise is the future iv got to get back to my own time

Your from the past Rude said stunned

Yeah it all makes sence I'm diabetic the kids said Diabetes was wiped out also you said about believing in God in my time beleiveing in God is very powerful and things that's happend in your time like the meteor and that iv never heard off becouse it's not happend yet same as Geostigma theirs no such thing in my time and also the huge blizzard that hit the states. It didn't come here also have you heard of events on my past like moon landings metrosexual craze that hadent come here yet it hit every other town and when I said I was from South park but had family in New Jersey and in Polland and even when i mentioned the Holocaust no one had heard of that and in my time everyone knows about that some how iv time travled and I just want to go back to my time I have a family and freinds my parents are Gerald and Sheila Broflovski my brothers Ike my full name is Kyle Abriham Broflovski my best freinds are Stan Marsh and Kenny Mccormick and sometimes Cartman or Eric Cartman oh God even seeing Cartman would be good again as he's linked to home and that's where I want to be just now Kyle said sadly

Kid I have no idea what your on at but I think you best go to healing Lodge your confused maybe you hit your head at some point Rude said

Im I'm not confused I didn't hit my head I just want to go home that's all Kyle said and suddenly he started crying

Aww crap said Rude looking at Reno who shrugged then made a phone call

Reno was talking to Tifa it seemed saying they planned to bring Kyle back as he was confused and needed rest.

Look I'm not confused. I want to go home please let me go home back to south park Kyle yelled feeling Ruds grip on his shoulder and telling him to calm down

Look calm down we will take you home then the voice said. ...but it wasent Rudes deep voice

The voice sounded very gay and had a lisp and instead of Rudes dark skinned hand on his shoulder it was a white persons hand and manicured pink nails

Ooohh sweetums wakey wakey the metrosexual bus driver said gently shaking Kyle awake

Kyle sat up and discoverd that he was still on the bus and his old injuries that he thought Tifa had treated still throbbed but the bite on his hand and his face where Kadaj punched him were gone

Huh WH what happend where am I Kyle siad rubbing his eyes

You fell alseep sweetums you were yelling about going home you wanted to go home so that's where im going to take you and you've been alseep for ages on my bus the driver said

So is everyone still metrosexual then Kyle asked

Ooohhh yes darling the man said as he went back to the drivers seat and began the journey home

Omg was it all just a dream it seemed so real too Kyle thought and then he picked up a magazine he'd seen lying on a nearby seat

Indeed the metro craze was still the latest thing but in an advertmat the bottom of the page it was for a new DVD called Advent children and their was Cloud with a photo of Kadaj Yazoo and Loz

Their not real that isn't the future after all omg Kyle thought

Eventully when Kyle reached south park he was so happy to be back as that dream gave him one hell of a scare it was late at night as he been traveling all day

A police car sat outside his house when Kyle went in. How much time had passed really

Mom dad Kyle said going into the lounge to be tackled in a hug

Omg he's back our baby is back where we're you his mom wept

Well looks if he's safty back now the cop said smilling so thise case is closed

Oh mom I got beat up at school for not being metrosexual Craig Tucker and his freinds but that's only the half of it I desided to run away and got the bus outta town but I fell alseep and had a really weird dream that I was in the future it was terrible and the dream taught me a lesson I learned something to day be greatfull for what you havev as I hope the future dosent turn out like my dream it was full of suffering and death and I dreamt that a young guy died in my arms of a horific disease oh it was horrible Kyle said

Oh my poor little Bubbah said Sheila hugging Kyle

Soon word of Kyles return spread round South park and next day his freinds came back too him but Stan and Kenny has stopped being Metro now they'd given it up after they heard Kyle was missing

So what happend then be here were you you were missing all day Stan said worrid

Went for a long bus ride I guess I seen Garrison and Slave on the bus too they got off at New York but I stayed on I dozed off but I dreamt I woke up and got off at thise place called Midgar and the town was dirty and grey and their was so much disease suffering and death in the town it was horrible Kyle said and went on to explane his dream

Dude that's Final fantasy Cloud Strife is a character from Final fantasy and think Tifas his chick Kenny said

Yeah you've been watching to many Advent children trailers those brothers you described were in the trailer young guys silver hair and bad ass Stan said

Well it was real to me but made me think and how much I appreciate being home and you know id rather go back to being Metrosexual Kyle laughed

Oh God that crazs is wearing thin now oh Cartmans still metrosexual and Craig's gang but after you left we thought being metrosexual wasent worth it if it ment loosing a freind so were normal now and if Craig's gang say anything well who cares yeah we're straight said Stan

Wow said Kyle so what about the big makeover you had planed for the weekend and that said Kyle

Oh we're still going to the mall Kennys getting his hair cut and were going looking for video games and then onto Sizzelers and maybe on sunday we can shoot some hoops in the basket ball court Stan said. Smilling

Wow yeah sounds cool said Kyle

Soon Saturday came and also all of a sudden on the Friday the Metrosexual craze came to a sudden end the big parade and the store to be opend by the queer eye guys lay empty and Craig's gang were normal and Craig was buying guinea pig food

As Kyle was off recovering from the injuries Craig and the other boys gave him he really had no idea how it happend

Hey you guys arnt metrosexual now Kyle siad stunned looking at Craig's gang

Nope haven't you heard said Craig in his normal tone of voice

Heard what Kyle asked

Well Garrison and Slave discoverd that the Queer eye guys were really crab pepole a race of aliens that live underground and they kidnapped the real queer eye guys and paraded as them in an evil attempt to take over the world and when they died. Well the crab pepole that is everyone went back to normal and as for the real queer eyes dunno about them their still alive somewhere but Metrosexual is like so faggy and uncool now Craig said

So what about your poodle and Stripe asked Kyle

Oh mom gave the poodle away to a freind and I got Stripe back she's safe at home in my room Craig said

Er were sorry we beat you up Said Tweek still remaining calm

Well I guess it's okay i guess Kyle sighed

Wanna team up were gonna go to the video games store see whats new and maybe go to Sizzlers later said Token

Yeah cool said Stan oh Kennys due for a haircut soon Stan added

Oh god he's not still gonna go metrosexual said Craig

Am I fuck said Kenny making the others laugh a bit the old Kenny was defently back

Infact when Kenny went to the salon he asked the girl to give him a nuber 1buzz cut as he wanted rid of the permed curls and that didn't take long and Kenny was one of those pepole that really suited a close buzz cut

So what you wanna do now said Craig smilling as they left the salon with a newly shorn Kenny

Games store next I think said Stan as all the boys headed to the big games store passing closed down empty metrosexual stores that only a couple of weeks ago they'd be running to go into

When every one went into the store they seen the DVD Advent children on the shelves

Wow did you really dream you were part of that asked Kenny rubbing his shorn head getting used to it

Yeah as I said it was the craziest dream ever really

Hey dudes theis someone dressed as Cloud Strife over their said Jason pointing to a guy dressed as Cloud

Oh wow I wanna have my photo with him he's mega cool said Cartman who was also their and back to normal

As the boys went over the the guy dressed as Cloud Cartman got his attention making the blond turn round and he suddenly seen Kyle and staried at him if he knew Kyle

Hi their Kid nice to see you again glad to see the injuries Kadaj gave you have healed oh Tifa and the kids miss you and you left your sweater behind in the wash Tifa has she gor the stigma stains out of it Cloud said confusing everyone and Kyle was missing his sweater so what really did happen to Kyle was it all a dream or a time slip well you deside ...End


End file.
